The Shadowed Man
by shadowdagger31
Summary: [Post GSD][AxC YxS DxM KxL and other minor pairings] Yzak and Shiho are married. Dearka went back to Orb to win Miriallia back. Lacus and Kira are known as a couple publicly. Athrun and Cagalli, well, read to find out.pls r&r..finally finished
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Post GSD AxC YxS DxM KxL and other minor pairings Yzak and Shiho are married. Dearka went back to Orb to win Miriallia back. Lacus and Kira are known as a couple publicly. Athrun and Cagalli, well, read to find out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**A.N. **A rewrite, had to due to complications…hehehe…

**THE SHADOWED MAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Lacus, Kira! Over here!" a shout could be heard across the airport.

A brown haired man with amethyst eyes scanned the crown to see a hand sticky out amongst the crowd. His twin sister. He made his way toward her, beside him stood the Pink-haired Princess with her Haro tucked under her arm.

"Cagalli, thought you were to busy to pick us up?

"Nonsense! I, Cagalli am naturally amazing, I can do anything!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

A laugh that can fool anyone except Kira and Lacus.

Lacus gave Kira the I-told-you-so look, making Kira shrug and returned a fine-we'll-talk-about-this-later look as they observed Cagalli's actions.

On the private limo, courtesy of Cagalli, she started chatting with Kira and Lacus about their trip to PLANT.

"So…how's everybody?

"Everybody? They're fine." Kira replied, making his responses short to let Cagalli bring up the subject.

"Okay…so how's---"

"Sis, if you mean Athrun, you have to speak up." Kira said, his natural patience wearing thin, maybe from the trip.

"You know Cagalli, all you have to do is to be true to yourself." Lacus said soothingly to avoid the awkwardness that just passed them.

Cagalli felt her temper flare up. "Every time I ask how people are, you guys act like shrinks. I don't need shrinks! FOR THE LAST TIME, I.do.not.care.anymore. I let him go for him to look for his happiness! He's moved on, so have I. It was a simple question, why make a big fuss out of it?!"

"Well, obviously, you don't know yourself. You haven't been the same since you guys split up. It hurts us to see you this way, your very close to pathetic already! It's been 3 years already, Baby Sister!" he yelled back.

"I have always been myself, Lil' bro!"

"Oh sure you have. Dresses, prim and proper its all for the media! Where's the Cagalli I met in Heliopolis? In the Desert? Huh?!"

"I'm still the same Cagalli" repeating it again under her breath. "And I am not all prim and proper!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"too!"

"not!"

Lacus sat there looking back and forth between them, not knowing what to expect next.

"We're here" Lacus interrupted their heated argument.

Kira stepped out offering his hand to Lacus which she took acceptingly. After Lacus stepped out, he offered his hand to Cagalli. But she just sat there arms folded, glaring straight ahead.

"Cagalli" Lacus called, making Cagalli face her, "I thought you were going to take a day off and spend some time with the kids? They love it every time you visit." Lacus invited.

"No thanks. I forgot about the stacks of paper piling up my desk at the office, and we don't want to let the kids see a bloodbath, now do we?" Cagalli reasoned, giving Kira a dirty look, "So I'm off, tell the kids I said Hi" she said as she closed the door shut.

Kira and Lacus sent her off…went inside and lived happily ever after…REWIND!... It does not go that way, instead…

As they stepped in, Lacus gave Kira a slapped in the arm, not so Lacus-like guess she changed over the years…

"Kira! Why'd you do that?! We know how sensitive she gets whenever we mention his name!"

"Don't worry, Lacus. She'll get over it. Anyway it's about time she found someone knew. Or we could do it." Kira said, a glint in his eyes could be seen. "We have some matchmaking to do…But first things first." He said as he dragged Lacus along.

She just gave him a confused look but she allowed herself to be dragged along.

He led her to the veranda. Sunset. Beach. What a scene.

"It's beautiful" Lacus breathed.

"I know so are you…" Kira caressed her cheek. Lacus closed her eyes letting herself feel his touch.

Kira got on one knee, Lacus eyes widened, thinking _'Oh my God! He's doing it.'_

"Lacus, Marry me…I…I…Love you…" Kira stuttered.

Lacus just smiled softly and answered back, "Of course, Kira"

Kira stood up, pulling Lacus closer as he lowered his head. Lacus met him halfway. Their lips touched showing how much they love each other.

They both pulled back for air. Lacus smiled at him as Kira was busy blushing furiously, he's never done that before.

Changing the topic, he started, "So you think we could do this matchmaking at the party?"

"Party? What party?"

"The engagement party of course, well you are the PLANTs chairwoman and a pop sensation. Naturally it would be publicized. After let's have a party by ourselves and close friends, shall we?"

"Can't we just bring Cagalli and Athrun back together?"

"No way! Athrun's my best friend and Cagalli's my sister I don't want either of them making such decisions again making them hurt more."

"Let's go with Athrun, obviously both still likes each other"

"No, another one."

"Athrun!"

"No!"

"Let's make a bet, we'll see who falls in love with whom first, okay? Loser has to be a slave."

"Deal."

Through Voltaire, people were busy mumbling and bustling & shouting at one another.

"Lt. Jule! Lt. Jule!"

Shiho kept walking _'Damn people, they're especially noisy today, what's with that Lt. Jule? Don't they know Yzak's the commander already?'_ she thought as her headache started to arise.

Then it hit her.

'_Oh right! I'm now Lt. Jule, I'm now married and had a promotion, still not used to it, what a wife'_

She turned around and saw a mob of girls, who were head over heels over Yzak.

"Uhhh…what's this about?"

"Lt Jule, we were just dying to ask you, how's life with Commander Jule?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"a good husband?"

"How is he in bed?"

"are you pregnant with his child?"

Shiho was bombarded with a lot of random questions that were nonsense to her. Causing her to twitch.

"First of all, I still use Lt. Hahnenfuss and second don't you have anything better to do than ask me stupid questions regarding the commander. If you like him so much, why don't you bother him instead?" Shiho told them off, her temper flaring, her headache pounding against her head. Everyday, every hour she was always cornered with Yzak-crazed fans.

Shiho stalked off leaving the girls open mouthed. They were used to the Commander's shouting but not his wife's…

She went to Yzak's office, the door slid open and close when she was inside. She then stalked off to the nearest chair and plopped down.

"Damn you!" she muttered unfortunately Yzak heard it.

"am I your husband or your commander?"

"Uhh…does it matter"

"Yes." came a stern reply.

"uh...husband?"

"ok, now what did I do?" turning his attention to Shiho. "Every time you come here you upset about something." he said.

"It's your entire fault. All your girl fans keep on cornering me asking me if you're a good husband, am I preggy, are you good in bed? You haven't counted what your gay fans asked me yet" She mimicked them in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't want to know" he shuddered, "anyway we never done IT be----"

"Don't answer that!" she interrupted, "I know it perfectly well. Its just I'm sick of it." Shiho snapped. "I need a vacation…"she said as she started massaging her temple.

"And a vacation you will get."

"I can't, I have work here and there, where's Dearka anyway? He ran off to Orb…He said he would be back soon, and that was how many months ago…I'm now stuck with his work!" she said exasperated.

"Yes we can"

"we?"

"Yup, Athrun called saying Lacus-san requested us to go to Orb in a month's time for her so-called plan."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Shiho rose and grabbed him by the collar, "I've been beating myself up for this and we were granted a vacation!" Shiho yelled at his face.

"If I knew better, you must have PMS, now don't you?" resulting to dirty look from Shiho. Yzak pried Shiho's hands from his collar, "Now go and finish up so we can already go to Orb." Yzak said as he ushered her out of his office.

Shiho groaned in response.

"Now be a good girl, I know you can do it…" he then gave Shiho a peck in the check causing her to flush different shades of red. _'Yzak never shows that kind of affection'_ she thought as she stepped out.

'_Damn, she is easy to fool.' _Yzak laughed inwardly.

Deep in thought, Shiho accidentally bumps into someone.

"…sorry…"

"well, well, if it isn't Shiho. You came out if Yzak's office all red people might think something, what did you guys do anyway?" a familiar voice chuckled.

"De…Dearka?"

"Dearka?"

"I'm back! I know you missed me!!!" he said as he leaned forward to give his other best friend a hug.

Shiho threw a forceful punch at his face.

"Owww!!! Why'd you do that?" Dearka hissed, "babe, you saw what she did?" Dearka whined, with his hand still holding his sore cheek, to the younger girl behind him.

"Yup!" a voice replied.

"Aren't you mad? She bruised my face that you love! Now you see what kind of people I work with." He whined again.

"Nope, I think she has a perfect reason to hit your face that I love," she mocked as she gave his sore cheek a pinch.

"Oww!!!"

"Get your butt to Yzak's office. NOW!!!" Shiho grabbed him by the ear and kicked him in the ass causing him to smack against the office door that opened shortly after.

"U-oh…didn't mean to…" Shiho said. "You're not mad are you?"

"nope, he's a big boy, he can handle it. By the way I'm Miriallia. Miriallia Hawwe. And you are Shiho Hahnenfuss-Jule, right?" she said, sticking her hand out for a shake.

"Yea…" she took her hand for a shake, "Wait…Miriallia, Milly? The one Dearka was dead in love with?"

"Well, Yup…he actually told me how he crashed your wedding with Yzak by getting drunk over me, he's didn't even wait until the wedding was finished … Call me Milly, Lt. Shiho-san."

"No need for formalities, call me Shiho, so Dearka told you everything?"

"Uh-huh…he loves telling stories about Yzak's love life…" she smiled.

"Wait till I get my hands around his neck, I'm gonna strangle him!" she threatened, "wring his neck, cut him into small pieces and so much more…" her eyes narrowed.

"I know you guys aren't that big on showing affections and you guys wanted to go slow but it was rushed, right? You're starting to fall in love with Yzak right now, aren't you?" she said reading her mind.

"…n…no…" Shiho stammered, unsure of her self.

"Love takes time, look at me for example, Dearka waited for 5 years for me," Miriallia said.

"How did you guys get back together anyway? I thought you dumped him?" she inquired.

"Well I did, but he is charming in his own way… And he loves me." Miriallia said with much thought.

"Anyway," Shiho began, purposely changing the subject, "Why are you here? I mean for Dearka, said he would return, but he didn't say he would return with a girl…"

"Dearka came back to tell Yzak he'll be on a leave again, I just came to accompany him. Lacus has some plan up her sleeve…"

"Lacus Clyne? What plans?"

"Let's talk about it over coffee shall we? You and Yzak are a part of her plan anyway…It has something to do with the Red Knight and the Goddess of Victory." Miriallia explained vaguely pulling a confused Shiho with her.

"So you kissed her?"

"Well, not really, technically no…a peck in the cheek isn't a kiss…" Yzak defended.

"This is so unlike you, dude."

"What's unlike me? You haven't been around, dude. You are a pain in the ass," Yzak retorted "Got the girl? If not I will strangle you, wasting MY precious time."

"Yes, Yzak I am fine. I am with the girl I love. God! You sound like my mother!" he said putting a finger in his ear.

"Why are you still here? Go change into your uniform and get back to work!"

"No can do. Lacus gave me a leave. We're going back to Orb!" Dearka shouted causing Yzak to twitch. "Anyway how're you and Shiho? Saw her all red awhile ago coming from out here. It's unnatural…I mean you've done more right?"

"…" If looks could kill, Dearka would have been dead a long time ago.

"Hell no, Yzak, don't say you guys haven't done it yet"

"Fine, I won't say anything. What is it to you anyway?"

"Damn, Shit! You're a sissy, Yzak!"

"Shut Up, Dearka!"

"Are you a man?! Wimp!"

"Go to hell!"

"Are you an ordinary couple, an ordinary couple?!" Dearka said trying to hold his laughter.

"Shut it! She's not ready…I'm not ready…We're not ready…" Yzak said his voice softening.

"Damn, you're afraid!"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Yzak shouted

"Oh yes you are, you're afraid to fall in love with Shiho, but you already are. I mean, I knew you always had a crush on her, then you guys started seeing each other, and your mom and her mom heard then now you're married." Dearka said reading Yzak's confused feelings.

"_Yzak, honey, I want a granddaughter or a son, any. I just want a grandchild!" Ezaria said, happily, she found out from a friend that he was finally seeing someone._

_Yzak and Shiho turned around at the sound. "Wha--?" They were in a coffee shop. The people around her were watching._

_Shiho's mom, was beside her. "M…mom? What are you doing here?"_

"_I talked to Ezaria, here. And now we decided to plan your wedding!!!" she turned to everyone around, "Don't you think they are such a cute couple?"_

_The people around nodded hesitantly._

"_You see! I actually invited your grandparents, Shiho. They're happy for you. They're flying here next month!"_

"_Next month?!"_

"_Yeah, the set date of the wedding."_

"_Wedding?!" Shiho and Yzak shouted in surprise._

Yzak turned red at the thought of how they got married, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Screw You!"

"I'm gonna help you friend!" Dearka grinned

"Damn, I'm doomed!" Yzak said burying his face in his hands.

"Bye!!" Dearka shouted, waving his hand like crazy.

"See you in a week!" Miriallia continued

They were off on a shuttle back to Orb and Yzak and Shiho were forced to see them off.

"Yzak?"

"hmmm…"

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

"The guys night? We dragged Athrun to the bar…"

-----flashback-----

"_Athrun-san!! I'm…he…here!" a Meyrin-like voice said_

'_God, It's Meyrin, hide! Where? There? No, here, no…Shit the doors opening!!' Athrun thought frantically, he knew Meyrin liked him but he only saw her as a sister, he didn't have the courage to tell her the truth so every time she's there he hides hoping she would get the message._

"_God, Athrun what are you doing?" Yzak's voice rang across his office. Athrun was in the process of ducking under the table._

"_Yzak! Dearka! Oh, it's you guys." He sighed relieved "I thought it was Meyrin."_

"_If it wasn't Meyrin, who was it?" he thought deeply, "Dearka…"he said in a dangerous tone._

"_It wasn't me! Honest! It was…uh…" he pointed to Yzak "his new found talent…ya…pretending to be people…" he said only to be smacked at the head by Yzak._

"_You're such a bad liar…"Athrun said shaking his head._

"_How did the date yesterday go?" Dearka asked_

"_I'd rather not talk about it." Athrun said, continuing his work._

"_Aww…Come on, was it good, it better be good, I'm tired looking for girls for you, and she was the fifty-first one already."_

"_Shut up, and no, I don't like her. She's too clingy. And I never told you to hook me up with a gal."_

"_I'm concern for your social life. All the girls are clingy for you, except maybe for Cagalli."_

_Athrun looked at him then he narrowed his eyes, "She's moved on, let it be."_

"_Dude, why don't you go to her? You're a coward."_

"_Maybe so, but at least I can let her go, rather than making her make a difficult decision: to choose Orb or me." He said sadness in his voice. "If she's happy, I can be happy for her…" He smiled yet it was a sad smile. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" _

"_Zala, we're going to the club tonight." Yzak said in his commander voice_

"_Can't, work…You guys go…"_

_Yzak and Dearka exchanged looks and nodded towards Athrun. They grabbed him by both arms and dragged him outside._

"_Wha...wait…fuck! Jule! Elsman! Put me down!"_

"_Nope"_

"_Can't"_

"_too bad"_

"_I can't believe I let you guys drag me into a bar." Athrun said taking another shot._

"_You say that but deep inside you're really thankful…huh?" Dearka pointed out_

"_No I'm not! I like working, I wanna work! Work!" Athrun had a tantrum obviously already drunk._

"_Oh sure you love working, let's talk about work now, right Zala?" Yzak said_

"_NoOoOoO!!!! Yzak let's drink some more…a drink for lifee…for love and how it breaks your heart…"he toasted and took another gulp of vodka. Yzak and Dearka looked at each other, knowing what they were thinking._

"_Athrun, why are you drinking so much? Why don't you go back to her" Dearka asked calmly._

"_I can't, I'll be a bother in her life…I don't have a perfect life like you guys do…Dearka and Milly are a good couple, Yzak and Shiho are married. You guys... lucky…so…" Yzak raised an eyebrow and Athrun went on. "You haf ech oder... and e'm ol 'lone." He said his eyes starting to brim with tears._

"_Dé jàvu, this scene looks familiar…Oh right it was you, but yours was publicized." Yzak said sarcastically. Dearka jabbed him in the rib. "Shut it, Yzak."_

"_If you love her, go to her." _

"_I can't I zont belong zer… she hash more important things toh doh…"Athrun slurred, he was actually already crying._

"_If you're a man, you would fight for her…" Yzak replied quietly_

"_ooohhh…Yzak has a soft side…" Dearka said, poking Yzak in the arm resulting to a jab in the rib like his earlier action._

"_You know this?" Athrun reached toward his neck, pulling out a necklace with a red pendant. "She gave it to me, saying it would protect me" he calmed down a bit. "I don't need protection, my life's not worth living if she's not with me!" he cried looking for more alcohol._

"_He doesn't show his side now, does he?" Dearka whispered to Yzak_

"_Nope, he tells everyone he's fine, but obviously really hurt inside," he replied, looking at the crying_ _drunk Athrun._

_All Yzak and Dearka cold do now was to comfort their friend._

-----end of flashback-----

"Didn't know he was that emotional, he always looked cool and calm. Collected even."

"Well after the break up, he was a real mess, even messier than Dearka's apartment."

"Yzak, let's take part in the plan they were talking about."

"The Lacus-plan? Kira-plan?"

"Of course, the Lacus-plan"

"Why would we do that?" he asked

"He's your friend anyway, don't tell me you plan to beat him when he's in this state, he's lowest, didn't know you played games like this, Yzak" Shiho baited him, knowing that all Yzak ever wanted to do was to beat Athrun.

Yzak stared strangely at Shiho, and then narrowed his eyes. He then took her hand and dragged her to the car.

"I knew you could be a good boy…" Shiho smiled

"Whatever…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"We've been here for a week already! Why don't you contact Dearka and ask for directions?" Shiho suggested

"We can do this." Yzak insisted, to stubborn to ask for directions

"You know that we have never been to earth—"

"I have" Yzak interrupted in result getting a punch in the arm.

"You weren't letting me finish, to earth for a vacation."

They walked around some more. The weather was hot, really hot.

"Yzak, I want ice cream."

"No…its bad for the health, it has tons of sugar, you're hyper enough."

"You get one too…"

"You buy then, I want chocolate" Yzak does have a sweet tooth, it's just that no one knows except for his close friends.

'_Just like a kid'_ Shiho thought

The line was long so Yzak was getting really impatient with the heat, he couldn't take it anymore. He stalked off.

"Yzak!" Shiho shouted, running to catch up with him

"What!" he shouted back, turning around to face her.

"Ice cream" handing his ice cream to him

"Don't want it anymore!" he shouted turning away.

Shiho was angry, her temper rising…POP! An idea goes to her head.

She jumped on Yzak's back. Due to his reflexes, he instinctively cupped her leg, behind the knee.

"Here…ahhh…" Shiho said, moving the ice cream towards his mouth as she ate hers.

"Fine…"

And that's a scene, Shiho on Yzak's back, both eating ice cream

Snap!

"Oooiiii!!! Yzak, Shiho, looking good!" Dearka shouted across the street.

Both were shocked, causing Yzak to drop Shiho to the ground, the ice cream she was holding fell onto her shirt.

"Great! Just great! Ice cream on my shirt!" Shiho glared at him but he took no notice.

"Dearka…" Yzak said in a scary voice.

"Uhh…Hi?" Dearka gulped, feeling one movement and he's gonna get killed

"So you're not a gentleman are you?"

"What?"

Miriallia pointed to Shiho who was still sitting on the floor, furiously dabbing a tissue on her shirt.

A sigh came from Yzak, pulling Shiho by the wrist. She stood up then shoved the ice cream to Yzak's face.

"Shiho!"

"Now we're even…"Shiho chuckled

"Looking good…ha!" Yzak in a casual attire(don't see that often), long sleeved shirt, pair of black pants, hair tied and ice cream to his face.

"Shiho…"

Shiho gave him an innocent look. Another sigh came from him as he watched Miriallia and Shiho walk away.

"Hey Yzak, didn't know you turned into a softy…" Dearka observed

"I'm not. As her commander she listens to me, as the husband, 'learn and forgive'"

"What did Shiho do? Send you to an anger management class?" Dearka chuckled at the idea

"Well, Yeah," Dearka gave a whistle, he WAS impressed. "Of course, we had a deal, she would do your work and I have to take the classes"

"No way…No shit?" Yzak nodded

"Woah! Commander Jule, taking orders from the wife,"

"Shut Up!"

"We're here!"

"Where here?"

"Kira and Lacus' orphanage"

"She lives here?"

"Oohh!! Look!!" Shiho pulled Yzak by the arm

"What now, woman?"

"Let's take a walk," she said pointing to the beach. The scene was overwhelming. Sunset on the beach. She has seen sunsets in PLANT but never the real one.

"You take a walk."

"Come on don't be a poop."

A group of kids were playing ball along the path that they were taking.

"Hey mister, can you pass the ball?"

Yzak looked down to see the ball was near his feet, he picked up the ball and threw it to them. A little girl approached him and gave his sleeve a tug.

"hmm…?"he looked down to see a girl, he decided to ignore her but she was actually really persistent.

"Mister, let's play ball."

Yzak kneeled so that they were even. He ruffled her hair and said, "I'm sorry but you have to ask that girl over there," denoting Shiho.

"Nee-chan, can I play with oji-chan?"

"Me, Nee-chan? Him, oji-chan?" This caused Shiho to laugh out loud, "Sure play with oji-chan"

"Told you, you have gray hair" she whispered towards Yzak.

"It's silver." He said through gritted teeth.

The kids pulled Yzak and began playing while Shiho watched from a distance.

"Milly, can you take a picture of that?"

"Sure…why?"

"Never knew Yzak had a soft side"

This earns a chuckle from both of them.

"Hey kids, why don't we let that scary girl over there play with us?" Yzak whispered as the kids gathered around him.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

Yzak and the kids charged at Shiho causing her to step backwards until she was in the water.

She then realized where she was and started chasing everyone. She caught Yzak and they were both dripping wet. They were playing in the water while the kids cheered. They were both splashing water on each other and good laughs were heard.

"Never thought Yzak could laugh like that…" Dearka said

"Guess that is what love does, they just haven't realized it yet." Miriallia replied, to have Dearka nod in agreement.

"Ara, you're having fun" a voice said

Yzak and Shiho looked up only to see Lacus Clyne with Kira Yamato's arm draped over her shoulder.

"Long time no see, Yzak-san, Shiho-san"

"Do you have anything without this strips of-what do you call this?" Yzak asked, raising Kira's shirt with belt thingies.

"Nope…" Kira shook his head, "We'll I do but only reserved for special occasions."

Yzak, Dearka and Kira were in his room finding clothes for the wet Yzak.

"You dress weird" Dearka commented.

"Hey!"

"Well, it is true, imagine Yzak wearing what you wear."

Dearka and Kira paused for a moment then they burst out laughing.

"Stop it, will ya? I'll borrow these…" he said as he pulled out a black sleeveless shirt with the belt thingy on the neck and a pair of black pants.

"Guess what Shiho's wearing" Dearka said thinking hard.

"Lacus only wears skirts so I think she'll be wearing something girly" Kira replied while fixing his clothes.

The room erupted with Dearka and Yzak's laughter.

"NO! I won't wear this dress. That's final, I'd rather wear my wet clothes" Shiho stated firmly.

"God, I do not know, why I listen to you guys! Shiho said exasperated as she tried pulling the skirt down a little lower.

"You look good, imagine how Yzak will look at you now." Miriallia said

"Milly!" Shiho yelled, her face starting turning scarlet.

"Whatever way, I think Shiho-san looks great!" Lacus said with a smile. Clapping her hands together, Lacus stoop up, "Let's go eat dinner shall we? The kids already ate, now we have time to chat"

"Damn! I never thought I would see Hahnenfuss in a skirt! I mean except for special occasions." Dearka exclaimed.

"Shut it, if you don't want your PRETTY face to be punched in" Shiho threatened.

"Milly, you heard that?" Dearka whined hiding behind her

"Yup," she replied

"That's all?" Dearka questioned shocked. He always seem shock at Miriallia's replies. He never changes.

"Well…yeah…you do have a pretty face…"Miriallia said

"Aww!!!" Dearka was touched, tears were flowing from his eyes, chibi style, "I LOVE YOU MILLY!!" as he hugged her.

"Ya…ya…I know…"

Shiho passed by Yzak, "Don't say a word," she warned

DING! DONG!

"Oh that must be Cagalli at the door," Lacus announced as she stood up to open the door.

"Hiya!" Cagalli greeted to everyone, her gaze passed by everyone till it stopped at Yzak and Shiho.

"Yzak?"

"Yup, in the flesh!" he smirked. Cagalli then gave him a bear hug.

"Sorry, wasn't able to attend your wedding."

"It's fine, you've been a busy girl, Miss Representative," he said ruffling her hair, in a big brother way.

"Anyway this is my…uh…Shiho"

"Hi!" Cagalli greeted shaking Shiho's hands.

"So you're HIS Shiho… It's hard being married to him, isn't it?" Cagalli said

"Yup, very…" Shiho agreed, "there are times, he can be sweet and also a pain in the ass especially when he's my commander." Shiho and Cagalli chatted away.

"They just met, right?" Yzak asked the group behind him. Everyone shrugged. So Yzak told them how he met Cagalli. It seems that they met every time Cagalli had to meet with the council of PLANT. They became friends through constant bickering and arguments and others. Both were somehow similar in attitude which led to friendship. But so far, Cagalli hasn't been to PLANT for a year now.

"So, how did you two meet?" Cagalli asked Shiho during dinner.

"Well, I was stationed at his team during the Jackin Due, then also at the 2nd war, we were started seeing each other, then we were rushed to get married, I'm sure you know already, Dearka tells everyone, right Dearka?" she gave an evil look

" hehe…" Dearka gave a nervous chuckle.

"So you were the elite girl stationed at his team." Cagalli asked giving Yzak a side glance. Yzak then gave him a Don't-say-anything-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you look.

"Some people would say so, I'm the only female in his team…Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing" causing Yzak to sigh catching everyone's attention.

"Come on, did Yzak say something about her?" Dearka persisted

"It's nothing," she said sternly, a complain can be heard from all of them, which was getting louder, mainly Dearka.

"Come on, don't be a spoil sport, if I know better you're afraid of what Yzak will do to you." Dearka challenged.

"WHAT!!! I'm not afraid of anything! Fine! I'll tell."

Yzak's eyes widened in shock, No! he mouthed towards Cagalli but she took no notice of that and started to tell, " After the second war, whenever I met with the council, we got together as friend. As a friend, I ask him all sorts of things such as his ship, crew, team and so on. He would only mention Dearka and a certain female elite soldier. He kept on complimenting this elite soldier's skills, attitude and even their relationship. How she loves opposing his every decision. He was actually sweet…There! Told you I'm not afraid of anything!" She leaned back on her chair, arms crossed across her chest and gave a smirk.

"Yzak… said that?" Dearka said incredulously

"Yep," This caused Dearka to burst out laughing.

"I…never…thought…he was the…kind to give compliments…let alone to a girl!!!" he gasped between breaths.

The blushing Shiho and Yzak's blush faded, it turned to annoyance and anger.

"Dearka, why don't I tell you haw Milly dumped you, Oh Wait! I'm sure the ArchAngel crew knows about it already," Yzak said his comeback.

"What was that suppose to mean, Dearka?" It was Shiho's turn. "Can't a girl be good?" her feministic instincts kicking in. "I mean, Milly was that good that you had to get drunk over her. You were pathetic! You had to crash the wedding!"

"Hey…wait a minute, It was a joke…a joke, JOKE!" Dearka raised his hand in front of him, admitting defeat.

"You crashed their wedding?!" Cagalli asked in disbelief

"Uh…let me expla---"

"Cool! I wanna do that too!" she exclaimed and everyone like went **O.o**

Shiho stepped outside of the house. She had seen lots of scenery before her in PLANT but it was not as overwhelming as the real one.

'_I like it here.' _She thought as she could feel the wind flow pass through her, playing with her hair, giving her goose bumps and chills the same time. She felt a coat drape over her shoulders. She looked back to see—

"Yzak? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing"

"Oh"

Both of them stood side by side. NO words were said but the presence of one another could be felt. Yzak slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her nearer towards him. He could feel her jump at his touch, a smile tugged his lips.

"Yzak?"

"…"

In a few seconds, he could feel her relax in his arms.

"Let's go back to the house, shall we?" Yzak whispered against her ear, she could feel his hot breath on the skin.

"Ok." she just agreed, simple as that.

Somewhere far away, 5 shadows were spying on the couple.

"You recorded that?"

"Yup, Of course"

"We are so good"

"Yzak's going down. Hehehe…"

"Blackmail material"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They all went back to space, I mean the party was held at a ship, cruise…whatever, especially for formal parties which can accommodate large number of guests and has safety mechanics.

----Night of the Party----

Guests were pouring in to witness the engagement of the pop sensation, Chairwoman Lacus Clyne and the Orb's representative's twin, Kira Yamato. Coordinators and Naturals mingled together. The paparazzi were kept to a minimum.

"Athrun-kun!" Athrun turned around only to find Meyrin attaching herself to him.

"Let's dance, Athrun-kun"

"uh…okay"

'_Meyrin wasn't always this forward, wonder what happened to her…'_

'_Nee-chan was right! If I was more headstrong, like Cagalli-san, Athrun would notice me and forget that Athha!'_ she thought happily.

"Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha-san" a voice announced her arrival

Athrun's head jerked up to the stairway. There he saw Cagalli, all he could do was stare at her. Three years has past since he last saw her in person. She changed so much yet so little. She was wearing a strapless, black dress that went way pass her ankles, the dress hugged her figure. Her hair was till a portion of her back, it was done in an elegant knot. Her eyes still pierced everyone, it blazed with determination, knowledge and passion.

Meyrin saw how Athrun stared at Cagalli, for a moment her determination wavered but her love for Athrun was stronger

'_I have to distract him for him to return my feelings'_

Meyrin pulled Athrun's arm causing him to shift his gaze back to her.

"Sumanai, Meyrin-san" he apologized, "Don't know what got into me." He said as he scratched his head

'_Don't worry I know perfectly well' _Meyrin thought sadly.

Somewhere with Shiho and Yzak…

"Let's dance" Yzak turned to Shiho.

"right now? Don't want to," she replied obviously in a bad mood since she had to wear a gown

"Damn it, I tried my best to ask since Dearka's pestering me…We.are.gonna.dance" Yzak said trying to control his temper

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Yzak argued as he pulled Shiho to the dance floor and lead her into dancing.

"Ne, Kira…" Lacus whispered

"hmm…"

"You saw that?"

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna win the bet," she giggled "I just saw Athrun staring at Cagalli," she smiled

"No way!" Kira began but he then smiled at Lacus. "Not yet, we said to give Cagalli a match not Athrun, her reaction counts" smiling a weird smile at Lacus

"You look weird." She observed as she gave off a giggle.

"Yo! Athrun! You look tired." Dearka said giving him a slap at the back

"I am…" Athrun sighed

"Well, you are an eligible bachelor, most sought after," Miriallia pointed out.

"Thanks for the compliment but I can't take it anymore…You guys want anything? I'm going to the bar" he said as he started walking away.

Dearka and Miriallia shook there heads.

"Did you just give my friend a nice compliment in front of me? I mean you never give me compliments…" Dearka asked

"Miriallia said nothing, she looked up to Dearka and grinned, as if planning something or knowing something.

"Gin and Tonic, please." Athrun said as he sat down on the stool.

"Coming right up"

Cagalli could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned to sneak a look but she ended up staring at a pair of emerald orbs.

"A-Athrun…nice to see you again," she greeted in a civil voice.

"Cagalli… long time no see." He answered back

It was also the first time in three years they've talked to each other.

"This is awkward…"he mumbled, " Doing fine in Orb?" he asked then mentally slapped himself _'Of course she's doing fine, you dolt! Orb has never been better in years.'_

"Well yeah…" she replied

"You've been a busy girl…Miss representative…" he said

"So have you, soon-to-be chairman of PLANT" staring at the glass in front of her, purposely avoiding eye contact

"So why are you here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be enjoying the party?"

"Well, I was until a drunk dude started pestering me so I had to kick him hard where it hurt and came here to have a drink." She explained

"Ow…that must have hurt" he winced at the thought.

"Well obviously they don't know what they get when they mess with me!" she said confidently, raising her fist. Unintentionally, she looked up and her eyes were locked with his, she could feel a blush rising.

'_Damn, I'm not suppose to blush!'_

"I…uh…Athrun, I have to go," she said as she finished the rest of her drink in a gulp.

"Wait, Cagalli!" Athrun grabbed her arm. She looked back with confusion and hurt written in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked quietly

He took a deep breath and asked "May I have this dance?"

She closed her eyes as if deciding whether to dance or not.

"Please…"

She opened her eyes and smiled sincerely, "Only one dance, okay?"

"That's all I need." He said as he led Cagalli to the dance floor.

It was a slow dance so Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist, this caused Cagalli to blush bright red.

'**_Dammit Cagalli, you're not suppose to blush!'_** a inner voice said

'_I can't help it, he looks hot! I mean he's changed, he's taller, more built and he looks damn handsome!'_

'**_Oh sure, he left you for 3 years and now you're crawling back to his arms, what happened to you woman?! You're pathetic and besides he still has Meyrin.' _**

'_It's just a dance…one dance, and I'll leave them alone later.'_

'_**Okay…but remember that a lot has been worried over you.'**_

'_Thanks you're the best!'_

She in return wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance.

"See? Kira, I was right!" Lacus squealed

"I still don't like the idea…" his protective brother instincts coming out

"Milly, why don't we dance like them?" Dearka asked.

"Later, after all, I am the photographer of this party," she replied still taking pictures. This led Dearka to sulk in a corner.

"Just kidding, let's dance" she said as she pulled Dearka up.

"Shiho, I don't think we have to take part in the plan." Yzak whispered in her ear.

"Why not?"

"Behind you" he said as he gave her a dip.

"Oh! Okay…"

As the song ended, Cagalli pulled away from him ready to walk away but Athrun pulled her back.

"What now?" she asked impatiently only to realize that Athrun pulled her into a hug.

"Athrun?"

"Thank you, Cagalli"

Suddenly a blast could be heard, the place shaked a lot.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Cagalli shouted over the crowd.

The guests were panicking, pushing each other out of the ballroom.

"Lacus!"

"Kira!" Lacus shouted as she was dragged along by the crowd.

"Meet you there!"

Men holding guns were shooting at random people.

"Politicians are sources of war! Die! Go away! You deserve to die!" as they shot some more

Cagalli whipped her gun hidden beneath her skirt.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Athrun asked

"I always have my gun around!" she shouted over the noise at she aimed at the others.

"Have an extra gun?!" he said as he ducked as bullets whizzed past his head

"No! Never mind, Go to Meyrin she needs you, I'll cover you!" she shouted as she pushed Athrun out of the ballroom.

"Wait!" the door closed in front of him

Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Kira and Cagalli grouped together, they were left to fight them off. There was an exchange of gunfire. As they shot bullets at one another, they didn't notice another one on the balcony, aiming his sniper at Kira's torso.

Bang!

"What the hell---!"

"Hey kid, don't let your guard down!" A blond man shouted as he looked back and smirked.

"Mwu!"

"Hey, there are girls here…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Shiho asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh..nothing…" he gulped

"Let's go, we're going to escape out, once we open the door, slip in through then hit the discharge button, Got that?" Yzak demanded.

They all nodded… They shot a lot, but then they had lots of back-ups.

"Now! Withdraw!" Yzak commanded

As each one was already slipping past the door, Cagalli noticed a kid hiding under the table. She signaled the kid to keep quiet and the kid, though terrified, nodded. As each one was already across the door, Cagalli shot the ceiling distracting both parties. She darted towards the kid, got him in her arms then threw the kid in where Kira was used as a cushion. As her back was to them, she was shot at the shoulder. She then hit the button to discharge the part of the ship. She was caught in another gunfire.

"Cagalli!!!" Kira's eyes widened in horror as he saw her struggle, his face pressed against the window glass.

"I'll be okay" she mouthed towards Kira

'_I hope you're gonna be okay…You'd better keep your promise' _Kira silently prayed

Cagalli was able to knock out most but she was injured. Bad…

'Damn, I'm losing consciousness…I need to get out of here!'

She searched for a life pod but then her vision blurred, her eyes covered with blood. 'I guess I won't be keeping my promise, Kira, sorry, Athrun, I…' she passed out.

"Kira?!" Athrun shouted through the crowd.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"Cagalli, where is she?" he demanded as he ignored his earlier question

Kira lowered his gaze, "She got left behind, she's coming already if not, Mwu would fetch her a few minutes later."

"Mwu…a few minutes…left behind…where? He mumbled trying to take in what Kira had just told him

"I need to go, now."

"Be patient, Athrun. Have faith in Cagalli. Why do you care anyway? You left her remember? Lacus and I tried bringing you two back together but you wouldn't budge." Kira glared at him.

"I'm trying to change my mistakes, okay? After this, I want to remain as her friend, I wont hurt her anymore…I swear on my mother's grave" he vowed.

"Same old Athrun, calm yet burning inside."

"Thanks Kira, just lend me anything."

Kira could sense his care, his love, "Fine, follow me."

He led Athrun to a room, attached to it was a bridge, the Eternal's bridge.

"The Eternal?" Athrun was confused

"Yeah…just in case something happens, the Eternal would always be beside us."

He led Athrun to the hanger, "You do know how to pilot a skygrasper, right?"

"Yeah," Athrun replied, he looked round as he climbed into his seat

"Athrun…"

"What?" he said as he glanced up from his screen.

"Please bring her back."

"I will." With that the skygrasper flew away.

'_I trust you Athrun, no matter what you did in the past or what you will do, I'm sure Cagalli still feels the same.' _

"Cagalli! The hell are you?!" Athrun shouted as he dig past the debris hovering around. _'Damn, where are you, please be okay'_

"Cagalli?" he mumbled as he saw a blond floating near the exit. He saw that it really was Cagalli, bloody. He rushed to her side with blood all around. He checked for a pulse _'Come on, don't give up!'_ he felt a faint pulse and sighed in relief.

He hurriedly carried her to the skygrasper and headed towards the ship.

"This is Athrun, Kira, come in." he connected to the speaker

"This is Kira, what is it?" a voice cracked out of the radio

"Kira, prepare the hospital wing right away, tell the doctor to prepare for surgery. She's been hurt."

"Damn!" a punch can be heard, "Athrun, thanks, I owe you."

"Don't worry 'bout it, let's talk later, I'm coming in!"

The skygrasper went to a halt. Athrun jumped off and raced to the hospital wing. Carrying a bloody Cagalli

"Move!" he yelled at the people who were in the way. There are times where Athrun lost his cool…

"Eh? Wasn't that Athrun?" Miriallia pointed out

"Yeah…Let's check it out…" Dearka's voice drifted off.

Dearka, Miriallia, Shiho, Yzak and Lacus ran after him

"Kira I'm here! Where's the stretcher?!"

Kira turned around, happy to see them, but as he took a look his smile faded he stood still, "Cagalli…what the hell happened to you?!" he said as he stroked her face and tears started to well up his eyes.

Athrun saw his reaction and knew Kira wasn't thinking well anymore, "Sensei, where do I leave her?" ignoring Kira for awhile.

"Put here right here. We'll start with the surgery right away. Please step out."

"Kira, calm down," Athrun said as he tried comforting his friend, the twin was already shaking violently, any minute he would burst already.

"She's a tough girl, she'll pull through."

Tears were flowing out uncontrollably, "CAGALLI!!!"

" Kira, you okay?" Lacus asked him, concerned

"I'm fine I just freaked awhile ago…" Kira said giving a small smile. "How's Athrun doing?"

As soon as they heard the news, Lacus and the gang rushed to the hospital waiting for Cagalli's surgery to finish which already took two hours…

"His quiet at the moment, but obviously he's having a war inside."

Athrun took off his coat and polo which was now covered with Cagalli's blood. He has seen blood a lot of times especially during the war, but seeing Cagalli's blood made him queasy…

The doctor came our finally… "How is she?" Athrun eagerly asked.

"She's gonna be alright. She'll wake up in a day or two…with the wounds she had, she was lucky after fighting with well-trained soldiers"

"Yeah, I guess…" he glanced at Cagalli's sleeping form.

"Mwu-san" Kira called

He turned around to come face-to-face with Kira. "Oi, Kira, heck of a party, huh?"

"Well, yeah…anyway do you know who those guys were?"

"Apparently, they were coordinator-naturals victims of the first and second war. Rebels who hate politicians…It's a good thing Cagalli finished them off… How is she anyway?" and gave a warm smile, trying to make Kira feel better.

Murrue appeared beside Mwu, "Ara, Kira, how's Cagalli?"

"I just asked the same thing." Mwu said as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"She's stable at the moment…Athrun's taking care of her…"

"Athrun?" Mwu and Murrue gave confused looks

"It so happens, he still feels the same as five years ago ever since he met her…"

"Oh, really?"

She slowly opened her eyes

'_Where am I?'_ she glanced around the unfamiliar place. _'Am I in the hospital?'_ she saw a guy in a white muscle shirt and white pants, as if coming from a party, looked out the window.

She waited for her vision to steady. She noticed his midnight-blue hair and his emerald green orbs, that seem to suck you in.

She blinked a lot of times, making sure he wasn't just a dream. She felt butterflies in her stomach

'_Why does he look damn hot?'_

Her lids started feeling heavy again, wanting sleep.

'_Where am I and why is he here?'_ these thoughts lingered in her mind

'_Who is he anyway?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"How is she, sensei?"

"She's fine now, she woke up a few seconds earlier. She may be fully awake tomorrow."

"Thanks, sensei"

Athrun stayed by her side the whole time she was asleep, he never left her, he couldn't leave her…

"Athrun, why don't you rest, I'll look after her…" Shiho offered, "Go out and have some coffee or whatever…"

"I can't but thanks" Athrun mumbled as he grasped Cagalli's hand.

"Okay…I'll get you coffee, I'll be right back" she replied as she slid out he door

"Thanks, Yzak is lucky to have you…" Athrun called out.

She flushed red at Athrun's comment. She started walking towards the vending machine when she met a pissed Yzak…

"Where have you been?" he demanded

"The hospital wing" she replied without looking at him. She poured her self two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Yzak said as he was about to get the other cup of coffee

Shiho snatched it away, "It's not for you, it's for Athrun, he hasn't left in two days, he's a mess"

"But…" Yzak protested, feeling slightly jealous for Shiho's concern about Athrun's health

"It's drugged, okay?" Shiho interrupted as if reading his mind "It'll make him sleep, here get this one," she said as she handed him the other cup.

"Thanks," he said quietly, deep in thought.

"Welcome," she smiled at him as she walked off, "you coming, Yzak?" Shiho called out

This brought him back to reality, "Oh right! Wait for me!"

The door slid open revealing Shiho and Yzak.

"Hey, I thought you got me coffee, in return you came with Yzak…" Athrun gave off a dry laugh.

'You see," Shiho mouthed towards Yzak. "Here, drink up." Shiho handed him the cup.

"Thank again." He said as he took a sip of the coffee, "The coffee tastes great, thank you, really." He thanked gratefully.

"No prob. We're leaving, okay? Get some sleep" she told him as she pulled Yzak out.

"What was that? I thought he was gonna sleep?"

"It'll take effect nighttime to make his sleeping hours normal…"

Then came nighttime. Athrun was drowsy already. He felt like he wanted to sleep when he saw Cagalli sit up straight.

"Cagalli? You okay?"

"Yeah…" she replied without looking at him

When her gaze landed on him she asked, "Who are you?" Athrun stared at her eyes to see if she was joking but all he could see was seriousness and confusion written in her amber orbs. It was like an arrow piercing through his heart. He shook his head to clear his mind, "I'm no one in particular, go back to sleep."

"Oh okay…good night to you too," she said as she laid back down. Athrun tucked her in

He plopped back into his chair, _'She doesn't remember me, and this is what I get for all my mistakes, it's my fault.'_ He convinced himself as he fell asleep in his arms atop of Cagalli's bed.

"It's morning already!!!" Cagalli stretched her stiff body then yawned.

"Eh? Oh! It's him…" She gasped in surprise as she noticed him sleeping peacefully at the bedside.

"Well, I don't want to wake you so…" she sounded crazy talking to herself, she slowly stood up then rolled Athrun over so he was now on top of the bed.

'_He's a very heavy sleeper, guess he was really tired.' _

She found her clothes among the things in the corner. As soon as she finished changing, the door slid open.

"Cagalli?"

"Kira! Lacus! Hey!" she greeted. Kira rushed forward and gave her a big hug, squeezing her.

"Kira… stop…can't…breath, breath!" Cagalli struggled against his hold, pushing him aside to breath properly.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I love you, Cagalli, remember that, never forget it!"

"Okay…" she said slowly, turning to Lacus for some explanation.

Lacus just smiled at her in reply.

"Where's Athrun?" Kira asked peering over her shoulder

"Athrun? Athrun who?" Kira and Lacus looked at her strangely.

"Tall man…" Lacus hand went above her head, "…blue shoulder length hair…" her hand went to her shoulder as she tugged on her hair, "…and green eyes…" she pointed to her eyes.

"Oh…" Cagalli was caught up at Lacus' explanation, "Oh! Him…he's in the bed…" Kira and Lacus made their way towards the bed and stared at the sleeping Athrun. Kira's eyes blazed as Lacus tried to stop him from strangling Athrun.

"He was really tired, I guess, I mean, he didn't even notice me when I moved him…"Cagalli said out loud

"You moved him?"

"Well, yeah…he was kinda heavy though…"

"Oh…"

"Who is he anyway?"

"You don't remember? He's your…" he was cut off by Lacus' jab

"You'll find out later when he wakes up…" Lacus winked at her direction as she pushed Kira out.

"What was that for?" Kira asked

"You'll see…" Lacus stated matter of factly, with a smile tugging her lips.

Athun opened his eyes only to stare up to see golden orbs staring back. He jerked his head up in surprise causing their heads to bump.

"Ouch!" Cagalli fell backwards holding on to her head.

"Ow..Ow…" Athrun muttered

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"It was your fault, you startled me, it's how people feel when they see someone looks at them while they're sleeping." He reasoned

"My fault?! You are so full of yourself!" her temper seriously rising. She was about to grab his shirt and give him a shake when she heard laughter…his laughter.

"Wha---What are you laughing at?!" she glared, oh yes did she glare…

"No, nothing…you should have…seen the look…on your face." He gasped out in between his laughter which soon turned into a roar of laughter. She waited until his laughter died down.

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"nothing, with that look it seemed you were really mad…"

"not really," she shrugged, " used to it already…anyway, anyhow, I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha." Extending her hand, Athrun took her hand and shook it. "Athrun. Athrun Zala."

"Eh? Soon-to-be Chairman of PLANT!"

"uh…yeah…"he said slowly, uncertain of what was gonna happen next.

"Okay, I'm hungry want to get a bite?" she asked him, tilting her head, waiting for his answer

"Uh…hmmm…" his stomach grumbled loudly, causing him to blush deep red, she laughed heartedly

"I take that as a yes…now get your butt of the bed and let's go," she pulled him out of bed.

As they stepped into the dining area, people could hear Cagalli chatting away as Athrun chatted with her, which he seldom does when with girls.

"Over here!" Miriallia yelled. On the table Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Miriallia, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Mwu and Murrue were already seated.

As both of them sat down to eat, Cagalli told them, "By the way, this is Athrun Zala."

"We know," they chorused.

"So I was the only one not introduced to him?" she asked frowning.

Everyone looked at her weirdly exchanging glances. Kira and Lacus looked fine.

"You know about this already?" Murrue whispered to Kira and he nodded in reply.

All of them chatted, pretending nothing happened, they decided until later to ask Kira and Lacus for details.

"Cagalli, let's get you checked out, first." Kira said as he stood up.

"Why? I'm fine," she groaned, one thing she hated was doctors poking her with their so called equipments to have her checked.

"Oh sure, you're so fine, you have a concussion on the head, bandage all over your body and you wince every time you move." He said sarcastically.

"Oh I forgot, my coordinator brother knows and sees everything." She said as she stood up, glaring at Kira, standing her ground.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know I'm good." He answered back.

"Stop it." Athrun said sternly as he pushed both twins back down. "I'll take her later, Kira. I'll tell you the results, if not, let's all go later." he said, giving no way for arguments.

"Hai, hai" both twins admitted defeat

When both of them settled down, a kid approached them. The same kid in the ballroom, "Ano, nee-chan…"

Cagalli looked at her. She reminded her of herself, wiggly and someone who can't stand still, "Yes?" she smiled softly as she held the kid by the shoulders to stop her moving around.

"Thank you!" she shouted as if gathered her all her strength just to say that.

"No prob." Cagalli ruffled her hair.

"So how is she? Kira asked, nervous to know the results.

"From her signs, it seems she has partial amnesia. The cause would be something she chose to forget from past hurt, anger and stuff like that." The doctor explained.

"Oh" the group behind Kira chorused.

"I have a favor to ask all of you," Athrun started, "don't tell Cagalli who I was to her before. I don't want her to get hurt again. It would be better if we remained friends." He said sadly.

"But---"

"No buts! It's better this way." He said but hurt was written all over his face.

"Couldn't believe Athrun would do something like that…I though---"

"He could care only for himself, in short, he was selfish." Lacus continued.

"you do know its freaky when you do that---continue each other's sentences" Shiho said

"Oh! I'm--"

"---sorry…"

"Stop that!"

"Anyway, that was what I felt on Athrun after he left Cagalli, but he is still the same Athrun." Lacus said

"He is still a righteous bastard, I guess" Yzak agreed

"Counting all the girls he's been with, he still loves Cagalli after all, even though she chose Orb over him." Miriallia added

"He does have a heart" Shiho said thoughtfully.

"Guess Athrun changed little over years but we were blinded by what he did, we didn't really notice…Some friends…" Dearka said.

"He is still the same Athrun I met 5 years ago" Murrue pointed out

"He may look mature, but inside he is still a boy." Mwu said

All 8 of them were having coffee in the parlor while Athrun watched over Cagalli.

"Your engagement party was postponed…when Is it?" Murrue asked

"Its tonight actually…" e turned to Lacus who was sitting beside him. "Let's cancel our bet, Lacus"

"The bet? Oh that one…Why?"

"I don't care anymore, as long as Cagalli is happy, its fine with me…"

"Kira, I knew you would see it in my way…" she smiled as she leaned her head on its shoulder, "Its fine with me."

Kira placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer and Lacus snuggled closer.

"Damn, Kira, we're married but we don't do that." Yzak said in an annoyed voice after seeing their public display of affections.

"You're just jealous you don't have a romantic bone in you and Shiho doesn't let you do this to her." Kira teased back

A faint tint of red could be seen in his cheeks. "Oh…shut up, continue what you are doing." He muttered as everyone laughed at his reaction.

"You see" Kira mocked as he kissed Lacus in the cheek

"Get a room!"

"Let's go to the dining area."

"Huh?"

"Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"But we just had breakfast" Athrun reasoned out.

"Come on," she pulled him by the hand. A single gesture caused Athrun to blush

"Athrun? Are you alright? Why are you all red?" she asked placing her back palm against his forehead

"Uh..no…let's go" he said as he walked pass her, his hands shoved into his pockets, Cagalli stared at his back strangely then ran after him when she realized she was being left behind already

"I'll have chocolate parfait please and---" she turned to Athrun, "black coffee with cinnamon, right?"

Athrun nodded, and then it hit him, _'How did she know that I like blank coffee with cinnamon? Only a few people know my desired yet abnormal taste, Cagalli knew but now her of me memory is gone right?'_

"Hey Athrun, the guys are gonna spar later, wanna come along?"

"Spar? With who? You?"

"Something wrong with that?" her eyes blazed.

"Uh, no…" he said nervously

"Good!" she said satisfied, "Ah! It's here!" she explained as the parfait came, "Wanna try?" she asked as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream towards his direction.

"No thanks, don't eat sweets" he replied as he drank his coffee

"You don't eat sweets? What are you? You missed half you're life! Here, try some." She raised the spoon again.

'No"

"Try, it's so much better than your black coffee with cinnamon, it's a weird combination"

"No" he never ate sweets after what happened three years ago, sweets always reminded him of her.

"Try it!"

"No!"

"Don't make me force you!"

"No!"

Cagalli shoved the ice cream in his mouth, "Now that's a good boy…" A giggle escaped her lips

Athrun wiped his mouth, "That was so mature of you" he said sarcastically

"I know" she grinned

'_She hasn't changed a bit'_ Athrun thought happily yet sad

"Who's winning?" Cagalli asked Dearka as she and Athrun walked in the gym

"It's hard to tell, both of them are good, Shiho used to lose to me, now she's head to head with Yzak."

Shiho and Yzak were sparring head on.

"Oi, Yzak!" Cagalli called

This caused Yzak to look up, letting Shiho an opening to knock him over

"No fair! I was distracted!" he was pinned to the floor, Shiho kneeing his chest.

"Nope Jule, deal's a deal." She smirked as she stood up and offered her hand and pulled Yzak to his feet. "You have to drink Dearka's poison, cough I mean juice…"

Dearka poured Yzak a glass of his…uh…unknown juice which was not appetizing to look at, it was gooey and sloppy and green. Yzak looked at the glass distastefully, and then using all his wits, he grabbed the glass and drank all straight.

"Ugh!!" he coughed out loud as if dying which everyone found it entertaining

"How is it?" Shiho inquired, her eyebrows rising, making fun of Yzak.

"It was rotten! Shit Elsman, what was that?!"

"My secret weapon! Mwahahahahaha!!!!" Dearka gave an evil laugh which made everyone stare at him

"Round two!" Yzak challenged, "I won't be a loser!"

"You already are." Shiho commented

"Give chance to others!" Cagalli protested, as Yzak was busy glaring at Shiho

"I'll challenge Athrun to a spar!" she announced pointing a finger at him

"Me? I can't, I don't fight girls" he reasoned

"Girl, my ass, Zala!" she gave an evil smirk, "Or are you afraid?" she taunted

"No way in hell!" he said losing his cool; he didn't like the looks given to him by refusing her offer. Both of them got on their stances.

"Ready…set…GO!" Miriallia signaled the start.

Both attacked each other, of course, Athrun held back a little, he didn't want to hurt her, until he heard the wager.

"The loser has to eat Dearka's cooking!" Shiho shouted

'_I can't lose!'_ Athrun thought as he threw a punch

'_I don't wanna die yet!'_ she gave a kick.

Athrun caught the kick, this looked bad for Cagalli. He twisted her leg so that she fell on her stomach to the floor. Athrun secured her by holding her arm at the back and sitting on her back.

Cagalli groaned out loud. "Damn!"

"You see, I'm not afraid of fighting a girl" Athrun smirked down at her

Cagalli head was spinning…images of someone attacking her flashed through her head. It was a shadow, she wasn't sure who ever that was. She could just make out a hazy shadow

_She shot at the shadow, he appeared on top and knocked her over, and he held a knife. She saw a knife come down at her. She gave of a pitched scream._

"_A girl?" The shadow was shocked, all she could see were his emerald orbs in shock_

"Cagalli!"

"Cagalli!" she could hear a voice calling her

"Cagalli!" Athrun said shaking her beneath him

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her trance

"Are you okay? What happened? You suddenly went limp"

"Maybe its because you're still on top of me…Do you know how heavy you are?" she said sarcastically

Athrun flushed red, "…sorry…" he stood up and offered his hand to Cagalli.

She took his hand, it felt familiar…

"You lost, you have to eat Dearka's cooking" Athrun said grinning

She groaned, slapping her forehead. She went near the table where the chunk of who-the-hell-know-what-this-is food. She glanced at Athrun giving him the puppy dog eyes, hoping he would be kind and spare her.

Athrun couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes, he glanced away, "You can do it!" he encourage with a hint of smile in his lips.

"You suck" Cagalli grumbled at Athrun, Athrun just grinned at her in return.

As she was about to pop one into her mouth, Athrun went closer to get a good view, Cagalli, with fast reflexes for a natural, got one and pushed a chunk into his mouth.

"Eh?!" Both of them were turning different shades of color, the audience leaned forward anticipating their reactions.

"What the hell was that?!?!" Cagalli was the first one to recover

"Hehe…" Dearka gave another evil laugh

Athrun was still struggling until Kira gave him a slap in the back, which made him swallow all.

"Water…Wa-water!" he called out

As he finished drinking, he gave a sigh of relief, "I thought I was gonna die!" he said exasperated. This made everyone laugh

"Remind me never to let Dearka cook again" Athrun said, he then turned to Cagalli, "You're so unfair, you pushed a chunk of THAT into my mouth!" he complained as he frowned at Cagalli

"I also ate one anyway and…uh…it was tempting?" Cagalli gave a shrug and put on an innocent smile

"Haha…whatever"

"Sorry, but you cant go to the party tonight." after feeling her burning hot forehead.

"NoOoOo!!! I have to go!!! I'm the twin!!!" she yelled, having tantrums like a 3-year old

"Nope, I'm in charge of you, Kira and Lacus won't even let you go if they ever find out. It's your fault too, You just recovered then you eat ice cream, spar with me and Dearka's chunk of God know what."

"We could keep it a secret…Please!!!" she gave her puppy dog pout.

"First, I want you to sleep, we'll see how you do later."

"Thanks" she said as she gave him a sincere smile and then she dozed off.

'_She's still a soft girl inside. She hasn't changed that much. This is what I love about her.' _He tucked her in

"Athrun, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Cagalli shouted as she raced down the hallway leading to the ballroom in her gown. Yes they were going to the engagement party. Athrun woke Cagalli up a little late so they were running late. Cagalli was wearing a simple mint-green spaghetti strapped dress while Athrun was wearing a white tux with a half-coat.

"We're not that late, calm down, anyway you're not that well yet!" he said as he chased after her.

"I'm fine, come on!"

"Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb and Athrun Zala of PLANT" the voice announced their arrival as they stepped into the ballroom

A gasp could be heard all around. Cameras were flashing. The paparazzi were always ahead, they were always after the love lives of the Chief Representative of Orb and the soon-to-be Chairman of PLANT since both of them never seem to show their affections in public.

"Shall we?" Athrun whispered offering his arm like a true gentleman

"Yeah…" she said taking his arm

Meyrin looked from a distance._ 'She lost her memory about Athrun, why is he still with her?' _She always knew that Athrun was still I love with her and that she had no chance, but she was there for him for 3 years didn't that count for something?anger could be seen in her eyes. She felt that Athrun has been snatched away from her, She was the one Athrun should be with. _'You're gonna pay, Athha!'_

"What took you guys so long?" Dearka asked as he placed his arms across Athrun and Cagalli's shoulders

"It was his entire fault." She said pointing to him

"My fault? What did I do?" he said frowning

"He was a slow poke, he took many of my precious minutes just to change."

Dearka raised his eyebrows at Athrun's direction. He knows that Athrun only takes awhile to change. The truth was he wasn't changing, he was hiding things that would trigger Cagalli's memory of him which when she asks, he wouldn't be able to explain it. He would rather watch her from a distance than to hurt her again.

"Yeah…it was my fault" he finally said

"See?" she pointed

They were all having a fun time, they were dancing the night away except Meyrin, who rejected the offers of the people to keep watch at the actions of Athrun. She may sound like a stalker, but the truth is that she made a promise to herself; she would never be in the shadow of another anymore. Luckily she had a caring sister, she may be jealous of her sister, but now she has Shinn. Shinn has been like a brother figure to her. Shinn and Luna always knew how to make her feel better. Both knew how her silly little crush on Athrun blossomed into love and how she struggled to win his love. Right now, they stopped just to keep her company.

"Mey, why don't you dance? Forget Athrun for night."

"Uhmm…okay…Let's dance Shinn." She said as she pulled Shinn across the ballroom

Shinn and Luna stared at her strangely. Meyrin waited for Athrun and Cagalli as they were getting closer. She 'accidentally' bumped into the, causing the 4 to stop.

"Stellar--?" Shinn whispered as he only got a glimpse of blond hair.

"Ha?!"

"Oh Athha," he narrowed his eyes, glaring even as he realized his mistake.

"Hi" Cagalli greeted, "do I know you? Cagalli Yula Athha by the way."

All 3 were shocked to hear her say that. They thought she only forgot Athrun but Lo and Behold, another one. Cagalli stared at Shinn, waiting for his answer. She had to mask up herself, because she was sure she's never met this guy. She has to be civilized to keep her image

"Shinn. Shinn Asuka." He finally said

"Nice meeting you, Shinn. We have to go now." She smiled as she and Athrun walked away.

Shinn was drawn to her, He felt as if it was Stellar he was talking to. The first time he met her, she was a headstrong Athha with ideals that would never come true. Now he was just plainly attracted to her.

"Who was that brat?" she asked

"Shinn Asuka, didn't he tell you or are you now deaf?"

"Shut up, anyway I know who he is. What I want to know is, who.is.he?"

"Isn't that the same question?"

"NO. I didn't do anything and yet when THEY bumped into us, he glared at me. And I am not Stella or Stellar or whoever that is!"

"Calm down, he has a reason to."

"A reason to what?! Get mad at me? I don't even know him?!"

"I'll tell you later" Cagalli looked at him skeptically.

"Promise." He said as he raised his right hand.

"So you're telling me, his family died during the Onogoro incident. And now he's mad at the Athha's and Stellar was his crazy girl that Kira accidentally killed. And now Kira and Shinn are friends."

"Yeah, a little different from what I said but yeah somewhat like that."

"He's unreasonable!"

"He is still a kid---"

"So what, he's 18 for God's sake! I ran Orb since I was 16. He's impractical!"

"Keep quiet, people would hear---"

"excuse me," a voice interrupted. Cagalli was about to scold whoever disturbed their talk when she looked up.

"Look here, du--" She saw Shinn standing in front of them. "What is it?" she asked, putting on her image

"uh…can I have this dance?" he offered his hand

Her eyes widened in shock, "Ok." she responded by placing her hand in his, she gave an apologetic look at Athrun. Athrun gave her a nod, signaling a go, but he felt something brewing within him. Something he never felt before except for the time he heard Cagalli almost got married to Yuuna.

"A-Athrun-kun!" he looked up to Meyrin, "ano, let's dance, shall we?"

'_I guess, I have no choice, damn Cagalli why did you have to go now?'_ he thought. He smiled at her, "I'd love to," keeping his gentleman image.

"Shinn, I thought you hated the Athha?" a voice mumbled softly talking to no one.

"What are you doing here?"

Shiho didn't bother to turn around as she watched the space through the big glass window. She lived here all her life, yet it never ceases to amaze her. She came out here since her partner was pissing her off and Yzak was somewhere off flirting with blond girls, daughters of the old councilmen. She doesn't love Yzak, right? Why is she feeling this way?

Yzak stepped closer towards her. They could hear the music form the ballroom.

"I thought you were dancing with the representative of Carpentaria?"

"I was…he IS an asshole." She said obviously pissed.

"What did he do?" he asked trying to control himself. He didn't love Shiho, right? Maybe he did a little but he is still confused. He just cared for her, he was just concerned for her, he just hated seeing her in pain, anger and pissed, he didn't like how men lusted after her, and he just didn't like men to flirt with her. After all he is her husband, he is possessive. But that doesn't mean he loves her, right?

"After dancing, he leaned over to kiss me, I was shocked I froze, he went closer…" Yzak clenched his fists, "then the smell of alcohol in his breath brought me back so I punched him in the face, think I broke his nose." She shrugged indifferently. "Then as I was walking away, he pulled me back then started doing stuff, and then I twisted his arm and kicked him in the balls." Yzak felt a **little** pity for him but he deserved it…

"He what? What stuff?!" his voice rising when he realized what she just said, he was about to go back in to teach him not to mess with him, when he felt Shiho pull him back.

"Don't do anything rash"

"I won't"

"No really, Yzak. Stop it. I did enough. Anyway you're not yourself today. You sound like a jealous husband."

"So what if I am." He muttered, turning his face away. She looked at him weirdly, she was shocked, never did she think that Yzak would say that.

"You are a sweet talker, you know that?" she said turning her back at him.

"Sweet talker? I tell the truth." He said looking a bit hurt but was still blushing furiously.

"haha, very funny, cut it with the jokes. I know you had fun with those blond spoiled brats awhile ago."

Yzak stared at her back, till he realized what she was saying, he smiled "Oh…so you are ALSO jealous."

"Am not!" she was glad her back was turned toward him, not to let him see her face heat up.

"He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He loves it when he reads right through her, yet she finds a way to cover it up. Yzak took her by the waist, "Don't worry I won't change anyone over you, you are the one I married, not to mention, my mom would have my head if she ever heard that I hurt you."

Shiho laughed as she relaxed in his arms, "Still a mama's boy, huh?"

"Whatever, let's dance" he whispered against her ear. He turned her around to face him as he swayed to the beat. Shiho followed his lead as she rested her head on his chest.

'I'm starting to fall for her,' he thought. She has been with him for the past 5 years. One of his most loyal companions. She was headstrong and independent; she was always calm when everyone was in panic. She cared for others more than herself. She was a know-it-all but it was one of the things that attracted him. She was one of the few people, who could make him laugh, enjoy life and read right through him. She was always there, showing care, even though he never deserved it. She was thoughtful and kind. _'I would be lost without her'_

Yzak suddenly stopped and pulled back. He lifted Shiho's chin up. He stared right in her eyes. Her amethyst eyes suck you in, they were really sharp as if having life of its own.

"Shiho, don't leave me."

"What?"

"Just don't, don't leave me, promise me"

"I won't" she promised, confuse but she still smiled assuring him. She doesn't understand Yzak but he always has a reason to do such things. She stared deep into his icy blue eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes widened in shock. She slowly closed her eyes and returned his kiss. He deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance as she opened her mouth for him. The tongues battled for dominance in that kiss. Yzak pulled her closer as Shiho ran one hand through his silky hair and the other she trailed down his neck and rested it in his shoulder.

Both of them pulled back for air. "Oh wow…" her fingers came to her lips

"Was I, your first one?" Yzak asked as he raised his eyebrows

Shiho nodded, her face firing up. "You did okay, for a first timer." Yzak said teasingly

"Yzak!" Shiho said, her face heating up more.

Yzak smiled at her then pulled her back for a hug. Shiho laid her head back on his chest. He loved it when Shiho blushes, she looks like a little school girl. They just swayed to the music, enjoying each other's company.

"Yzak wasn't this mature before…the more I want him, cherish your time with him as you can, Hahnenfuss…he will be mine." A voice said spying on them.

"Hey, you've seen Yzak?" Dearka asked

"Nope." Miriallia answered back

"Let's look for him. Awhile ago, he was pissed seeing the rep of Carpentaria flirt with Shiho"

"Oh? Shiho was also pissed since Yzak was flirting with a bunch of blonds."

"They are so meant for each other." Dearka grinned a mischievous grin

Miriallia and Dearka went over to Kira, Lacus, Athrun. Cagalli, Murrue and Mwu who were peeping in a slightly ajar door

"What are you looking at?" Miriallia asked

"Shh!!!" Cagalli covered her mouth and pulled her down to peep in the ajar door, her eyes widened in shock

Yzak and Shiho were making out. They were all watching. Fascinated, Shiho and Yzak rarely showed their affections.

"Wha--!" Dearka almost yelled if it wasn't for Kira and Athrun who covered his mouth.

"Milly, camera!"

Snap! Snap! Snap! Polaroid, film and digital pictures were taken, for back-up purposes.

"That is so going to the photo album" Kira grinned

As the party came to an end, people were all retiring to their bedrooms. Shiho and Yzak were busy chasing Miriallia and Dearka around after they showed the photo. They all joined Kira and the others at the refreshment table as most have gone.

"So sis, how were your dances? Anybody asked you, I mean, you look so much like a girl today…" Kira said.

"Yes, bro, a lot asked me. Even Athrun here danced with me," she carelessly waved her hand at Athrun, " Even a dude named, Shinn. You know him right? How come I don't get to meet your friends?" Cagalli pouted

"Shinn? You don't know Shinn?" Cagalli shook her head

"Even Shinn you don't remember?" Kira asked again

"Even? Who's the other one?" Cagalli asked confused.

Kira clamped his mouth shut, realizing his mistake. "Who is the other one?" Cagalli asked again. Kira turned his gaze somewhere else. She looked at everyone, but most of them would not look at her eyes.

"Who is it? Is it bad for me to know? Yzak, Mwu, Milly…" turning to each one looking for answers.

Athrun kept quiet. But he didn't like lying to Cagalli. Lacus touched Athrun to the shoulder. As he looked at her, her eyes told him to do it. She smiled at him signaling that he was not going to make a mistake by telling her that. He looked around and each of their eyes told him to go for it.

"It was me, you forgot who I am."

Cagalli turned around, since Athrun was behind her. She looked at him confused and wide-eyed.

"Wh-what?" she stammered

"The friend that you can't remember, was me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"You? I have been with you all this time, why didn't you tell me?"

"Athrun, we'll go ahead, we'll give you space. Explain it to her" Kira said as everyone stepped out of the ballroom.

As everyone left, Cagalli turned back to him, "why didn't you tell me? Do I have amnesia?" she asked hurt

"No, you do not have amnesia, only a partial though, something you decided to forget after having your concussion. I was a part that hurt you deeply, that is why promised that I wont do it again…I thought saying nothing would be best for you." Athrun said quietly

"Tell me about us."

"I'm sorry, I can't I already promised myself not to hurt you anymore."

"Please…Athrun"

"Sorry…" Cagalli looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about this.

"If you won't tell me, since you think it will hurt me, then tell the fun times we had, as a friend please…"

"I'll think about it…let's go to sleep…I tired already…"

"Oh sure…you old man…"

"I'm not old…I'm even younger than you…"

"Yeah…sure by a few months, but you act older than me and Kira…"

"Let's go…" he pulled her by the hand. "And I am tired, not because I'm old, I'm tired, Meyrin was hanging around me…"

"I thought you got it under control? You said you were going to tell Meyrin that you only see her as a sister?"

Athrun groaned, "I can't hurt her"

"You're too soft…It's your life after all." Cagalli let out a laugh that echoed in the hallway

"Shut up, my head's pounding."

"Want aspirin with that?" she teased

Athrun slid open the door to their room, Yes their room. They are staying together, since they had to discharge a part of the ship, a part of the rooms were taken. A room had to have two to three people. Since they stayed at the hospital wing the first day, they were left with a room to share. Kira and Lacus, one room, Shiho and Milly another, Mwu and Murrue, Dearka, Shinn and Yzak, Meyrin, Luna and some other girl(which will come later). Some rooms only have one bed, a bunk bed and single bed while the others have twin beds. Luckily Athrun and Cagalli got twin beds.

Athrun fell to his bed with a thud…He was really tired. He just wanted to sleep and wake up when ever he feels like to. Cagalli was in the bathroom, changing into her pajamas.

Athrun was starting to doze off, when he felt Cagalli sit on him. "What!" he opened his eyes only to find himself pinned. He blushed bright red, "Cagalli, what are you doing?"

"Oh, get your head out of the gutter. Tell me who you were to me"

"I told you I would think about it. Lemme sleep!" he whined like a kid needing sleep

"Come on…tell me!!" she said shaking Athrun awake

"Tomorrow, promise, I need to sleep!!!"

"No way, you wouldn't tell me tomorrow, either…tell me now."

Athrun was really in the verge of sleeping, he flipped causing Cagalli to fall to the bed. Athrun slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to secure her, and to make sure she doesn't pull another stunt like what she did.

"A-athrun?!" Cagalli stammered

"Go to sleep."

He didn't care if she was at his bed or hers, he just wanted to get some sleep and be with her.

Lacus slowly opened her eyes as she came to see Kira's smiling face

"Kira…" she yawned

Kira was still grinning mischievously as he kissed her good morning, "Morning, princess, you look beautiful."

Lacus blushed red. They were only engaged for almost a month and a half now yet they were still as conservative as ever. Even though they lived in the same house for five years now, they are still easily embarrassed. Kira hugged her tight.

"Lacus, have you ever thought how lucky we are?"

"Kira?" confused by Kira's sudden action and question

"Look at Cags and Athrun, they were so torn apart yet they are both stubborn to each other and swallow their pride. Now they are trying to forget their past, but they can never do that."

"We are lucky aren't we?" she smiled, "Cagalli and Athrun are different, they always put their duties and responsibilities before themselves. They'd rather have their friends happier than see to their own happiness."

"You wanna check on Athrun and Cagalli?" he grinned again, a glint in his eyes.

"Kira."

"Okay…" he pouted

"Come on, let's go!"

Kira's face lit up, he was gonna spy on his sister and best friend! Kira jumped out of the bed dashed into the bathroom to have a shower and changed his clothes. He changed into a pair of black pants and shoes and a polo over a t-shirt. Lacus went to the bathroom to change out of her long night gown. She came out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved green sundress with the sleeves loose at the end. As both of them stepped out they met with Miriallia and Shiho. Shiho was in a hooded sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans while Miriallia was in plain orange dress that reached her knees.

"Hey!"

"Morning!"

"Too you too," the girls greeted each other.

"Oi!!!" a voice called out, they all turned to look

Dearka was in a pair of baggy pants and gray long-sleeved shirt. Behind him was a muttering Yzak, obviously pissed. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white muscle shirt. So unlike his casual wear, suits.

"Yzak?"

"What!"

"Nothing, you look different," Shiho said trying to repress a giggle.

"Oh, Shut Up."

"Going to breakfast?" Lunamaria asked as reached them with Shinn and Meyrin behind her. Shinn was dressed in his usual jacket and pants. Lunamaria was wearing a hip jeans and a spaghetti strapped shirt that showed her bellybutton while Meyrin was wearing jumpers.

"Not yet, we…uh…were going to Athrun's room to see how they were doing."

"Cool! Let's go!" Dearka and Miriallia said in unison.

As they stepped in front of the room and knocked, no one answered the door. Kira instead opened the room. The others stayed at the living room as Kira and Lacus went to the bedroom to check. A gasp can be heard, Shiho and Milly ran to the bedroom.

"Woah!" Milly said under her breath

Yzak and Dearka and the others then came to the room. They saw, they conquered and they…no…They saw Athrun and Cagalli sleeping in the same bed, with his arm around her waist securing her near him, as if protecting her from someone.

"A-Athrun-kun!" Meyrin stuttered, Lunamaria and Shinn, gave her a worried side-glance

Kira was shaking vigorously, his fist clenched with his knuckles turning white.

"Oh no…" Lacus said with a worried look, knowing that Kira's overprotective brother mode was coming.

He stomped towards the bed and sat on Athrun, and started shaking him awake. Athrun then woke up in a start.

"Wha-what!" he glance up to see an angry Kira, when he looked around, their faces showed shock. "What is going on?" he asked

"Lemme tell you what is going on, your in bed with my sister!"

Athrun looked to his side to see Cagalli curled her back to him, sleeping peacefully.

"AAAhhhhh!!!" he was startled, he fell to the floor, with Kira still on top of him. "Hell, Athrun that hurt!"

"Sorry, Kira…" he said trying to say it smoothly, "nothing happened, I swear… I needed to sleep, she was pestering me, I slept and uh…that…"his hands were in front of him, his only defense since Kira was still seated on him.

Cagalli stirred as she rolled, near the edge of the bed almost falling when Athrun and Kira pushed her back. She opened her eyes to see Kira SITTING on Athrun

"Eeeww!!! Do it somewhere else!!!" she said as she moved again, causing her to fall on Kira, on top of the pile. "Eh?!?!?!"

"Ugh!" Athrun had a hard time breathing, the twins were on top of him. "Get off!! Can't breath!!!"

Kira and Cagalli were actually arguing having a punching contest when they heard Athrun, "Oh!" they both got off as Athrun gasped for breath.

"So there was a misunderstanding," Cagalli asked to clarify things.

"So it seems" Kira scratched his head.

Athrun stepped out of the bathroom as was drying his hair with a towel, "Cags, your turn" His hair was a mess which added to his sexy look.

"Cags? Who said you can call me that?"

"I did, CAGS," emphasizing Cags, "Now go and take a bath" he commanded

Cagalli made a face at him and went inside the bathroom.

"A few days and you can already control her, I'm impressed." Kira said, nodding his head

"I have my ways…" he grinned

They waited for Cagalli as the others went ahead.

She stepped out of the steamy bathroom, her long haired tied. She was wearing a red sleeveless and cargo pants.

"Damn, why do I have long hairs already, anywayz?" she complained

"Not my fault, you didn't want to cut it."

"Lacus, can you cut my hair?"

Lacus looked up in shock, "You didn't want to cut it. You said no matter what you will do I won't let you cut your hair."

"Just cut it, it's in the way."

Lacus took her hair and in a swift motion, the hair was gone. "Much better." Cagalli said as she shook her hair.

"Come on, let's eat."

A few days passed, the things done per day. Cagalli learned more about Athrun. But he didn't mention anything about their past, past…you know what I mean. Yzak and Shiho were warming up to one another. Dearka and Miriallia were still a happy couple. Kira and Lacus loved watching their reaction, they love observing from a distance. Shinn was always in a trance, staring at Cagalli, Luna took notice of this. She felt hurt, but she didn't want to doubt Shinn. Meyrin still watched Athrun from time to time.

They were going back to earth, to have a small get together. Their friends. Which is also a lot. But a little fewer than the politicians party.

"It's good to be home!" Cagalli shouted as she stepped into the Athha Mansion. They were all gonna live in the Athha Mansion. It had enough rooms to accommodate all, two per room. Kira and Lacus, Mwu and Murrue, Dearka and Yzak, Milly and Shiho, Luna and Meyrin, Shinn was gonna stay with Sai. Sai is back, he came from across the world to Orb just to join Kira's 'small' party. He got over Flay but he still doesn't have a permanent girlfriend

"Sai! Long time no see!" Kira said as he ran to him to give him a hug

"Hey, Kira…looking good" he said back with a smile as he checked the people around. "Mwu-san, Murrue-san, long time no see too"

"Hey kid," Mwu greeted as he carried their bags inside and ruffled his hair as he passed Sai.

"Hey guys, this is Sai. Sai Argyle." He announced to the group behind him

"Cagalli, we've met a few times just didn't converse, huh?" Cagalli said as she grinned at him

"Athrun, we've also met in the ArchAngel."

"You were in the ArchAngel?" Cagalli turned to him

"Yeah…tell you about it later." He said as he grabbed his and her luggage inside

Sai gave Kira a look, confused. He knew that Athrun and Cagalli were together.

'I'll tell you later' Kira mouthed and Sai nodded in response

"Dearka, you also know me…the dude that digs Milly."

"Dearka!" Miriallia shouted

"I know, that. I told you not to hurt her right?" Sai said in a mocking manner

"Sai!" Miriallia shouted again

"As you can see, she's absolutely fine" he replied with a grin as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, you two love teasing me…"

"Yup!" they both said in unison.

"Shinn Asuka"

"Lunamaria Hawke"

"Meyrin Hawke"

"Yeah, Minerva crew and pilots." Sai said

"Shiho Hahnenfuss…" Shiho introduced

"You forgot the Jule." Yzak pointed out. Dearka, Kira and Athrun snickered in the background

"Oh yeah, Shiho Hahnenfuss-Jule" she turned to Yzak, "Happy?". Cagalli, Miriallia and Luna laughed out loud. Meyrin and Lacus laughed politely.

"Immensely." He said, "Yzak Jule." He said to Sai, extending his hand for a shake.

"Married." Sai said. "Saw your wedding in the ZAFT news, the only child of the former council woman, Ezaria Jule is finally married."

Yzak raised an eyebrow, "It was in the news?!" his voice raising.

"I think your mom loves you so much, that she wanted as much publicity as she can. Don't worry your fans in earth don't know that, it didn't show here. I was in PLANT that time." Sai grinned

"Fan Club?"

"Don't you know that? All that participated in the war, the soldiers who piloted Mobile Suits in the Clyne Faction, ZAFT soldiers have one, even Kira. Orb soldiers and ZAFT girls also have one, but Shiho is the most famous one. From time to time, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke sometimes have one, seasonal though."

"How come you know much?" Shinn asked him, "Are you a spy?" his eyes narrowing

"A spy? Hell no, made my time in the military already. I am now a programmer, see it in the internet almost everyday."

"Come on, stop harassing my friend," Kira said as he pulled Sai away.

They all settled in their respective rooms. They all went to the pool side. They were gonna have a party. First part of the party, Mwu and Murrue, Miriallia and Luna actually arranged the party, the locations and games stuff. Luna was actually included since she was an experienced host, she was lively and she never held grudges against one another. Mwu and Murrue were somewhat like chaperons as the oldest in the group.

The guys were waiting, for the girls. _Typical Girls _they thought, girls who took time changing and giggling at the same time. Stuff like that. The guys were all wearing trunks, just different colors.

"Come on," Miriallia and Luna shouted as they were pulling the hands of Shiho, Cagalli, Lacus and Meyrin towards the pool. Miriallia was in an orange two piece and Luna was in a black bikini. These were okay, since they weren't that much concerned for showing a little skin. Lacus was in a pink two-piece which made Kira lust for her. Kira took Lacus by the waist, lifting one of Luna and Miriallia's burdens.

"Kira!" she shouted in surprise as Kira picked her up and jumped in the pool. Shrieks of laughter could be heard. Luna pushed Meyrin to the pool and she jumped after. Wrestling her little sister.

"Nee-chan!! Stop!!!" Meyrin struggled as she splashed water around

"Come on, don't be a party pooper." Luna pulled Shinn's leg to the water, causing him to fall but he was able to drag Sai in the water both of them fell in with a big splash.

Miriallia pushed Shiho towards Yzak. Shiho lost her footing, luckily Yzak was behind her to catch her.

"You are careless." He said nonchalantly

"Am not! I was pushed!" she defended, standing up straight. This was the time, Yzak took notice of what she was wearing. Shiho was in a red bikini, which showed off her curves, her arms crossed below her chest.

"You look like a girl." He commented, smirking

"I am a girl." She said glaring

"I always thought—"

"What?!" her eyes dangerously narrowing

He was about to say something when Dearka pushed Yzak, which led to a domino, Shiho screamed in shock as she felt herself falling. She clung to Yzak and both of them fell into the water. They both emerged. Their long hairs covering their face.

"You guys look like people form a horror movie!" Dearka roared in laughter.

Shiho and Yzak looked at each other and nodded

"Dearka, run…" both of them threatened

"Oops…" he said as he was chased by Yzak and Shiho around. Miriallia snapped pictures all around. She caught the present, this was her joy. She could snap people laughing, pouting, smiling, frowning, caught in the moment, making out and so much more. Whenever she sees these pictures, they always bring a smile to her lips

"MILLLLYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Dearka was running toward her direction as Shiho was holding a hose ready to spurt water any moment. Dearka ran past her, the water from the hose followed him. In the end, Miriallia was wet. Her hair flat falling straight down. She left her camera in the tripod taking automatic shots. "Dearka!!!" she then joined the chase. Yzak was running around throwing ice. Kira and Lacus were taking refuge. Cagalli started dumping cold water all over them. Athrun 'accidentally' tripped Cagalli, causing her to fall face flat in the water.

"ATHRUN ZALA!!!" she emerged, Athrun shuddered, he started running…He and Dearka were running for their lives.

Sai and Meyrin were talking a civil talk when Athrun and Dearka passed them causing them to be hit by various things. Ice, cold water, buckets and the full force of water from a hose.

"Aahhh!!!" Meyrin screamed as she shielded herself. Sai did the same. Not a gentleman I see. No just kidding, he is. He went in front of Meyrin to protect her from the various things. Everything then stopped.

"Ooohhoooo!!!! You guys look good together!!!" Kira shouted, as Lacus giggled beside him

"Knock it off, guys!" Sai yelled back

"My lil' sis it growing up!!" Luna shouted

"N-nee-chan!" her face blushing deep red.

"Come on, Sai, you can have the girl" Dearka teased

"I approve of you" Luna gave a tap on Sai's shoulder, "You guys look good."

Sai and Meyrin blushed deep red, "nee-chan!!!" at the same time Sai said, "Luna-san!!!"

"Oh you guys are meant to be." Athrun shouted across the pool.

Things may seem good at an outsiders point of view but in their hearts doubt was deep inside. Shinn was amazed with Cagalli, '_she looks like an angel_' he thought, and he was distracted when Luna splashed him in the face.

"Luna!" Shinn smiled at her as he did the same.

Luna has always watched Shinn from afar, she knows he was drifting away from her.

"Mey, go with Sai!" Athrun yelled towards Meyrin. They were playing with water, everyone had a partner.

'_Athrun why can't you understand me? You're the one I want'_ she gave a faint smile as she went with Sai.

Everyone had a fun time.

"Cagalli, when's dinner?"

"Dinner? Oh Shit! I forgot. I gave all staff personnel a leave, only Kisaka's left! They're not coming back until the day after!" she slapped her forehead

"Way to go, so smooth Cagalli" Yzak said

"I didn't do it on purpose," she pouted

"So? How are we gonna eat?"

"uh…let's take by turns, cooking the meal?" she suggested with a nervous grin

Lacus gave a sigh, "Guess we girls are starting tonight."

"I guess so too." Mwu said

"Oh Shut up. You're just waiting for food to be served." Murrue said frowning

"hehe…"he laughed as he scratched his head.

"Come on, girls, let's go."

A groan can be heard from the kitchen

"Wanna spy on the girls?" Dearka suggested with a grin plastered on his face

"Sure!" they chorused as they all ran to the kitchen window.

Shiho and Cagalli held frilly pink aprons up, looking at them distastefully. "Why? Am I so stupid?" Cagalli groaned

"Yeah…why are you so stupid, now we have to wear these frilly aprons, and they are PINK!!!" Shiho agreed

"Just put them on," Miriallia ordered

"If I know better, you're happy to be able to showoff your skills…" Cagalli said as she turned to Shiho in a whisper, "To impress Dearka more"

Shiho gave a small laughter.

"Come on, let's get started."

"How's the food?" Luna asked, as the girls were behind her, fidgeting waiting for their reactions.

The boys dug in, "heavenly," Kira smiled at Lacus, obviously used to Lacus' cooking

"Hell! It's burnt!" Yzak said in a loud voice.

Shiho glared, she glared causing Yzak to shudder and shut up, "I mean, it was slightly burnt, but it taste good." He said trying to avoid Shiho's cold gaze.

They all ate together, constantly chatting with each other. Making the table lively.

'_I miss eating like this.'_ Cagalli thought as she observed the happy faces of people around her.

Flashbacks filled her head

Her dad was with her, both were eating dinner together. She cherished these moments since he was always busy.

It shifted to the meal she had with Kisaka, Erica Simmons, Asagi and all her friends in Orb.

Her meal with the desert people, with her friend Ahfmed and others

Her first meal with her long lost brother with the kebab and the chili and yogurt sauce

Sharing meals with the people in the orphanage

A meal with the shadowed man. She wants to know more about him, she searched it through her memory yet he always comes out as a shadow but with piercing green eyes.

She loves a warm meal with everyone. They remind her of the happiness in the world. She gave a smile, happy and content right now.

"Yzak…" Dearka said

He has heard that kind of voice before, "What is it Dearka?"

"Can I---"

"No."

"But you haven't heard it yet."

"It's something nonsense, of course, it's coming from you."

"Aww…come on, just hear me out." He gave his puppy dog eyes, hoping what Cagalli said was true

"Fine, what is it?" he looked at him, he cringed

'_So Yzak really can't say no to a puppy dog face, he's gone soft'_ He laughed inside. "Well, Milly and I were talking and can I stay at her room?"

"Go ahead, its not as if I'm gonna miss you when your gone."

"Well, its not that…the bedroom has only one bed and Shiho does have to stay somewhere…"

"You're telling me, you're moving out and replacing Shiho in the room."

"Well, yeah…you guys do live together and sleep in the same bed…You can even do it with her here…" his eyes giving a mischievous glint

"Fine! But I'm not as perverted as you are. I can control myself. I'm not a sex addict, unlike you."

"I'm not, I'm just liberated…" he gave a loop-sided grin

"Whatever."

"So how was it?"

"He agreed.

"He did? Yes!"

As a few snickers could be heard.

Shiho gave a sigh as she was in front of Yzak's room. She was somewhat kicked out of her room since Miriallia and Dearka wanted 'alone time together' Yeah right.

She hesitated to knock, but she has to do this, if not, where will she sleep? She knocked, when she heard someone walking towards the door. The door opened to show a shirtless, wet Yzak.

"What have you been doing?" she asked as she stepped inside and dumped her bags in a corner, trying to avoid looking at his naked torso.

"Obviously, I took a bath, was just drying up when I heard a knock."

"Oh."

Yzak took a towel and started drying his hair.

"Here." He threw her a new towel as she caught it.

"Your turn," he pointed to the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom in an oversized shirt and a pair of short shorts. She saw Yzak lying on his side of the bed, flipping channels.

She flopped into the bed, "What's showing?"

"Nothing good." He said as he flipped and flipped the channels. Seeing nothing in particular except the flashing of each channel

"Yzak…?"

"What?"

"uh…it's nothing…night." She mumbled as she lay on her side, her back facing him.

Yzak closed the lights on his side and reached over to Shiho's side. He pulled her closer. He dug his head in her soft hair, feeling the warmth of her body. Feeling that things would be all alright when with her.

Miriallia and Dearka were having a time of their lives. They were happy being able to be with each other already.

"What do you think Shiho and Yzak are doing now?" Miriallia asked

"Not as fun as what we did I guess…" he said as he kissed her bare shoulders.

"I guess you are right." She snuggled closer to his body.

Cagalli had to rush lots of things. Orb doesn't run by its self you know.

Kisaka stormed in her office.

"Cagalli," she looked up to see Kisaka's disapproving face.

"What is it, Kisaka?"

"I told you I would help you out, now go and enjoy yourself. After all it is the engagement party of Kira and Lacus-san. Even Mwu, Murrue, and Andy volunteered to help out. Have fun, live life to the fullest; you never know when it will be taken from you. Don't lose the one you love." He said as he took the papers away from her and ushered her out of the office.

"Kisaka, wait I---" he slammed the door at her face, then she heard the lock

A sigh left her lips. Kisaka was also like a father to her. A protector. She has to listen to him. She stepped out of the house. She wasn't in the mood to sleep. She loved Orb, she would give anything up for it. Her father was a man of ideals, she promised herself she would be as a great leader as her father was. She sat on the lawn, it was soothing, a vast land of grass, made her one with nature. She loves the breeze flowing past her skin and hair. She may shiver once in awhile but the natural surroundings of Orb, relaxes her.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Athrun walking towards her.

"You still haven't slept?"

"Can't sleep, must be the atmospheric difference"

"I guess so…"

Athrun plopped down beside her.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" she said all of a sudden

"Yeah…balls of hot gases, harmful yet beautiful from a distance."

"Do you always sound so scientific?"

"Nope, just when I feel like it" he grinned

He leaned down on the grass, his arms tucked under his head. She felt an unexplained feeling just looking at him this relaxed.

"What?" he asked noticing her stare, "I have something on my face?"

"No." she shook her head, "its just that you do feel familiar yet I really can't remember anything about you." she said. Without noticing it, she fingered a necklace around her neck. Athrun with his coordinator skill saw this act. "What's that?" he asked with curiosity.

"What?"

"The thing around your neck."

"Oh this?" she pulled the chain. In the chain was a red and silver ring that looks really familiar to Athrun. His ring. He always thought she threw it away, when they parted from each other. He thought she fell out of love with him. She chose Orb over him. He is needed more in PLANT than hang around someone he feels he is a burden to. He would be willing to leave PLANT for her, but she never responded to his love, so instead he left, without saying anything.

"Who gave you that?" he asked, not showing his shock

"An important person." She replied with a sad smile

"Gives you sad memories?"

"No…Yes…I don't know. I was young, I was confused. I didn't know what to do. Instead I gave him up. He must be somewhere now, happy. He deserves it, rather than being shackled to me." Her eyes showed intense sadness

"Shackle…is that what you think of your self?"

"I am a shackle, I am also shackled to the responsibilities bestowed upon me."

"He must love you," he said rising to his elbows

"I don't know, he must HAD. Past tense. Don't see him anymore. I don't even remember his face." She sighed, her eyes brimming.

"You okay?"

"I'm such a fool, to give up the one I love." Tears were slowly falling, "I was betrothed to Yuuna, an ass," she laughed bitterly, "and I tried to marry him for Orb when he was away. He must have felt that I was a wretch. Kira and Lacus keep on telling me to go back to him, but I can't. As I said I am a shackle, to have him here, I must be selfish. He was always there for me yet I was too busy for him. When I was with him, I felt free, I miss that feeling. We met a long time ago, having fun as teenagers. He told me once that he was happy whenever I am happy. We didn't even have an official break-up, but we all know it's over. Now I'm all alone because I'm a fool." She sobbed, she drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around it.

Athrun saw her sadness, finally understanding what happened between them. He drew her in his arms, giving her a hug. "He will love you for who you are. He knows you, he knows you have reasons to do so. You're a special person, Cagalli. You will never be replaced from his heart." He hugged her tight as she cried on his chest. Gripping his shirt hard.

"Cry it out, Cagalli, you have had to much sadness in your heart. It is good to cry once in awhile."

She cried more. There's something about Athrun that lets her say what she has been hiding out loud. She kept all the hurt and anger she felt inside of her for three years now. She felt safe with Athrun.

She cried her self to sleep in his arms. Same from all hurt and anger of the world, even for one night.

'_She pretends to be tough, yet soft in the inside'_ he thought as he stroked her hair.

He picked her up in bridal style up to her room. He laid her in her bed as he was about to walk over to the couch, his bed, her hand shot out gripping his wrist.

"Don't leave me…please, don't leave me." She mumbled

'_She's still asleep, she still talks in her sleep'_ he smiled

He tried to pry off her hand, but it wouldn't budge. He gave up in the end. He climbed up to her bed and lay beside her. She turned and snuggled closer to his warmth. Wanting the feel of safety. He pulled her closer. He would have a good sleep after all the years of doubting her love.

"Athrun?" she mumbled as she woke up

"Yes, princess?" he was sitting at the desk with his laptop in front of him

'_princess'_

_Visions of the shadowed man popped into her head. He was sitting across her, grinning_

"_Yes princess?" his eyes shinning_

_She walked over to him and gave him a smack in the head, "How many times have I told you? I'm not a princess!" _

_He looked up and grinned; "You'll always be my princess" he pulled her to his lap and kissed her passionately. They pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers. They just sat there, enjoying the company._

"_You're cheesy, you know that?"_

"_I know, but you still love me." He smiled at her_

"_Cagalli"_

"Cagalli!"

"Uhm…" she sat up straight

"You okay?" he asked a concern look crossed his handsome face.

"Yeah…what are you doing?" she asked, not herself. The image she saw earlier, troubled her memory.

"Uploading the pictures taken by Milly"

She shook her head to clear her mind, "Oh? Let me see!" she rushed to his side barefoot, she shivered, the marble floor was cold.

"Jacket?" he offered as he saw her shiver, mocking her

"No thanks."

As she reached his side, she smacked him in the head, he looked up confused. "What was that for?"

"I don't like being called princess, I am not the princess anymore." She huffed. He smiled inside, _'she's so unpredictable'_

"Cool! It's the picture of us during the water fight!" she pointed to the screen, "You look hot!" she teased

'_Yeah, so unpredictable'_ he smiled again


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Where are we going again?" Yzak asked impatiently. They were in a bus, like a bunch of school kids

"The grasslands of Orb, A beautiful scene" Mwu said

"Stop it, you sound like a freaking tour guide." Miriallia said

"really?" he beamed

"It's freaking me out." His face fell. Murrue gave him a kiss in the cheek, "My freaky tour guide." This brought a smile to his lips and a "Eww!!" in the background for their public display of affections.

"Come on! Let's go!" they jumped out of the bus. There were different people spending time with loved ones in that park. It was a vast open space and a pond in between.

"So how's life with Yzak?" Miriallia asked as soon as the girls sat down after fixing everything.

"Fine." She said in a robotic voice

"Come on, spill" she pressed. Lacus and Cagalli also listening intently

"Nothing happened if you wanna know, Stop those stares" she pointed to their eyes

"What stares?" the three asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes and even a pout that matches their look.

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Come on, I know all of you planned together to put me and Yzak in the same room, but we're not ready, so there!"

"Damn, she saw through us." Cagalli cursed

"Hours of hard planning, still sharp as ever, Shiho." Miriallia complimented

"Of course," she answered back giving a smile of her own

"We could approach it in a different way," Lacus suggested

"I could hear you, you know" Shiho said

"Oh, let's do this later" Lacus said. As they all turned their attention to the basketball game, Luna was refereeing the game as Meyrin accompanied her. The guys were playing. Yzak, Dearka and Shinn vs. Athrun, Kira and Sai.

"Girls, the guys are waiting for your cheers" Murrue said as she popped a grape in her mouth

"How 'bout Mwu?" Cagalli asked

She rolled her eyes, "He's somewhere flirting with girls."

"Aren't you jealous?" Lacus asked

She shook her head, "Nope, if he does more than flirting, he knows the consequences"

"Consequences?" Shiho asked, the topic catching her attention

"secret!" She said with a wink

An 'ooohh' came from all of them

The first period was done, Yzak, Dearka, Kira and Athrun plopped down the blanket

"You're sweaty." Shiho said

"Duh" he replied sarcastically

"You're a sour loser"

"It's just 20-22, Shinn doesn't know how to play, he sucks in sports."

"Hey! I heard that!" Shinn shouted across the field, approaching them

"Whatever," he muttered as he drank his water. He felt Shiho's hands on his hair

he gulped, "Uh…Shiho what are you doing?"

"There, all done" she said, she tied his hair in a ponytail

"You're sweaty, your hair sticks to your neck."

"Thanks"

"Welcome" she smiled. Dearka couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Yzak…you…"

"What is it?" he demanded

"You said 'thanks'!"

"Is that unusual?" he said

"Uh…yeah…no…uh…never mind" Afraid of what he was gonna receive later.

"Cagalli, here tie Athrun's hair" she said as she tossed a tie towards her direction

"Why me?" she asked as she caught it

"He's in front of you." She reasoned, but behind that she has a plan. Their plan.

Cagalli went closer. Athrun and Kira were talking. She grasped Athrun's hair and tied it

"Wha-?" he was surprised as he felt a tug on his hair.

"Stop wiggling, I'm trying to tie your hair."

"Oh" he stopped moving around. Kira looked at her sister and Athrun, he smiled, _'They look cute, a simple act made her blush deep red. She must still unconsciously love him,'_ he frowned at the thought, _'he mustn't hurt her, or he's dead'_ he glared. Athrun and Cagalli laughed silently as Kira's expression changed from one to another. He was busy changing his expressions that Miriallia was snapping pictures of his every expression.

As Cagalli finish tying Athrun's hair, she noticed his smile. "What are you smiling about?" she asked irritated, his face looked pathetic.

He coughed, "Nothing," putting on an innocent look.

Shinn was about there when he witnessed what was happening. He felt jealous, he felt a desire for the blond yet Zala is always there. He would always get the girls through his charm. He took the girls away. _'Can't Cagalli see how much of a playboy he is?' I will protect you, Cagalli, just wait.'_ He completely forgot all about Lunamaria.

"Time's up!" Luna yelled signaling for the second half to start.

"Happy, Zala?" Yzak asked with a smirk as they prepared for the jump ball

"Very" he replied with also a smirk. And the ball is off

Another bloody contest to determine who the best is

Yzak's team lost but he got as much score as Athrun had. A tie. No rematches, no trials, just a tie. Leaving everyone satisfied (Yzak that is)

"Girl's your turn!" Luna yelled

Their turn was tennis. It was draw lots for partners. Shiho was paired with Cagalli leaving Miriallia and Lacus together

Miriallia groaned, "Lacus, we're gonna lose"

"I know," she smiled, so innocent

Obviously the match didn't last long, Cagalli and Shiho won without sweat.

"It's no fair! Shiho and Cagalli are athletic people, hell, they had military training." Miriallia complained

"You're just unlucky." Cagalli and Shiho laughed at Miriallia's reaction

She pouted a lot until Dearka gave her a kiss, causing her to smile. Then they were making out.

"Do it somewhere else!" Sai said, "It's bad seeing you too together, let alone seeing both of you make out."

Miriallia stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous, go and find a girl already. Oh right, Meyrin's here already." She teased as she pushed Meyrin towards him then Sai blushed bright red.

What was surprising was that Meyrin actually challenged Cagalli up for a match.

"This ought to be interesting" Dearka said as he nudged Athrun, "They're fighting for you."

"Oh, Shut Up."

Meyrin tried her best. She was never athletic or physically fit. She was always better in technology. Her sister often pressed her to join her in the gym or jog with her in the mornings. She never wanted to. She was a techno geek; she could catch up with the newest technology. She never thought that a part of her self would be brave enough to challenge Cagalli to a match. She looked over at Cagalli, she seems eased. '_She must think I am a try-hard sissy girl.'_

Meyrin chased after the ball, _'I can't reach it!'_ she raised her racket hoping to reach the ball to avoid being like a fool. In the end the ball was to far away. Instead she fell to the ground, face flat.

"Mey!" Luna yelled running over her

Meyrin looked up to see a hand offering her help. The sun blazing her vision. As she took the hand, she finally saw that it was no other than…

Cagalli…

"You okay?" she asked concerned, a soft smile on her face

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she dusted the dust off her pants.

"It was a great game." Cagalli praised which led to Meyrin's confused gaze. "You're just making me feel better." She looked down

"No, it was a good game" she smiled, "and I was trying to make you feel better," she thoughtfully said then she grinned

Meyrin laughed heartedly, she saw Cagalli in another light. She thought she was just a headstrong, spoiled representative who knows nothing about how people felt. She always felt an ill attitude towards her, not just because of Athrun but even for the way she tried too hard to make acquaintances and just abandon them. Now, she felt that she judged Cagalli too soon. Athrun had told her that Cagalli was a unique woman, yet she never listened to him. Cagalli is a happy-go-lucky person. Someone who would easily earn respect because of her ideals. She was a real friend to all her acquaintances, loyal and thoughtful.

"Come on, I'm hungry" Cagalli said as she guided Meyrin towards the picnic area. She was like a big sister. Luna reached them, "You okay?" Luna asked really concerned

"I'm fine" Meyrin turned around for her to see.

"Good!" Luna said as she got her head in a headlock. "Nee-chan!!!" she struggled trying to release the hold

"Don't worry me like that again!" ruffling her hair as she let go

"Nee-chan!" her cheeks huffed. Cagalli laughed at them both, she loved families with close ties like that.

As they were eating, Sai looked up and groaned.

"Damn, I guess you guys were found out."

Everyone looked up, to see a mob of fan girls and guys running towards them.

"Athrun, Cagalli, I think you better run."

"Why? How about you guys?" they both asked, panicking a little, seeing the number of fans

"They have their partners here. We can hold them off. Meyrin and Luna only get fans during the summer. Bikinis." Sai explained as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh okay. Bye!" both of them ran off. They ran towards the other end of the field. The fans, seeing them run, ran towards their area.

"Yzak-kun!!!" Yzak's face was stricken with horror. In Voltaire, he experienced this, even in his vacation. _'Damn, good looking guys have such a hard time'_ he thought to himself. A girl attached herself to his arm. He glared at her as she gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Excuse me, can you get off me" he said through gritted teeth. She gave a high pitched giggle which irritated Yzak a lot. He shouted at her, "Get off me!"

She jumped back, surprised. "They said that the commander Jule had a temper, but I didn't think it would be like this…" Yzak soared in victory inside, "I like you more now." Yzak froze.

"What?! Come again?"

"Oh right, I don't like you better, I love you already!!!" she screamed as a lot of girls pounced on him. He fought the girls off one by one. "Shiho! Help!"

"Can't, fighting off dudes!" she shouted back

Yzak turned to see dudes wanting to touch Shiho. She already threw some into the pond but they wouldn't listen. He felt his blood boil. He didn't like seeing men attach themselves to Shiho. He stalked over to them, pushing the girls away, he didn't care if they were girls anymore.

"Get off her." He threw a guy over his shoulder.

He was backed up with Shiho, "Yzak, that was a touching scene, but it didn't do much." She pointed out.

"Damn!" he cursed. "we have no choice." he whispered, Shiho looked at him confused, "what? Eh--?" Yzak pulled her to him and kissed her squarely in the mouth.

Gasps came from their fans. Yzak peeked out in an eye and saw them, all shocked. _'Guess it worked' _he smiled as he enjoyed the kiss.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were only giving out autographs, of course, the whole world knows them as a couple already.

Dearka was declaring his love to Miriallia who was blushing furiously. After he was finished, the crowd applauded. Shinn was hiding behind Kira and Lacus, pretending to be a bodyguard.

As Yzak and Shiho pulled away, they turned their heads towards the fans.

"Yzak-kun, what is the meaning of this?" a girl asked, backed up by the others

"Shiho-chan, how could you?" the guys' eyes were watering

"Sh—Shiho-chan?" Shiho said incredulously

"As you can see, we're together," Yzak announced as he pulled Shiho closer by the waist. Shiho stared at Yzak, he looked down and nodded to her._ 'Oh that one.'_

The girls whined, "But, she's your lieutenant, you can't be together, its against protocols."

"We are, get use to it."

They were all backing away when a guy called out, "I don't believe it, and if it were true, I don't care! I would fight for you Shiho-chan." He took Shiho's hand and kissed it. Shiho pulled her hand back in distaste.

"I'm flattered but I'm with Yzak." She explained, she used her voice when she doesn't allow further discussions.

The guys were encouraged by the words of the man, and they heed no notice to what Shiho just said.

They guys were advancing, when Yzak pulled Shiho by the hand, "Let's go!" they took off, "Meet you later, Dearka!" he shouted towards them.

Dearka gave him a thumbs-up. "I would hate to be Yzak right now." He grinned

The girls seeing the guys ran after Shiho, also ran after Yzak.

When they got to the parking area, they saw Athrun and Cagalli there, talking

"What are you doing?!" Yzak shouted

"Talking." Cagalli said indifferently

"We'd better run" Shiho warned, her head pointing to the mob of fans coming towards their direction.

"Damn, Yzak what did you do?" Athrun asked, panicking.

"Get on the bike" Yzak said as he saw a motorcycle parked. Athrun and Cagalli went to the other one parked beside the other. "We don't have the keys" Shiho reasoned

"I did this before. Wire together with wires" he struggled to start the motorcycle.

"Move aside!" Shiho pushed him away. She fiddled with the wires and the motor came to life.

"How did you do that?" Yzak asked

"As a kid I was a rebel, of course, I've ridden a bike." She said as she got on.

Yzak pushed her to the back, "I'm driving this." He said as he started the motor.

"No fair!"

"Let's talk about it later." As they went on

"Cagalli, use the helmet."

"Don't want to, you use it"

"Don't be stubborn, right now is not the time."

Cagalli threw the helmet to the floor, "Now no one has to wear it." She smiled. "Come on, Athrun you're slow, start, start! They're here!" she secured her arms around Athrun's waist and they were off.

They followed Yzak and Shiho to the highway.

"Hey Cagalli! Lead the way!" Shiho shouted her hair flowing behind her.

They drove through the whole Orb, having the time of their lives in a motorcycle.

They stopped at a cliff. Showing the waters surrounding Orb. They got off, admiring the scene.

"That was fun" Shiho laughed

"Fun, my ass. I am infected girls' cooties. And men tried to grope you for God's sake."

"Whatever." She said, enjoying the breeze.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at the fighting couple, "It must be fun to be with someone you love" she said

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Athrun?"

"Uhmm…?"

"Have we ever ridden a motorcycle together before?" she asked

Athrun tensed, but it's a good thing she didn't notice, "No, why?" he said achieving his cool again

"Nothing, it felt familiar"

"_We can't go today, you have a meeting" the shadowed man said_

"_I don't care, it's just for a day…please…" she gave her puppy dog eyes._

"_Oh…alright" he reluctantly agreed_

"_Get on." She sat behind him, she always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but never got the chance to._

"_Thanks" she gave him a peck in the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Make sure Kisaka won't kill me for this."_

"_I won't let him"_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The four returned to the Athha mansion after dusk.

"So how was your day?" Dearka asked, grinning

"Go to hell" Yzak said as he passed him, he trudged along to his room

"What's his problem?"

"Besides being chased by crazy fan girls and losing to me in an argument, Oh I don't know" Shiho said sarcastically, smiling back.

"So Athrun, how was the fan girls?" he asked as they all made themselves comfortable in the sofa set.

"Annoying as ever. I have one in PLANT, another here. Do they not know how hard it is to run?" he played along

"My, my Athrun, I guess you also receive tons of fan mail and even have stalkers." Cagalli mocked

"You have no idea." He grinned as he winked at her.

"Anyway, how did you out run the fans?" Cagalli asked Dearka and Miriallia

"Well…uh…Dearka…you tell." She nudged him

"I confessed my love in front of all of them!!!" he kneeled in front of Miriallia

"Dearka! Stop it."

"Oh, so that happened. Why didn't Yzak and Shiho do that?"

"Actually they did, they kissed but no one believes them…" Kira laughed

"Oh…"

Shiho was walking upstairs towards her room, when she felt a pair of hands hold her from behind. His hand slithered to her neck while the other one to her waist. She felt trapped, nobody ever dared to touch her. She froze when he started holding her passionately. She was about to defend herself when she felt a tip of a knife poke her from behind.

"Don't even think about it." He whispered huskily. "I've been watching you, Shiho-san. I was so happy when you first came and smiled at me. But this morning, you didn't even smile at me, when we bumped into each other."

"Wha…what are you…talking about?" she stammered.

"Shiho-san I love you, yet you always stay with that despicable Jule."

Shiho was freaking out, he sounded so much like a stalker. She was used to defend herself, yet she was never caught this way.

"I'm sorry…please let go and we can talk about this calmly, please put down the knife" she said slowly trying to take charge

"No, this is the only time I can have you." He kissed her neck, causing her hairs to stand. "Come now."

Yzak was on his way down when he heard the conversation.

"_Don't even think about it. I've been watching you, Shiho-san. I was so happy when you first came and smiled at me. But this morning, you didn't even smile at me, when we bumped into each other."_

'_Wha…what are you…talking about?'_ he could hear her stutter out. _'Why do you smile at stranger anyway?'_

"_Shiho-san I love you, yet you always stay with that despicable Jule."_

'_Despicable? I don't like you.' _Yzak thought

He could feel Shiho freak out. _'It was only a matter of time that she would take charge' _he thought. He decided to listen more but let her handle her own things.

"_I'm sorry…please let go and we can talk about this calmly, please put down the knife." _

Yzak panicked, _'he has a knife? Shiho left her gun under her pillow today, Damn!'_ This was the time he decided to intervene and take charge when he saw him holding Shiho with a knife at her back and he said "No, this is the only time I can have you." He kissed her neck, "Come now."

Yzak felt himself boil. He stomped behind him and slapped his hand causing him to drop the knife. Yzak took him by the shoulder and turned him around to meet his fist. He pushed Shiho behind him and he punched the guy again until he fell down the stairs.

Shiho gripped his arm, she was frightened of course. The guy tried to take advantage of her. She could feel tears blinding her vision. _'I can't cry, I'm not a sissy'_ she tried her best to hold back, yet she was shaking. She's been to war, battle…yet this one was something she has never experienced, it scared the hell out of her.

Yzak could feel her fright. He turned around to hug her, "It's alright, Shiho, I'm here." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

Shiho couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried on his chest. She felt safe with him.

The guys in the living room heard a rumble. They rushed to see what was happening. They saw a passed out staff at the foot of the stairs, Yzak and Shiho were on top of the stairs.

"What happened here?" Cagalli asked bewildered to see Shiho actually crying. She knew Shiho would not cry for small things.

Yzak looked at her and shook his head, smiling a little to assure them that everything was fine. 'talk to you, later' he mouthed.

They nodded as Yzak took Shiho back to the room. They saw the man stirring, he mumbled, "Shiho-san, I love you. I know all about you. I just wanna have kids with you." They heard this and they understood what had happened. Dearka knocked him out again.

"That felt great! Wanna try?" he asked Athrun and Cagalli

"I wanna do that!" Cagalli answered as she kicked his unconscious body, "You are so fired." She said.

Yzak made Shiho sit down on the bed, he kneeled in front of her, "You okay?" he asked concerned as he brushed aside her bangs which fell back to the same place.

She nodded, not wanting to look at him. Afraid that when she looks at him she would cry again

"I'll let you change first." He said getting up to leave the room. Her hand shot out, not wanting him to leave

"Don't, please…stay…" her voice quivered.

He stayed beside her, until she spoke up, "I'm fine now, thank you Yzak." She took a deep breath.

"I freaked it was the first time someone did that to me," she opened up, "I cried, I'm so stupid!" she hit her head with her hands. Yzak stopped her with just a small touch.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm stupid, I know. I'm such a burden, not only to you but to everyone. I'm an ass." She said

Yzak felt his blood boil. He whirled her around and pushed her to the bed, looking deep into her eyes with him hovering over her.

"Yzak…what…" she looked shock

"How could you say that?!" he demanded

"What?" she was really confused, her face flushing. She wanted to look elsewhere but with their position, Yzak demanded her full attention.

"How could you say that?! It was alright for you to cry, he tried to take advantage of you! Even the toughest girl would cry!" he shouted.

"It was just…"

"You think you're a burden to me? Let me tell you, I wouldn't have married you if I thought you WERE a burden." He stared at her eyes, "You have no idea what you do to me." He said softly as he buried his head on her neck. "I was worried for you, Damn it!"

"Yzak…"

He hugged her tight as he kissed her jaw slowly making his way to her mouth. When she felt his lips on hers, she couldn't help but respond to him. His hands roamed around the curves of her body. Her arms made their way to his neck. They rolled around on the bed. In the end, Yzak was still on top.

Yzak looked up to see her, disheveled. She glanced away as she blushed bright red. He turned her face to face him again.

"I want you." He said simple as that.

Shiho's eyes widened in shock. She focused her eyes on his neck to avoid him looking at his eyes. Yzak smiled at her reaction. He lifted up her chin and claimed her lips in a sweet lingering kiss.

She moaned in their kiss, he smiled at her reaction. Obviously she was new to this.

"What do you think they are doing?" Athrun asked as all of them were in front of Yzak and Shiho's room

"Too bad the room is soundproof. Is all the room soundproof here?" Dearka asked Cagalli

"Yes, now get your head out of the gutter. Let's all retire for the night, let's ask them tomorrow. And then you can get the juicy details personally from Yzak." Cagalli said as she started walking off.

"Aww…" Dearka sighed. _'Guess I really have to wait till tomorrow.'_

'_Warm, heat, body heat'_, she awoke with a start. She was lying on Yzak's chest as his arm around her shoulder. Yzak was awake, he was looking at down at Shiho.

"Morning." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. Shiho kept her mouth shut as she flushed from head to toe. What she didn't notice was that Yzak was also blushing. She buried her head in his chest. She drew lazy circles in his chest. When she realized what she was doing, she leaned back on her pillow, blushing furiously. As his blush faded, he felt a smile tug his mouth. _'She was so predictable. She's easy to make fun of.'_ He thought as he smirked

He got on top of Shiho, "Yzak! What are you doing?" Shiho said alarmed

"Now you're talking," he said as he claimed her lips in a kiss again, pressing their bodies together. Like what they did yester night, she moaned in the kiss, making Yzak smile in their kiss. They pulled back for air.

"Yzak…" she gasped out.

"What?" he was in the mood to make fun of Shiho.

"It's just…" she said uncomfortable

"What? Can't hear you…" he teased

"Stop this okay? I'm…"

"What is it, Shiho?" she whispered something in his ear

"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder."

"I'm still SORE okay?!" she shouted in his ear.

"You could have just said that…" he said smirked again, slightly red.

Shiho glanced away, her cheeks obviously red.

They heard a click from the room door. They both sat up straight

"Stay," Yzak said as he wore his boxers and pants, just to check who was there.

Yzak walked out of their bedroom, to see Dearka. "What are you doing here?" Yzak demanded

"I forgot some stuff…just finished taking a bath? Put some shirt on will ya?" Dearka walked to the bedroom

"Don't!" Yzak shouted but too late

Dearka was frozen at the door, in the bedroom, he could see Shiho sitting on the bed, only in a sheet.

"Oh."

Shiho's eyes narrowed "What 'Oh'?" she got her gun from under her pillow and cocked it.

"Get ready to run, Dearka." She aimed her gun at him and started shooting.

Dearka ran out of the bedroom, passed Yzak on the way gave him a thumbs-up. Running out the door and slamming door after him.

Yzak returned to the room, "…sorry…"

"Its fine, I guess…" she stood up and made her way to the bathroom with the sheets around her.

Yzak went to her, and snaked his arms around her

"Yzak…?"

""Let's start all over, Morning." he greeted as he pecked her in the cheek.

"Morning"

"What happened?" Cagalli asked the others as they heard shots.

"It came from Yzak and Shiho's room. It was quite loud, I thought the rooms are soundproof?" Sai asked

"It is if all openings are closed but the soundproof doesn't work when a window or a door is opened." Kira explained

A few minutes later, Dearka ran to the room, panting hard.

"What happened?"

"I…uh…saw something, I shouldn't have…" he said looking sheepishly

"What is it?"

"You really want to know?" he asked the people around

"We wouldn't be asking if we weren't interested."

"Okay…saw Yzak and Shiho…"

"So what?" they pressed

"They did it." He grinned

"They did what?"

"It. Days of planning paid off" he grinned again

"So Dearka, you really are a gossip"

Dearka froze up, he knew that voice to well. He slowly turned around. Yzak…

"Morning?" his smile frozen on his face

Yzak was smiling…

_Not a good sign…I am so dead_

"It wasn't my fault…" he answered with a pout

"Yzak is a softie when it comes to pouts, but I'm not." Another voice said

He froze up again…Shiho…now she was also smiling…

"Sorry?"

"Run…."

A scream could be heard from the Athha mansion

"I still look bad" Dearka whined

"Yeah…" Miriallia glance up to see Dearka's bruised face, "You shouldn't have walked in like that…"

"I guess so…I am sorry…but its been a few weeks, my face!!!"

"I know…"

Dearka looked forward. They were all walking around the streets, observing the lifestyles of the people from Orb…observing? Wrong word, they were absorbed in their own worlds.

Shinn was staring at Cagalli, _'I need to speak to her…later…I'll do it later'_

"Lacus, have you noticed that Shinn seems to be staring at Cagalli a lot now? He didn't like her before now he looks like a stalker" Kira whispered

"Kira! I have noticed, but we agreed to leave it to them"

"It's not that I don't like Shinn, he's just creepy…"

"Kira!" she sclded in a whisper

"…and how would Luna feel? I'm sorry, Lacus but I don't like the idea. I am quite fond of Luna, she's like Cagalli…bouncy and fiery, she's like a younger sister…I don't like close friends to get hurt"

"We'll see what we can do, right now, let's catch up with Cagalli and Athrun."

Cagalli and Athrun were far, far away…they were on their own worlds. They were chatting happily. Well, Cagalli was chatting happily, Athrun was being punched, kicked, pulled away…whatever you like…

"When are you going back to PLANT?"

"Well, we're going back next week I think or earlier. It depends on their schedules." He answered back

"Schedules? Aren't you the one who has schedules? You are the soon-to-be Chairman,"

"And my schedule, then…happy?"

"Come on, since you guys are going back in a week, let's have fun, while we still can" she pulled Athrun along as she waved to the others to signal them to hurry up

They entered the Carnival. Orb's own entertainment. "Come on!!! You guys are slow!!!" Cagalli shouted across the crowd

"Let's start with the roller coaster!!!"

"I think I'm gonna pass on that" Lacus said with an innocent smile

"No way! We're all going!" Dearka declared

"Meyrin, Sai! Come on!" Athrun called

"We're going to pass, we'll go to another ride" Sai said as they walked off

"Noticed any development in them?" Miriallia asked all

"I was right, they are good for each other" Luna replied, smiling, _'My sister is finally over Athrun, now she can find happiness'_

"Sai-san, what do to want to ride?"

"Call me Sai, Meyrin-san"

"Then call me Meyrin"

"You wanna eat? My treat"

"Sure" she blushed. _'Sai is not a bad guy, he makes me feel…free…'_

"Meyrin, I…uh…" he took a deep breath, "I haven't done this in a while" he mumbled under his breath

"hmm?" she smiled at him, waiting for his question

"I…uh…I…feellikeIwannaknowyoummorecanI?" He said in a breath

"Come again, Sai, don't be nervous, we are friends"

"I feel like I wanna know you more, you're not someone I've met before…You're kind and I feel happy with you." He confessed

"I want to know you more, too Sai" she smiled sincerely

"Really?"

"Yes, you've helped me get over my silly child crush on Athrun"

"Athrun?"

"You didn't notice? Everybody tells me I show it that much."

"I didn't I guess, Athrun is a friend, I wouldn't like to think of him badly."

"I always wanted Athrun, he is attractive, physically, that was what I saw, but it was a mere infatuation. I've only met you for about a week, but I feel open, free with you" she confessed, she had a tint of red on her cheeks

"Same here," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You saw that?!" Cagalli shouted

"I can hear you fine, no need to shout, what?"

"Meyrin and Sai were like that."

"What that?"

"That, that"

"That?"

"Yeah that."

"Oh okay, good for her." He smiled really happy for Meyrin

"Can't believe you guys can communicate with only those words" Shiho said in disbelief

"They have a thing, telepathy or something" Dearka said, feeling smart

"Telepathy thing happens with twins, dummy. They have a thing for each other" Miriallia contradicted

"Oh, is that right?" he gave a small laugh

"Yeah, I'm always right."

"I know"

They were all enjoying the rides. Laughter could be heard from their group, a real laughter not some fake, try-hard laughter. They enjoyed all their company. They had some arguments on what rides to go first, but it all ended up with a smile.

"The last ride, the Ferris wheel!!!"

"Let's go!"

From the top, you can glance down and see the whole of Orb, the small island full of happiness and peace

"You have a great place, Cagalli" Athrun complimented as he looked down from the Ferris wheel

"I know. Even a great leader." She complimented herself

"You?"

"Got a problem with that?" he eyes narrowed

"No, I'm also a great leader"

"You?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, you copy cat, stop it. I know you will be a great leader."

"I know that too"

"It was a sentimental moment, dude, you just destroyed it."

Athrun smirked in reply.

Cagalli looked at the scenery instead. She treated Athrun as her best friend the past week. He was fun to be with and he knew so much about her. She wanted to know more, she constantly searched though her memory but he just doesn't show up, she remembers small things such as his taste, smell and some of the actions, but she doesn't remember him wholly.

_His smirk_

_His laugh_

_His smile_

_His humor_

_There's something about him._

They went back to the mansion, when Shinn pulled Cagalli out to the garden by the hand. Luna saw all these, everyone saw all. They could hear Cagalli's protests but nothing happened.

"What are you doing, Shinn?" Cagalli demanded

"Listen, I can't help it anymore, I've seen you Athrun a lot of times and it is sickening me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Can't you feel it? I like you a lot."

"The hell, you have Luna, what would Luna feel?"

"Screw her…I don't care all I want is you."

"Shinn you're clouded by your worthless thoughts. I am the same girl you hated, the Athha who you accused of murdering your family."

"You've changed." He reasoned as he leaned closer to her

They waited for awhile. They couldn't take it anymore, Shinn and Cagalli were taking their time.

"Athrun, could you go with me to fetch Cagalli and Shinn back?"

Athrun looked at her strangely, "Uh…sure…" he said hesitantly.

As they stepped out, they spotted Cagalli shouting at Shinn. Luna sighed in relief as she was happy that what she suspected was wrong until she saw Shinn leaned in. She could hear Athrun gasped as the scene played before them. Athrun wanted to take back the gasp, he could see that it has much effect as there was with him. Luna was being crushed inside, even though she hid it well, Athrun could read her like the palm of his hand.

"Let's go back." Luna said quietly, her gaze dropped to the floor

"Let's" Athrun led Luna inside not bothering to see what was happening.

"Nee-chan, you alright?" Meyrin asked concerned for her crestfallen sister

Luna forced a smile, "I'm fine. I'll be upstairs"

They all looked at Athrun for some explanation but he just shook his head.

"The hell are you doing Shinn?!" Cagalli screamed at him as she held his mouth with her palm, pushing him away

"Huh?" Shinn's reply was muffled by Cagalli's hand

"I have no idea what you're doing. I am a girl and you're taking advantage of me. I mean I'm older than you, do you like older women? No I don't think so. You said I've changed, no I haven't. I don't think so. I think that's what you think. I really haven't change. I haven't, I still have my ideals, my father's ideals. To make a better world, it may seem nonsense to you but all I need is time and my ideals will work. I really am clueless at what you were going to do," Cagalli blabbering on and on, not paying attention to Shinn who was struggling with her hold.

"Mm-m-mmi!!!"

"what? I can't hear you"

"Mm-m-mmi!!!" This finally got her attention.

"Ha? Oh! Oops!" Cagalli released her hold on him.

"You've changed" he insisted as he recovered

"I haven't Shinn"

"Yes, you have!"

"Nope."

"I really like you, Cagalli."

Cagalli raised her eyebrows at him, when it suddenly changed into a confused look. "I remember you, all of it. How much you despise me."

"NO, I don't!"

"Yes you do, Shinn. I remember. We met during the attack, the beginning of the second war. You hated me for my ideals, you wanted to kill me. After the war, you made friends with Kira. You still hated me but not that much, since you didn't throw a knife my way when we met. Anyway, I remember you. Yes! A part of my memory is back!" Cagalli exclaimed

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I remember, my memory of you is back." From her happy expression, it became serious, "I've seen you act, Shinn. You're just jealous, there's nothing between Athrun and me, we're friends. You always wanted what Athrun had, I know that. You're blinded by your own competitive nature. But don't you think this is unfair on Luna's part?" she smiled

"L-luna? What? H-how?" he stuttered

"Come on, no use trying to fool me. I've seen you and Luna before, you love her too much, she loves you back. Yet you never show your love towards her, making her doubt your love. You are naturally competitive, but this is too much, Luna's waiting for you."

"huh?"

"I know you're confused right now, but look into yourself and you will understand what is happening. Close your eyes, listen me."

Shinn did as he was told

"Luna was your best friend, wasn't she?"

_She was in the bleachers cheering for his first stimulation in the academy_

"Luna was always there for you"

_Luna standing beside him and Rey, she was cheering them on_

"She graduated together with you"

_They were in a group hug, Luna, Rey and him _

"She always sided with you."

_Luna standing behind him in his every decision_

"She has an understanding and forgiving nature"

_Luna crying in his arms as soon as he apologized for shooting down Athrun and Meyrin _

"She showed you love"

_Luna smiling, Luna crying, She was happy with him, and so was he._

"Luna!" Shinn shouted in startle

"See, I told you, you love Luna a lot, you were just confused…But don't shout again it was…freaky…" she chuckled

"I…I…uh…"

"Don't worry, nothing happened, we'll keep this to ourselves, huh?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome" she walked towards him and had his head in a headlock as she gave him a noogie.

"St—stop it!!!" he struggled in her hold.

"Come on!" she dragged him inside.

'_She's like an older sister, fun and loving, She may seem, bad tempered and fiery but she has a kind heart, Athrun you are lucky to have her' _Shinn thought

"Shinn!!! What are you doing?! Come on!!"

"Coming!"

"Luna!" Shinn shouted as he entered the room causing everyone to jump

"I told you not to shout, Shinn" Cagalli said as she went inside

"Oh…right…where's Luna?"

"Hell Shinn, she's not with us."

Meyrin went in front of him and gave him a hard slap on the cheek. All of them were surprised at her bold action. "Shinn, you asshole!" she screamed at his face as tears dropped from her eyes. "How could you do this to her? She's not some rebound or reserve." Meyrin started to sob, "She cares for you a lot. She loves…you…so much" her shoulders were shaking as she dropped to the floor.

Shinn recovered from all that happened and kneeled beside her and pulled her into a brotherly hug as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Meyrin for what I did. I was a stupid fool. My eyes are now opened thanks to Cagalli," as he smiled gratefully at Cagalli who smiled back

"I can't take back what I've done though…"

Meyrin hearing this cried more, thinking that Shinn really had a change of heart

"I will make a future with her, I love her too." He whispered in her ear.

Meyrin stopped crying from shock, "You mean…?"

Shinn nodded in reply with a warm smile.

"Baka! baka! baka Shinn!" she said all over again, hitting her small fists in his chest.

Shinn smiled down at her.

"Hey, Shinn" Sai called out, "keep your hands off my woman" Shinn then immediately released her

"Sai!!!" Meyrin blushed as everyone laughed at her, completely changing the awkward atmosphere earlier.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and gave him a wink causing him to smile.

"Luna?" the door opened with a squeak

"What is it? I'm sleepy right now." She answered without looking at the door.

She felt the person's presence just standing at the doorway, "What is it?!" she glared at the person only to find it to be…

…Athrun.

Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "Athrun?"

"Now don't need to be all hot-headed," he made his way towards her bed and sat down on the edge.

"What is it?"

"I want to know how you feel about Shinn."

"…"

"Luna, you knew that Shinn was drifting away from you, why didn't you stop it?"

"Shinn was never mine, I know that he loved Stellar, and I was the rebound. If he drifted away because of me, I should just accept it." Luna said in a sad tone but she was firm.

"Is that what you think?"

"Uh…yeah…would you explain this to him after he comes back with," she took a deep breath, "Cagalli."

"Then I think you have to explain it yourself."

"Athrun, please…" she pleaded

He scratched his head as if considering the plea, "Uhmm…I'm thinking…NO"

Luna gave him a glare.

"Aww…come on…don't do that you look cute…red and puffy eyes together with that glare and pout"

"Athrunn!!!"

"fine, fine…Shinn!!!"

Luna's eyes widened as she saw Shinn enter the room sheepishly gazing at his feet.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she demanded an answer from Shinn and Athrun, who looked at her innocently

While Athrun and Luna were talking, Shinn was with Cagalli whispering just outside her bedroom door.

"Damn Athrun, what's taking him so long?"

"Shut Up!"

"he's flirting with her!" he exclaimed in a whisper

"Shut it Shinn! He's helping you," Cagalli hissed, "It's your turn!" she said as she gave him a push inside

He took a deep breath as he stepped inside.

"I'm leaving now," Athrun cleared his throat as the two was busy staring at each other.

"How was it?" Cagalli asked as soon as he stepped out.

"It's gonna go well"

"How do you know that?"

"I know things like these…Hey! Do you think I can pass as a psychiatrist? Counselor?"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes

"So."

"So."

"So."

"So."

"So."

"So."

"What is it Shinn?!" she shouted losing her cool.

"You've been crying" he said quietly

"Not over you!" she defended putting out her tough girl act.

Shinn smiled, she was always trying to hide stuff that would destroy their relationship. Making him believe everything was okay.

"You don't believe me? I was crying because I had something in my eye…I watched a soap…then Athrun was teasing me…No way am I gonna cry for you!" she was ranting

'_tough girl my ass, my excuse is so pathetic…' _she screamed in her mind

"I know…" he made his way towards the bed

"What are you doing Shinn?"

Shinn pulled Luna in for a hug. He buried his head at the crook of her neck.

"Shinn?"

"…sorry…"

Luna hugged him back tightly

"I guess you were right" Cagalli admitted in defeat as soon as they were finished spying.

"See? Now we're going out."

"why?"

"You said we were gonna eat if what I said was right which I was, Shinn and Luna are going back together, easily."

"Eat in the kitchen"

"No way! You're treating me out to an Orb dinner…its been awhile since I've ate out."

"NO"

"Yes!"

"You're loud, you're disturbing them, a kebab then."

"kebab?"

"with chili sauce"

"the hell is that?" he pouted like a kid

"Food. Come on" she pulled him out of the room.

"Where are you guys going? How's Shinn and Luna?" Kira asked

"Out. Fine" Cagalli replied heading towards the door.

"What? Huh?"

"We're going out. Shinn and Luna are fine." Athrun explained as he followed her out.

"Told you they were going to be together." Lacus smiled

"They're friends" Kira insisted.

"Believe what you like then, but what I say is true."

"So where's this kebab?"

"stalls"

"Stalls? We're not going to some fancy restaurant?"

"Yup, why? Doesn't suit your taste, Zala?" she slanted her gaze

She was mocking him, he knew it…he wasn't gonna make her win this round…

"Its fine…Let's eat…I'm starved…make sure you pay…" he smirked, his eyes gleaming

"Where do kebabs come from anyway?"

"How should I know…I just liked it when I ate it in the desert."

"Desert?"

"Yeah…I was there a few years ago."

'_Right. I know.'_

They sat down and ordered their kebabs. After awhile, it came.

"This is it?"

"Yup," she took a bite out of hers. "Its better id you eat it with chili sauce."

Her memory of eating kebab with Kira and Andy flashed through her mind. She chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Athrun cocked his head to the side as he watched Cagalli eat her's with chili sauce.

"Nothing…I ate this with Kira and Andy before." She gave a hearted laugh, "Here try the chili its good, it can't compare to the one in the desert but it's good."

"Uh…no thanks…is there any other sauce? I'm not a fan of chili…I'll try the yogurt sauce."

"No! put this." Cagalli squirted chili sauce of the tube on Athrun's kebab at the same time Athrun put his sauce.

"Cagalli" he said in a low voice

"Hey, it looks like Kira's kebab before. I wanted to put chili sauce on Kira's kebab but Andy wanted to yogurt sauce so in the end Kira's kebab had both sauces. But it was dumped on me after we were attacked." She still smiled like crazy at that thought. "So I had to wear a stupid dress after that."

Athrun smiled at her laughter, _'Even without me, she's still happy…good for her.'_ He thought sadly.

"Let's go, Kira must be worried for his baby sister."

"I'm older!" Cagalli slapped his arm

"Okay, okay, fine…"

Athrun was walking ahead of Cagalli that he didn't notice a group of drunk teenagers cut Cagalli off.

"What do you want?" Cagalli growled as she glanced around for an escape route.

"Well, miss, I want to show you a good time."

"Don't take her all for yourself, I want a part" another said

"She's feisty, my type of girl" A another gripped her wrist. Hard.

"Let me go!!!" Cagalli struggled, fighting off the man, she was able to fight this man off, she smirked at his crippled form. But because of her gloating, she didn't notice two of them grabbed both her wrists.

"Damn it, shit heads!"

"I like women who curse." He kissed Cagalli's neck causing her to gag in disgust as she smelled his breath heavy with alcohol.

A hand swung the he guy around and his fistcame in contact with his nose causing a sickening 'crunch'

"Athrun!"

Athrun fought all of them, with his coordinator skills, he won in no time. He took Cagalli by the hand, walking away furious, dragging Cagalli behind.

"Athrun…"

"…"

"Athrun!"

"…"

"Athrun!!!" she shouted at him as she stood still

"What!?" he whirled around, his eyes blazing

"…I'm sorry…"

"You better be, you're stupid you know that?!"

All of a sudden, Cagalli could see a scene playing in her head.

_--------_

"_Cagalli, you're so clumsy, you do know you're an important person right? You can't just wander off" the shadowed man pulled her by the hand._

"_I'm fine! I can handle myself! Leave me alone" she shook off his grip_

_He stared at her, "Fine. I'll leave you alone" he started walking away_

'_Cagalli, you stupid girl, he didn't do anything wrong to piss you off, he was actually siding with you, stupid girl' she scolded herself _

"_Hey! I'm sorry." She tugged him by the sleeve._

_He turned around and smiled at her, a smile that melted her heart, "You better be, you're stupid you know that?"_

_Cagalli was suppose to talk back when she was cut off by a hug._

--------

Cagalli was staring into space

'_Maybe I was too harsh'_ Athrun waved a hand in front of her face, "Cagalli…Cagalli, Cagalli!"

"huh? Oh yeah, I'm stupid."

"I know, I told you that remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…hey! I'm not stu–" she was startled as Athrun pulled her into a hug.

"Eh? Ath…Athrun?!" a blush rising on her cheeks

"Don't scare me like that again."

'_Again?'_

"I won't"

'_Athrun—is he? No, its impossible. He acts like him, but in some way he's different'_

"…if Kira knew about this, he would have my head…just like the last time." He muttered the last part

"What did you say?" she cocked her head to the side questioningly

"Uh nothing…" he said quickly, too quickly

"Athrun…"

"Nothing," he walked ahead

"Athrun!!!" she yelled as she chased after him.

For awhile they walked in silence, Athrun looked to the side to see Cagalli rubbing her eyes

'_She's tired, obviously'_

"Cagalli"

"huh?" she looked at Athrun with droopy eyes

"Get on"

"huh?" Athrun kneeled in front of her, motioning his back.

"no, I'll walk."

"Your sleepy, its better I carry you than you walk into a drain."

"If you insist" She got on Athrun's back. In the inside she was thankful for Athrun.

He hoisted her up to his waist. She leaned against his back and started falling into a deep slumber

_Wide. So wide_

_And Warm_

_So familiar_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day, the girls were in the Lacus' room, chatting, girl talk…whatever you call it.

"Hey" Kira's head poked inside only to find a pillow thrown to his face.

"Girl talk. Go away." Cagalli said

He glared at his sister. "I was only gonna tell you that we're leaving for PLANT tomorrow."

"Okay…got it…bye" Cagalli slammed the door to his face

'_My, such loving cough sister'_ he thought as he went on his way.

"Boy, you guys do fight a lot." Luna said

"It's fine, they're always like that." Lacus smiled

"So Cagalli, how was the date?" Miriallia started after being interrupted by Kira

"Date? What date?" she asked innocently

"Now don't act dumb, we know you went out with Athrun." A glint of evil in their eyes

"Yeah…so…" she said slowly

"Spill."

"It's nothing. I lost the bet so I had to treat him out."

"And then…" expecting more, "what bet?"

"That Luna and Shinn's thing would go really well."

"Cagalli!!" Luna was red

"It was Athrun's idea to stay around and see how things go. He was just worried…uh…so was I?" she grinned

"Don't think you're gonna get away easily with this."

"Yeah yeah…sure" she waved her hand around

"Since you owe me, Cagalli-NEECHAN, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." She said exasperated

"Come on!!! Or are you scared to say what happened?" Luna challenged

"No way! Okay fine… We went to eat kebabs then we went home."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so, Cagalli, there's more right?" Lacus saw right through her

"Fine, I was overpowered by a few drunken teenagers, okay…then Athrun saved me."

"Aww…that's just cute." Miriallia said dreamily

"Milly!"

"From what I heard, it actually involved a hug." Shiho smiled sadistically at her.

"Shiho!"

"Well, Yzak does talk about stuff and it was actually quite surprising that Athrun would tell Yzak something about that."

"yeah, yeah…enough about me. What about you, Shiho?"

"Me what?"

"Spill Shiho, I wasn't able to ask you before." Miriallia grinned

"What?" confusion written all over her face

"You and Yzak of course."

"That one?"

"Yup."

"I can't"

"Aww…come on…you know all about me and Dearka after all, its just fair."

"Okay…uh…he–" Shiho suddenly dashed to the bathroom

The girls' mouth dropped open as Shiho was vomiting in the bathroom

"You don't think–-"

"Oh yes…"

"Shiho"

"Yeah?' She said hesitantly as she sat back down.

'Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Eh?!" Shiho was shocked

"Come on…you do have female instincts right?"

"I don't know…well, I've been feeling sick a few days now… I guess I am?"

The girls squealed in delight

"How long? Oh stupid…Of course I know…2 weeks!" Cagalli was rambling

"Have you told him?" Meyrin asked excitedly

"Of course she hasn't, she wasn't even sure." Luna bonked her in the head

"Wait...Let's take this one at a time." Her hands in front of her as if, protecting herself from hormone crazed females.

"I will---" she was interrupted by the guys barging in to the room

"What NOW?" Cagalli glared at them

"We're going out!" Mwu announced

"Out? This time of hour?" Lacus glanced at the clock that just stroke 11:30.

"The best time." Dearka grinned

"Now girls, go to Murrue's room and you'll know what to do." They said as they pushed the girls out.

The girls came back in kimonos, different colors, simple yet elegant.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go to the town's festival!!!"

They went to the local festival held downtown of Orb, there were different booths, stalls, games and all those things. In short, they enjoyed this place, well, the girls were actually dragging the guys around. It was a really warm place not just figuratively also literally.

"Shinn, let's go buy ice cream" Luna dragged him away from the group

"You treat."

"You're the guy…unless you're the girl in this relationship." Luna said in a teasing voice

"I'm the guy. Let's go" He pulled her by the hand towards the ice cream stall

"Yzak…"

"What?"

"I want the honey-coated apple."

"No. You're fat." Shiho glared at him making his hair stand on ends

"Fine, I'll get it myself." She walked away, muttering incoherent words after.

Shiho stomped over to the vendor. She happily ate the apple as soon as she got it until a guy approached her. They got along quited fine. Shiho was laughing and smiling like crazy on Yzak's perspective, he didn't like it one bit. _'You're too close, man'_ he had an immediate dislike for the man. He went there, and tried to pretend that he didn't care, be bought an apple as well, and ate it beside Shiho.

Shiho smiled inwardly, she had to give Yzak two-thumbs up for his great performance. He tried but she saw right through him. She felt that she was in the mood to piss him off so…

"Hey Keichi, you feel like walking around?"

"Sure, I'd love to accompany you."

Yzak glared hard at the man, boring a hole onto the man's back.

"Shiho"

"Yeah" she turned her head around, smiling sadistically at him.

"dude, Yzak Jule." He extended his hand toward the man

Keichi's eyes widened as he saluted him

"At ease?" Yzak was unsure of what to say.

Keichi took Yzak's hand and shook it wildly, "Keichi, please to meet you, Jule-san. You're my idol, man! I didn't recognize you at first because of what your weari—"

"what?" he narrowed his eyes glancing at Shiho just to see her stifle a laugh

"Uh…nothing, I'm a rookie this year stationed at…uh…I forgot my ship's name." he laughed sheepishly. "I dream of this moment but of course in PLANT and without Shiho-san. When I found out that she was your wife, boy, was I honored." He kept on rambling.

"Shiho-san?"

"Yeah, Shiho-san, your wife, your lieutenant, her" he pointed at Shiho

"I know who Shiho is." Yzak turned a little red _'I was just wondering why you call her Shiho-san and no Hahnenfuss-san or Jule-san'_

"Jule-san, could I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I be stationed at your ship? The Voltaire? Its really famous, I want to work there and offer my services."

Yzak put an arm around Shiho and pulled her away, "It's not for me to decide." He said as he walked away. "No way." Yzak whispered against Shiho's ear, causing her to giggle.

As soon as they were out of sight…

"Shiho…"

"hmm?"

"You're playing with me again"

"Oh how did you know that? I was trying so hard to keep it a secret." She said in mock shock. Yzak caught Shiho in a headlock. "If you think you're going away with this easily, think again."

Shiho burst out laughing as she tried to squirm out of his hold.

"Yzak!" He chuckled at her struggle then he used both arms to pull her closer, causing her to be pressed against his chest.

"Yzak?" she looked up to see Yzak smiling down at her, genuinely.

'_Its better to keep it this way, at least for now.'_ She hugged Yzak back

"They're such a cute couple, ne, Milly? I'm so proud of my best friend. Milly? Milly?" Dearka glanced around just to see Miriallia occupied trying to catch fishes.

"Milly?"

"Ha! Here! Take that! No! This game is unfair! Oji-san another one!" Miriallia shouted happily amongst the crowd, "Feel my wrath fishies!!!"

Dearka sweat dropped chibi-style

"Meyrin, where do you like to go?" Sai asked her.

"Anywhere, being with you is fine." Meyrin smiled at him, as Sai pulled her closer and hugged her, his chin resting on her head.

"They sound like an old couple, right?" Cagalli chuckled as she and Athrun were watching Meyrin and Sai, "And to think that she interested in you," She smacked you Athrun, who was busy looking at the couple, and ran away.

"Hey!" he chased after her.

"The fireworks are about to start!" Kira shouted

"Come on!"

Bursting in a myriad of colors in the night sky, exploding in a disarrayed sparkle, under the night stars…

Shinn and Luna were holding hands.

Sai had his arm around Meyrin's shoulder.

Kira and Lacus were holding each other.

Yzak had his arm around Shiho's waist as she leaned onto him.

Dearka was convincing, dragging Miriallia to watch the fireworks with him

Cagalli was shouting happily as Athrun tried to calm her down.

They have seen fireworks before but not as special as this one. They seem brighter, more distinctive and elaborate because this particular night is the night they can share with their loved ones.

Mwu pulled Murrue closer, "Six couples in front of us, some know it others don't. Young people nowadays…tsk tsk, they're in such a bliss right now."

"Mwu, They still have a long journey ahead of them. Maybe they can make the impossible, possible too" she smiled at him warmly

"Maybe they can."

They all boarded into the Eternal, which will serve as a shuttle to take them back to PLANT.

"Cag, you staying or coming along? You can delay the work for a few more days' right?"

Cagalli thought hard. She hadn't had the chance to touch a single paper work after Kira and Lacus' engagement. She still had Orb to run. She glanced around to see them all pouting, expecting something from her.

"Aww…alright"

"Yes! She's coming along!" Miriallia shouted her fist up.

Dearka and Yzak elbowed Athrun at the same time.

"Guess you still have some time with her, " Yzak smirked

"Now, our Athrun is a big boy," Dearka continued as her ruffled Athrun hair.

"Guys!" Athrun yelled as both of them walked away laughing.

'_What o you want me to do? Confess? Dumb asses'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Athrun-kun, you okay?"

His head jerked up, "Uh…Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Meyrin asked.

"Sure."

They walked towards the garden , Meyrin sat down at one of the swings and jerked her head towards the other, giving Athrun a sign to have a seat. Athrun then sat down, and using a small force to move the swing.

"Athrun."

"huh?"

'_she doesn't usually just call me Athrun'_

"I know you love Cagalli, everyone knows, this may seem weird after all I had a crush on you, but now I have Sai because of you and Cagalli, I want you to feel the same happiness I feelwhenever I am with Sai. I want you to be happy too, tell Cagalli the truth, Athrun, If not, you would regret it the rest of your life."

Athrun gave Meyrin a hug, "Thanks, but I don't think I can tell her the truth, I would hurt her again. We live in different worlds, we have tons of work to do, we can't just abandon what we do for our own happiness.

"Athrun, I've seen how she looks at you, she loves you back, you may not feel it yet, but she's just waiting for you."

"Mey, give it up, it won't happen."'

"but—"

"No buts, Mey." Athrun started walking away then he suddenly stopped, "Mey, you have always been like a younger sister to me, and I have a favor to ask."

"You guys, comfortable here?" Kira asked them

"Yeah, really comfy, but its like going to war all over again," Dearka said as he glanced around, they had single rooms---big rooms to be exact something like a suite, but made for war, with military precautions.

"Well, we didn't have any choice, the shuttles were all booked, not that we could ride a shuttle with Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli, it would be dangerous, besides the Eternal is connected to the cruise ship, you can go anytime you want, Lacus just thought the Eternal would be safer considering what happened before."

As soon as they were finish unpacking…

"Let's party!"

"Yeah!" All of them stormed out of the Eternal and to the cruise ship.

"Hey! Let's dance!" Dearka shouted at them as they were all seated in a booth.

"No" Yzak said sternly

"Come on!!! Loosen up!" Dearka whined

"I have loosened up," Yzak saw seated with Shiho in his arms. She was leaning against him with his arm around his waist.

"Go ahead, bring Athrun and Cagalli with you, Athrun needs to dance."

"NO, I'm fine here!"

"Come on Athrun! Dance!" Dearka, Miriallia and Cagalli dragged Athrun to the dance floor

"We're cheering for you Athrun!"

"Show your moves!" Kira and Yzak were laughing at him, he knows how to dance but he isn't confident in it.

'_I'll kill you guys later!'_ he glared at them both who were still busy laughing at him.

"He has the moves." Shiho said

"Yup, but why are you laughing at him, Kira, Yzak?" Lacus cocked her head questioningly

"He was actually a…how do you call it…uh…awkward, he was never confident in himself. We used to tease him a lot in the academy and he actually believed what we said." Yzak smirked

"You?" Lacus asked Kira

"Well, since we were kids, he was popular among the girls, one time, there was a transferee, she approached Athrun as a friend and started talking to him. At the end of the day, she was shock to find that Athrun was actually a guy. He was never confident in himself ever since." Kira laughed at the memory.

"Oh okay, now that you mention it, he was a shy guy when I met him."

"Lacus, lets dance, lets leave the lovebirds alone." Kira winked at Yzak

"Yamato!" Yzak was turning to a tomato

"hai, hai," he waved of Yzak's outburst

Shiho smiled at Yzak's reaction. She leaned back into Yzak's embrace.

"Shiho, I…"

"huh?"

"uh…its, nothing…"

"if you say so…" she watched the people around

"Yzak…I…" she muttered the last part

"what? I can't hear you." He moved his head forward that his ear was just beside her mouth.

"I love you."

Yzak was surprised at Shiho's sudden confession. He then smiled and pulled Shiho closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. He wasn't ready to tell that to her yet.

Shiho smiled, she was disappointed inside but she knew that he isn't ready, _'I'll wait, Yzak'_

"I'll go get a drink, you?"

"No thanks."

He watched her disappear through the crowd. _'I need time to think' _he got up and walked around. He wandered into a deserted hallway, he can still hear the music, but at least he can think.

"Yzak-kunnn!"

Yzak turned around just in time to see a girl attached herself to him.

"Who are you?" he tried to shake her off.

"Aww…Yzak-kun, don't be so cold, don't tell me you don't remember me." She flattered her eyelashes and pressed her breasts against his arm

She did look familiar. She had honey-gold hair and blue eyes, she was pretty but too flirty in Yzak's perspective.

"I don't know who you are." He repeated

"Aww…you meanie! After all the times we've shared, don't tell me you can't remember me," She stood on her tip toes, "It's me, Amaya" she whispered against his ear, causing him to shudder. She then kissed his neck

Yzak jumped, never did he expect that. He shook the girl off, as if she had a disease.

"Yzak-kun" his name slipped out of her mouth. This time she put her arms around his neck.

"Let go." He gritted, "we were finished."

"NO! To you maybe, but to me, you're my only one." She launched herself at him, pressing her lips against his.

He was in a state of shock. No woman ever tried to do this. She was his ex-girlfriend but even she had not tried this, when they were together, she knew her place. His eyes were really wide from shock, his mind told him to throw her off but he was frozen. Until he saw…

Shiho…

She was staring back at him.

Yzak pushed her aside. "Shiho…I…"

Shiho smiled at him that sent shivers down his spine, "Save it, Yzak-HONEY"

"Shiho!"

---Slap---

"Stay away from me."

Yzak pulled her by the arm, "It's a misunderstanding, let me explain"

"Let.me.go!" She struggled against his hold. Then accidentally she punched him in the face. Yzak fell back a few steps. Shiho didn't even look back as she ran away.

"Shiho…sorry…" Amaya went to him and hugged him, but this time Yzak wasn't so gentle, he pushed her away that sent her flying to the ground. "Leave me alone!" he lashed out as he went away.

Amaya smiled at the damage she has cost. "Told you, Hahnenfuss, he would be mine." The deserted hallway only caught her psychotic laugh.

(A/N: She was the girl spying on Yzak and Shiho during the party at chappie 4).

"Damn, Yzak!! After I tried to so hard to confess to him, he sees his old girlfriend and goes with her. Who does he think I am?!" Shiho was fuming as she took another shot.

"Shiho!" Miriallia cried

"Wh---at?!" she slurred back

"This isn't the way, why don't you ask Yzak what really happened?"

"Ask Yzak? That nitwit? Come on, get real."

Miriallia tried to snatch away the glass when Shiho slapped her hand, "Don't touch what is not yours, girl"

Shiho was now delusional

"Shiho?"

"Damn, Yzak! Damn exy-girlfriend! Hope they go to hell!!!" She slammed the drink down and laughed out loud, causing everyone at the bar to stare at them

"Yzak, you, you!" she pointed at some random guy, "two-timer!"

Then she pointed at a cocktail waitress, "Exy-girlfriend, whore! Two-timer and whore, fit perfectly, don't you think?" she said out loud.

"Yzak, you bastard." A tear rolled down her cheek then she slumped down on her seat her face in her arms.

"Yzak no baka!" she kept on saying all over again as her tears became sobs.

"Shiho," Miriallia said trying to comfort her best friend. "Shiho, its fine," she pulled Shiho into a hug, "Don't drink anymore, think about the baby."

"The baby?" she jerked up and held her stomach, "My baby, Our baby." She said as she slowly slumped back down into a peaceful slumber.

"Shiho?" Yzak was looking around for his missing wife, just in time to see Shiho sleeping on Miriallia, dead drunk.

"Milly?"

"Yzak! Thank God! Shiho—Shiho is—YOU! You were the cause of it!"

"It's a misunderstanding, I'll take care of it." Yzak picked Shiho up, bridal style, she immediately settled in his arms. "I'm sorry, Milly, Shiho…"

'_Yzak loves Shiho, he may too shy to say it but his action speaks for himself.'_ Miriallia thought with a smile on her face.

Shiho stirred, she felt a damp cloth on her forehead, She cracked an eye open to see someone hovering over her with a worried face.

"…Yzak?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Shiho caressed his face with her hand, Yzak actually enjoyed her touch until she gave his cheek a hard pinch.

"Itai yo! What was that for?" his hand was against his cheek as he frowned at her.

Shiho sat up straight and looked at him in the eye. Yzak shuddered in response to her glare.

"Yzak…" she said in low dangerous tone

"Shiho, hear me out!" he raised his hands in front of him, palms facing out.

Shiho threw forceful punches at him while yelling "Yzak no baka!" at his face.

"Shiho! I'm sorry, okay!" he shouted over her noise.

She glared at him again after she was done punching and shouting and releasing her anger at him. She pushed Yzak out of the way and headed out the room.

"Shiho?"

"…"

"Fine, if you won't talk to me, then at least listen to me"

"…"

Yzak sighed, "She's Amaya, my ex-girlfriend. Actually my first girlfriend, anyway it went well until she started to get all flirty and slutty at me. I tried breaking up with her but she wouldn't listen so I had to break up with her in a crowd. It was mean, I know but she wouldn't let go even if I caught her in a relationship with another guy. I then was transferred to Le Creuset's team, so we were separated, thank God," he added in a soft voice the latter part.

"She then started stalking me, it was fine since it didn't really bother me, until she left a note in our front door, after we were married, she was threatening you. I confronted her, without you knowing, it went well in my opinion so I left it alone. I had no idea she was in this ship too. Shiho, are you listening to me?"

Shiho stood up and handed him papers.

"What's this?"

"Divorce papers, dad thought it would be handy. He never did like you."

'_I thought her dad loved me…wait…did she say divorce papers?'_

"Divorce?"

Shiho just looked at him

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding right?!"

"No Yzak." She turned around and started walking away.

Yzak felt as if his world cracked, his heart torn. Wasn't it just yesterday that Shiho said she loved him? Now, Shiho wanted to leave him. He ran after her and hugged her from behind.

"Hell! Look, Shiho, its my fault. I know that already. Will you just trust me?! There's nothing going on with us." He said in a desperate voice as he hugged her tighter. He buried his head on the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, really sorry…Shiho…" his voice muffled.

Shiho turned around and hugged him back, "I guess I went overboard with the teasing this time. It's okay Yzak" she patted him on the back.

'_teasing?!' _Yzak looked up just to see Shiho's smile getting wider every second.

"teasing?" his eyebrows raised, extremely high

"yup"

"teasing." His eyes narrowed

"Uh-huh…"

"Even the crying and being drunk?"

"Uh yeah…No…I was really mad yesterday that I needed to drink, but this morning…yeah…I was playing you." She chuckled at his reaction.

"You're heartless you know…What made you change you're mind anyway?" he wasn't in the mood to blow up after the shock in his heart.

"Well, during the night, I woke up with a major hangover, when I sat up, I saw you sleeping beside the bed, you were still apologizing to me, Then I realized you were sincere. Hell, have you heard of an insincere apology even when sleeping? And of course you wouldn't cheat on me unless you have a death wish, your mom would cut your head off…by the way, My dad loves you."

"So you decided to tease me." He took a look at the so called divorce papers to see that it was Shiho's drawing of her and him. She was sticking her tongue out and he was crying pathetically on the floor.

"In short, yeah"

"You're right."

"I am?"

"You went too far with the teasing. Real mature, Shiho" As he tackled her

"Yzak!!!" She was screaming and laughing uncontrollably as Yzak dumped her on the couch and continued tickling her.

"Yzak! Stop! Okay, I give up!"

"You sure?" he was smiling sadistically at her

"Yeah."

Yzak stopped and looked at her, "Don't do that again."

"why not?"

"I…its just…" Yzak took a deep breath, telling this to her was gonna degrade his pride, he never did tell his problems. "I can't take it, if you do that again, promise me"

Shiho smiled, understanding what he means, "I promise."

Yzak leaned his forehead against hers, "thank you"

"Welcome." Shiho pulled him down and kissed him. Yzak was surprised at the bold action but soon he responded to he kiss.

"Yzak-kunnn! Yzak-kun!?" Amaya was at the doorway to just in time to see the scene play in front of her.

Yzak and Shiho broke away, to see an exploding Amaya.

"Yzak-kun, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Meaning? There's no other meaning to it, we're married, we're suppose to have some privacy. What are you doing here? Who let you in the Eternal?" he asked coldly.

"Miriallia-san told me to look for you. Clyne-san gave her permission. Is this a prank?! You're suppose to be mine! What are you doing with her?!"

"I told you we're married. Fine, I'll tell you again, WE. ARE. FINISHED." He emphasized each word.

"No! I will not accept this! Hahnenfuss, you will regret this!" with that she stormed out

"That was like a scene from a drama." Shiho said

"It was?"

"Well, yeah…too much of a drama. What did she do, take acting lessons? She needs improvement it sounded forced."

"She wanted to be an actress before. But both her parents were in the army so she had no choice but to."

"Yzak?"

He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he started tickling her again

"Yzak!!!"

Their laughter filled the room.

"Guess they made up." Miriallia said as all of them listened against the door

"They had to, I still have some unfinished business with Yzak." Athrun said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yzak, run!" Kira was slumped on the floor, "You don't want to feel Athrun's wrath."

As laughter filled the inside, so did the outside.

"Drink up!"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Don't be a party pooper!"

"Am not." Athrun pushed the shot glass away from him which, Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak were forcing on him. They were obviously drunk.

"Come on Drink up."

Athrun drunk the shot in a gulp, the burning feeling started down his throat

Cagalli, smiled crazily at him.

"Damn it, Yzak, You shouldn't have challenged her into a drinking contest." He glanced at Yzak who was also tipsy.

"She started it, come on Shiho, drink up."

"No"

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Yzak was having tantrums like a child.

"No."

"Dearka, Shiho won't drink."

"Come on Shiho, drink or Yzakky, will cry"

Shiho raised her eyebrows at them, as if saying, 'What the hell?'

"Lacus, Sing! Here's the mike!" Cagalli handed her the mike to the karaoke.

After Lacus' song, Cagalli took the stand, "Athrun, let's sing!"

"I don't sing."

"Come on" she pulled Athrun to the platform.

They sang together. It was good considering that they don't sing.

A few hours later, they, I mean three, Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak were all sober. Luna, Shinn, Sai and Meyrin were all passed out.

"I have a headache."

"So do I" Yzak said

"Unfair! Shiho, Milly, Lacus, Kira and Athrun didn't drink!" Dearka complained

"Hey, I drank, remember? I just know how to control my alcohol." Athrun defended himself

"whatever, you didn't drink much!" Cagalli said, massaging her temple.

"We were just careful" Lacus said in her joyful self.

"I need to sleep." Cagalli started walking but not in a straight line when there was a sudden explosion. There were crumbs of debris and dust that fell.

"Why does this always happen when we're on board?!" Cagalli let out a frustrated shout.

"Die Naturals!" a shout could be heard from the speakers. Drum roll please…The rebels were back.

"Politicians and Naturals should just die!"

They all rushed to the window to see the rebels in unknown mobile suits and armors.

"Where the hell did they get those?! Those are the prototypes!" Yzak demanded

"Guess the security was BAD." She said

"Its not my fault the security was bad."

"I wasn't telling you that. Who is in charge of the security anyway?!"

"How should I know!"

"Now, now… we aren't the enemy, are we? Stop that." Lacus said smiled that sent shivers down their spine.

Both of them suddenly shut up, they do not dare disobey their superior in circumstances like this.

"Eternal."

All of them looked at her, thinking _'Oh yeah'_

"We brought the Justice and Freedom along, luckily we just picked up the Buster and Duel from Orb's maintenance."

"So guys are only allowed to go?! Don't you have extras? I can fight!" Shiho said

"So can I." Cagalli interrupted

"Sorry, sis, not this time." Kira patted her shoulder.

"Miriallia, wait for me."

"I have no choice but to." Miriallia hugged him tight.

"Lacus, I love you."

"I love you too, Kira."

Kira left Athrun and Cagalli alone…

"Athrun I—"

Athrun gave her kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back"

"'I'll be back' those words sound familiar." She muttered as she watched him go.

"Yzak, I have something to tell you." Shiho stopped him

"Don't worry, we'll all be back, safely" he gave her a kiss

"That's not—"

The guys went pass the door

"—it, you better come back to us." She said quietly.

The guys got on their respective gundams as Andy appeared on the screen.

"Take care dudes, the girls are waiting."

"Yeah"

"Roger"

"Ditto"

"Alright"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, going ahead"

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, I'm going"

"Athrun Zala, Justice, lauching"

"Yzak Jule, Duel, taking off"

All the girls could see was a stream of light, signaling that they had launched off.

Yzak appeared on their screens

"I'm gonna take the back, Athrun front, Dearka right, Kira left."

"Yeah"

They went to their places surrounding the rebels.

"Give up, we can negotiate this." Athrun proposed

"What makes you think we want to negotiate with a politician like you, Chairman Zala?" a maniacal laughter echoed through the speaker.

"How did he—"

"We know everything, you're girl is on that ship right? The fiery blond."

Athrun eyes widened. They knew, how?

"Coordinators should rule the world, the galaxy, we are better than any natural."

"Bastards!!" Yzak shouted, his temper was shortening

"Yzak!" Athrun said in a stern voice.

"We are how many levels higher than they are, they deserve to die."

"No they don't"

"No? Aren't you yourself a coordinator? Why side with the naturals?

"We're neutral, we can live in harmony if we just take time and understand each other. If not, leave each other alone." Dearka's wise words. "I've seen loved ones hurt from the war, I don't plan on making another one."

_Milly_

_Tolle_

_She love him so much, his life was wasted in a useless war_

_But she learned to love again, I want her love to be there always._

"I don't think so, if you think that way, then you deserve to die too! Long live the coordinators! Patrick Zala knew the difference!"

Athrun was shocked, he thought all his father's supporters abandoned the idea of a coordinator world already. Why did they have to bring up his father's name? Why? Why was he the son of Patrick Zala? Why did everything stain the Zala's name? He is a Zala does that mean, it is also his fault?"

'_Athrun forgive and forget' _

'_Cagalli'_

'_Kill because somebody was killed, get killed because he killed, do you think peace will ever come like that?'_

Cagalli was his protector and comforter when he had a hard time, she was always there…now it is his turn.

"The guys aren't doing so bad, except of course Shinn." Shiho said out loud.

The girls snickered around Shinn.

"They can do it, it's not my fault they don't have extra MSs."

"Unless they know you would be their problem."

"No, Shinn was busy being drunk."

"Hey! This is unfair, you girls gang up on me since I'm the only guy around."

"No use worrying unless they fall back." Cagalli said, totally ignoring Shinn

'_his fighting style'_

'_that gundam'_

'_bastard'_

"Ne, Lacus, why weren't we allowed to fight? There are still a few Mobile armors on the hangar…"

"Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak said it would be better if they took over being the people with gundams. They said not to let you join. I guess they were worried for your safety." Lacus smiled sweetly at them.

"bastards"

"assholes."

"They're so independent, ne?" Lacus smiled at Miriallia who smiled back, they watched Cagalli and Shiho swear at the corner.

Cagalli stomped over to Lacus, "Lacuuusss-chaan, Can I have a mobile armor? I would just support them I won't get involved. Promise!"

"No." she smiled back

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Lacus! I don't need their protection! I mean, Shiho saved Yzak countless times. Kira would have died if it weren't for you. Dearka…uhmm...well he's good at getting caught. Athrun would have been long gone if it weren't for me."

Miriallia and Lacus stared at Cagalli wide eyed as soon as what she said registered on their minds.

"What?" they both asked

"what?" Cagalli asked back.

"Uh…nothing" Miriallia said quickly.

Lacus looked at Miriallia with the expression did-she-say-what-I-think-she-said?

Miriallia nodded back. They decided to ignore it for now.

"Athrun?!" Kira's voice cracked out

"What?!" he was pissed he was shot down in an unsightly scene.

"You okay?"

"Aside from being sweaty, being shot down, sparks here and there and tired, dead tired, sure why wouldn't I be?"

"He's alright, alright." Another voice cracked from Athrun's radio

"Why would you say that, Yzak?"

"Cant you hear the sarcasm I hear? Anyway, I'm gonna check on that side."

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Zala, you look bad." Athrun raised abrow, even without seeing Yzak's face he knows he's smirking

"Oh shut up and go"

"Dearka"

"huh?"

"Be useful will ya? Help Yamato carry Zala back"

"yeah…yeah…you're going alone?"

"Yeah, I've informed Sir Waltfeld that the three of you are going back"

"Take care" Dearka grinned

"Whatever"

"Yzak's not back yet?" Dearka entered the bridge where most of them were

"Nope, he's still checking for survivors," Miriallia pointed to the Duel

"He sure is taking his time." Athrun entered, with tons of bandage wrapped around him

"Who took care of you? You look like a mummy."

"Well—"

"I did" Kira froze as the door slid open again

"Cags…" Kira let out a nervous laugh

"It's a good thing im not in a torturing-mood today."

Kira then let out a sigh of relief.

"Yzak's a slow poke"

"We know, that's why all of us are waiting for him"

"You didn't have to be so harsh."

"Where's the Duel?"

They all turned their attention to the screen

Suddenly a blast filled the sky.

"What the f---" they were all shocked to see such a powerful explosion.

They saw a part of the Duel flying across as the blast subsided

"Yzak?" Shiho said quietly, "No…no…no…no!!! YZAK!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Shiho, I've been looking around for you"

"hmm?" she glanced up from the book to see Dearka's worried face

"Just wanted to talk"

-----flashback-----

"_YZAK!!!" tears were flowing uncontrollably_

_Dearka pulled her into his arms as she sobbed on his shirt, he was also trying hard not to cry. _

_His best friend…dead_

_Shiho could hear sobs from the people around her, 'apparently Yzak was apart of all our lives, thank you.' A few minutes later she pulled back_

"_Shiho, he's gone, Yzak's gone."_

"_I know Dearka" she smiled sadly at him as she wiped her tears away, "Thank you"_

"_Shiho, please"_

"_He did great, he—"she spoke in a shaky voice. She didn't want to cry again._

"_Shiho, please…it hurts me to see you like this."_

"_I'm fine." She took a deep breath, "I want to be alone…I need to come down." She exited the bridge. As the door closed, she leaned back on the door. A line of silver could be seen falling from her face._

"_Shiho…" Obviously Dearka was affected just as much, he bowed his head, as tears flowed out, "Yzak…"_

…_they were childhood friends…_

…_went to the same academy…_

…_goofed around but mostly he did…_

…_stationed at the same ship together with Nicol and Athrun…_

…_He knew Yzak the best, he knew him the best…_

…_They were completely opposites but they were best friends…_

"_Dearka"_

"_Milly, he—"his head stilled bowed, his tears falling_

"_Now, now Dearka, its fine, Yzak has gone to a better place. Live for him" she said as she wiped his tears away. He took hold of her hand, "but he—"_

"—_would want you to live on" she continued_

"_Milly"_

"_Everythings gonna be alright" she hugged him whispering simple words of assurance. Feeling her warmth, he felt whole, he felt stronger. He hugged her smaller figure back, 'Thank you Milly'_

_He glanced up to see Miriallia smiling softly at him, her eyes puffy. He chuckled a little._

"_what?"_

"_you're trying to comfort me, yet you look bad"_

"_hey!"_

"_thanks again"_

_Athrun punched the wall, "Yzak!"_

_They were rivals and friends at the same time. They never really saw eye to eye but they ad respect for each other_

"_dude, we'll handle things here," he whispered as he looked up the night sky which betrayed what happened earlier._

-----end of flashback-----

"Thank you"

"for what?"

"I'm not strong, I know that Dearka. But seeing all of you have helped me. I have to live on for his and my sake." She then turned her attention to the book.

Dearka looked closer to see a doll tucked on her arm. Yzak doll.

"Yzak…doll?" he didn't know weather to burst out laughing or give words of comfort.

Shiho looked up and smile, she gave the doll to Dearka for a look, "Actually he said a Yzakie doll…Yeah, he actually sews quite well."

"I knew Yzak sews, but dolls?"

"It was a wedding present. He sewed a Shiho and Yzakie doll. He was blushing mad when he gave me this, he looked like a cute kid." She chuckled at the memory.

Dearka joined her in laughter

"you want to get a bite?"

"sure"

"Hey"

"hey! You alright?" Miriallia asked her, concerned

"of course"

"Since you feel alright, you mind finishing this? Dearka was in the mood to cook and he cooked…uh…a lot…" Athrun said as he pointed to the table with overflowing with Dearka's…ahem…cooking…

"Uh…no thanks…" Shiho sweat dropped.

As she sat down, there was a beeping sound. Shiho froze.

"Shiho, you want to get that?"

She pulled out a tracking device (A/N: Somewhat like what Shinn had in Destiny when he and Stellar were stuck)

"Yzak…" she said quietly

She placed the beeping device down on the table, "On second thought, I'm going to sleep" she walked away from the table.

"Yzak's?" all of them took a look at the device, "Then it could mean he's still alive?"

"If that's the case, I'm gonna check it out" Dearka said

"So will I" Athrun said

"Fine, as long as you guys come back." Lacus agreed

"We'll be back"

"Seen him anywhere?" Athrun asked Dearka

"Not yet. According to the device, it should be around…here…"

"Is he in there?" There was a floating pod

"I guess so."

They brought the pod back to the Eternal, as they opened the pod, they saw a mad…Yzak…

"The hell, it you guys so long?!"

"Yzak…"

"huh?" he was confused at the looks given to him, they were all teary and happy to see him, "what?" they're looks were giving him the creeps.

He backed away, as all of them took a step forward.

"Yzak!" All of them yelled as they pounced on him. They were all hugging him, and laughing altogether. Some were giving him a noogie as some were patting his back…hard…He was in the middle of the crowd.

"uh…its nice to see you all too."

He looked at the crowd, "where's Shiho?"

"Shiho…yeah…"

Yzak raised a brow, "It seems I'm missing something."

Nobody would return his gaze, "che, Dearka."

"well…"

"Dearka"

"okay…sowethoughtyouweredeadShihowassadandthatsthatuhmmithinkthatatsit."

"why would you all think that?"

"We saw the Duel, bust…"

"So you all thought that I would just die like that"

"Not really…"

"Dearka."

"yes."

"Dearka, you do know that I don't like people thinking I'm weak. So where is Shiho?"

"In your room, I think you better leave her alone for now, she was really upset." Athrun voiced out

"Athrun, isn't it better for Yzak to see Shiho for her to be happy again?" Miriallia asked

"No I'll wait until tomorrow"

"Why? Shiho is really in a bad form, it would be better if you go to her now" Dearka said

"Shiho has had a tiring day today, it would be better if you let her rest first after all, she's physically drained." Cagalli explained

"She has been dragging her body around after all" Kira continued

"I know, lately she's been tired" Yzak said

"It maybe because of…"

"Milly, wouldn't it be better if Shiho told Yzak herself?" Lacus smiled knowingly

"I guess so…" Miriallia pouted

"How?"

"How what?"

"How were you able to escape the blast?"

Yzak thought for a while. "Oh that."

'**_Come on, Yzak faster…everyone's back and you're here securing the place. You had to be the good guy' his inner voice said_**

'_I am a good guy'_

'_**No you're not'**_

'_Whatever you say…'_

_He went near an old facility_

'_Weird never saw this one…'_

_He dot off the Duel and readied his gun he floated across the hall_

'_Hell…' there were dead bodies everywhere…floating…not a good sight._

_Suddenly, someone started shooting at him. The bullet whizzed past his head, 'Good thing he wasn't a sharp shooter' he had let his guard down._

_He hid behind the table. "Who's there?!"_

"_Shouldn't I be asking that? What are you doing here?"_

"_Why should I tell you?" Yzak shouted back_

"_I'm sorry, but you are to die since you trespassed our property."_

"_What property? This place belongs to PLANT."_

"_Now it belongs to us" he started shooting at random things. _

"_Stop it will ya?!" Yzak shouted across, "I don't want to fight you"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't believe in violence…anymore"_

"_So maybe the souls of the past came to haunt you, eh?"_

"_That maybe so. So lets stop, why do you fight anyway?"_

_The man thought for awhile, Yzak could have shot him at the instant but that was the way of a coward._

"_I fight because they said I need to."_

"_You just a kid aren't you? Lets stop."_

"_In your dreams!" he charged right at Yzak. Yzak instinctively shot at him._

_He floated, blood everywhere… _

"_So…you fight for what…reason…?" he struggled to say_

"_I fight for myself…for what I think is right for my friends and family." _

"_It was nice meeting you Jule-san."_

"_Wait how did you know my name?"_

"_We have no time for that…this place is about to blow… The moment I lost, they triggered the bomb, they took the Duel…They would die for anything…" his voice above whisper._

"_So how the hell do I get out of here?!" Yzak shouted 'Damn, I need to get out of here! I'm gonna die here? No way! Shiho would get mad. Shiho…I haven't told her how I felt yet…uh…damn!!!'_

"_There's…a…life…po—" then he was gone_

"_Life po? What? Wake up!" he shook the man hard. 'Damn, he's dead…Shiho would so kill me…' _

"_Life po? Life pod! Damn, Yzak, your dumb!" he was talking to himself._

He brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He gave a sigh of relief

"At least, you're alright." He whispered his hand rested on her cheek.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered in her sleep

"I won't"

"Yzak!" Shiho awoke in a start

"stupid dream…" she smiled, _'another day I guess…'_

"ohayou" she greeted the people as she entered the dining area

"Shiho, slept well?"

"yeah"

When she finished eating, "I'm going to the deck."

"we'll follow after" Dearka waved her off.

As soon as she was out of sight, "Damn Yzak, where the hell is he? Wasn't he suppose to show himself?"

"Maybe he wants to surprise her?" Lacus said in a happy tone

"You're a hopeless romantic, Lacus" Cagalli tsk-tsked.

"I'm sure he overslept" Athrun said

"I bet he has a hangover" Kira laughed

"Oh, you guys are so right." A voice said

They turned their heads to meet a pissed Yzak.

"Hi, Yzakie"

"Yzakie?" he twitched, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT I OVERSLEPT AND HAVE A HANGOVER!!!! YOU GUYS MADE ME DRINK!!!!" he yelled in chibi style.

"Come on, she's at the deck…you can always go up…"

"After I eat." He stole a pancake from Cagalli's plate

"That's mine!!!"

"You were too slow" he smirked

"Where did you sleep by the way?"

"The couch. Funny thing is Shiho didn't even notice me." After a few minutes of thinking, "Hey dudes, how am I gonna tell Shiho, 'hey I'm back'?"

"Ooohhh, Yzakie's having girl problems."

"Oh shut up! I shouldn't have asked."

"Fine fine…maybe you could go running to her in slow motion…you know, like in the movies?"

"I'm not stupid, Kira."

"Then tell Shiho what you said earlier, 'hey I'm back'" Athrun imitated him.

"It's a little awkward"

"Well, you don't have anymore choice, now do you?" Sai said

"Fine fine— eh?"

"Yzak-kunn!!!" a girl jumped on Yzak

"Ahh!!! Amaya?!"

"Yzak-kun, I thought you were dead, I knew you couldn't live or die without me, so here you are." She rubbed her face on his like an affectionate kitten.

"A-ma-ya" he gritted through his teeth

"huh? Nani? Nani?"

"Get off."

"Mou, meanie!" she got off him but still cling her arm against his.

"Remove your arm off mine."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! NO! NOOO!!!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"That's what you love about me"

"Dream on"

"hmph!!!" she crossed her arms, like a child having tantrums.

"at last" he muttered as he rolled his eyes towards the guys. They all snickered

"What?!" she glared at all of them

As she was busy glaring at them, Yzak stood up

"Where you going?" Dearka asked

"To Shiho"

"What are you going to say?" Athrun asked

"Shiho? Hahnenfuss?! Why? I'm here, I'm all you need" Amaya whined

Yzak paid no attention to her, "whatever comes into my mind" he raised his hand as a gesture of 'I'm going wish me luck'

"Yzak-kun!" she ran after him, "You're mine!" she jumped onto his back, her arms gripping him tight

"Let go!!"

They were both struggling until they heard footsteps stop in front of them

"Shiho—"

"Y…Yzak?"

Yzak shook off Amaya and walked over to Shiho.

"I'm back." He put pressure on her chin for her to look at his eyes.

"Yzak…" she said quietly

Sha balled her fist and gave him a hard uppercut. He fell a few steps back holding his face.

"The hell…" he was cut off as he felt Shiho lean her head on his shoulder

"—Shiho?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"So am I" he hugged her, "I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I know."

"Such a sweet scene, ne, Cagalli?" Lacus said as she dubbed her eyes with a hanky

"Uh…yeah…" she exchanged looks with Athrun, as they stifled their laughter.

"cheesy Yzak still used the 'I'm back' line" he whispered

"Yzak is getting cheesier…guess that's what happens to married couples." she whispered back

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on love birds?" Dearka swung his arms against their shoulders, with his usual mischievous grin.

"Athrun!" Kira barked, as soon as both of them jabbed Dearka away

"What?" he asked in surprise

"keep distance from my sister" he glared

"Oh you mean this?" he placed an arm around her shoulder which caused Cagalli to blush, "play along will ya?" he whispered

Now it was her turn, she placed a hand on his chest, "Why does it bother you bro?"

This time it was Athrun's turn to blush.

"A-th-run!" he gritted through his teeth. "Die!"

"whoops…" Athrun dodged Kira's attacks. "Cags, help me out!"

"Nuh-uh, you caused this." She said as she busied herself with the food table.

So the day ended like that. Yzak and Shiho were back together. The others were laughing at Kira's attempt to catch Athrun.

Not! We forgot a certain someone.

Dark aura was surrounding her.

"Hah-nen-fuss!" she growled

Yzak and Shiho looked at her as if saying, 'What the hell?'

"He's mine!" she growled out, "Stay away from him!"

"I don't think so." Shiho stepped forward, she wasn't about to back down in a fight.

Amaya placed her hands on her hips, "What are you gonna do, Hahnenfuss?"

"That's my line, after all you started this."

"Arghh!!!" she stomped her foot in frustration, "Damn you!"

"Shiho, Amaya stop this." Yzak said in a stern voice.

"Stay out of this." They both said in unison

He was taken aback. Nobody ever told him to mind his own business whenever he intervened. He was just trying to stop the fight. He wasn't happy about this. "Fine, kill each other for all I care."

"Yzak!" Dearka scolded

"I.DON'T.CARE." he emphasized as he left the room.

"Shiho, Amaya-san, let's stop this, shall we?" Lacus pleaded

"Shiho, its not worth it." Miriallia said

"Come on, Shiho." Cagalli said as she pulled her arm.

"Shiho, Shiho, Shiho! That's all I hear from you!" Amaya screamed as she whipped a gun and aimed at them.

"Woah, I think this is getting too far." Athrun said

"She deserves to die! She stole Yzak from me!!!" she yelled aiming her gun at everyone.

"Amaya-san, stop this before someone gets hurt."

"Oh you mean this?" she shot at Shiho.

Cagalli being closest, pushed Shiho away. She closed her eyes getting ready for the impact of the bullet.

Bang!

Blood splattered everywhere

Amaya was shaking, "I didn't mean to!" she scremed as she fainted

"Call the infirmary, now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Dearka! The hell happened?!" Yzak demanded

"Its all that bitch's fault" he retorted back

"Dearka! WHAT. HAPPENED." He asked again trying to keep his voice even which wasn't happening.

Just in time, Cagalli came out with a sling on her arm. Kira was smothering her with his concern while Cagalli was getting pissed off more and more.

"Cagalli, listen to me, you must always be careful…"

"Hey Yzak!" Cagalli went over to Yzak completely ignoring Kira

"…make sure, double check everything, Don't be reckless…"

"What happened to you?"

"…look what happened …"

"I was shot at, by your ex girlfriend."

"…it's a good thing you aren't hurt that bad…"

"Amaya? She has a gun?"

"duh! If not then they wouldn't be shot at." Dearka said

"…but there are some people who are unlucky…" Kira went on.

"They? Who they? Shiho? Shit! Where's Shiho?" Yzak was getting panicky

"Cool it, Shiho's fine."

"What really happened?!"he gritted through his teeth.

"…Oi!!! Yzak!!!" Kira called out as he finished his sermon.

"Don't Oi Yzak me. What happened?" he gave Kira an evil glare.

"It started like this…after you left…

"_Shiho, Amaya-san, let's stop this, shall we?" Lacus pleaded_

"_Shiho, its not worth it." Miriallia said_

"_Come on, Shiho." Cagalli said as she pulled her arm._

"_Shiho, Shiho, Shiho! That's all I hear from you!" Amaya screamed as she whipped a gun and aimed at them._

"_Woah, I think this is getting too far." Athrun said_

"_She deserves to die! She stole Yzak from me!!!" she yelled aiming her gun at everyone._

"_Amaya-san, stop this before someone gets hurt."_

"_Oh you mean this?" she shot at Shiho._

_Cagalli being closest, pushed Shiho away. She closed her eyes getting ready for the impact of the bullet._

_Bang!_

_Athrun was able to get there in time he shielded Cagalli and Shiho. He was shot at the chest by the brunt bullet. Cagalli watched in horror as Athrun was shot. The next thing she saw was that the bullet passed through him as he fell to the ground. With her reflexes she dodged but she was still shot at the shoulder. The fell to her knees gripping her injured shoulder. _

"_Athrun!" Cagalli rushed to his side. "Shit! Athrun wake up, don't close your eyes."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_For what? Don't talk save your energy…"_

"_For always… hurting… you." He said in a hushed tone. Then he was unconscious. _

_Cagalli glanced up to see Amaya shaking, "I didn't mean to!" she screamed as she fainted_

'_Now she faints.'_

"_Call the infirmary, now!"_

"…that's what happened." Kira said

"If Shiho's fine…where is she?"

"She said she want to stay by Athrun since it was her fault all this happened." Cagalli explained

"Aren't you concerned with Athrun?" Yzak asked back

"Of course I am. I just needed some time to think. Shiho and the girls are there anyway." She then walked away.

"Think about what?" Dearka asked

"Apparently she and Athrun were talking right before he fainted."

"How is he now?" Yzak asked

"Why? Are you concerned?" Dearka asked with a grin

"Shut up."

They entered the infirmary to see Athrun's sleeping form. He had an oxygen mask on his face.

"Hey Caga—its you guys…where's Cagalli?" Miriallia turned to see them

"She needed time alone."

Athrun muttered something incoherent.

"What did he say?"

Lacus moved her ear near Athrun's mouth. She listened for awhile. She then sat back down with smile on her face.

"What did he say?"

"Cagalli--aishiteru."

"Are you sure he said that?"

"Of course."

"You think we should tell Cagalli that?" Kira said with a grin

"I thought you didn't like the thought of Athrun and Cagalli, Kira?" Lacus asked

"I…uh…look Athrun awake!" he said trying to change the subject

"Zala, you fainted!" Yzak smirked

Athrun stirred a little and mumbled another set of incoherent words

"he said shut the hell up."

"Hey, Athrun, you okay?" Shiho helped him get up

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Well, I feel bad, since it was all my fault that you got shot."

"Aww, I'm so touched." Athrun teased

"Hey I was being serious."

"Yeah I know… I just wanted to lighten the mood"

"Ne, Athrun…"

"hmm?" he glanced up at her

"You love Cagalli that much, don't you? Even though she forgot who you were…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You took a bullet for her."

"I guess so, three years of being apart, being with her for just a month seemed longer, happier."

"I always wanted to ask you this…uhm…"

"Say it."

"Why did you break up with Cagalli?"

"I didn't break up with her. We needed to separate…"

"I don't understand."

"Well, it's hard to tell…"

"Then why don't you start from the beginning, I'm not good at giving advices but I can listen, it may ease your pain."

"My pain?"

"You may not notice but everyone has. You're happy with Cagalli, but there is some sadness seen in your eyes."

"I was never good at hiding my feelings…" he gave an awkward chuckle. "So the beginning…I met her in a deserted island, at first thought she was a guy, then she screamed, that gave me a shock. She screamed like a girl, high pitched."

Shiho laughed, _'Well, at first I meant was the start of the fight but he wanted to start here so okay…'_

"In the end, I tied her, she was how can you say it…uhm…a fighter…she would have ran away if I didn't, because of her thrashing around, she fell to the water. I ended up somehow saving her from drowning. After that I untied her. Guarding her, I fell asleep, she stole my gun and screamed some sense to me. She then threw a loaded gun to the ground. She was stupid but if you think about it, she was the reason I changed my point of view. I was digressing…anyway being the gentleman as I am, I protected her, getting myself shot. As clumsy as she was, she was really stubborn."

Shiho enjoyed listening to him. It made her see the real Athrun. He couldn't let go of the past.

"Later, she saved my life after I blew the Freedom and Kira, Even though I killed her friend, she forgave me and even gave me her necklace, a Hume charm. I mean, really, Shiho, how many people do you know that forgives you and treats you nice after you blow up their friend?"

"None, really"

"Exactly, I wanted to know more about her, but the time wasn't right, 'I'll see her when I see her,' that was what I said to myself that time. I then joined the Clyne faction. I fought by her side by side. I felt dismayed when she was close to Kira. Then it turned out that they were twins. She doesn't know how happy she made me. She understood me the most, even after the fight with my father." He was baring out his soul, he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I think I even took her first kiss" this time he laughed heartedly

"By the time I decided to self-destruct to destroy Genesis, she talked me out of it, saying we have to move on."

"Yzak, what are you doing here?" Kira asked as they approached him, leaning against the infirmary door. Kira was about to slide open the door when Yzak stopped him.

"Athrun's opening up."

"huh?"

"Opening what?" Shinn asked

"his pain, his past."

"I think that would be the wisest decision to make, he can't keep it in forever." Lacus smiled

"I just hope everything goes fie with him" Meyrin said hopefully, she still loved him but now, only as an older brother.

"He should learn to loosen up, but I hope he could do it on his own, after all Cagalli was the only one able to do that." Luna said

"Athrun's past female 'friends' are giving words of wisdom." Miriallia grinned

"Whatever happens, he's lucky to have us, his friends." Dearka grinned back.

"So what happened next?" Shiho asked

"You sound like a little girl waiting for your bedtime story."

"You can't just leave your story hanging." She complained

"Yeah, yeah…two years, I've been Alex Dino for two years just to be with her. Being Alex Dino was fine for me, but she always called me 'Athrun' when we were alone. I once asked her that and she said she was happy being with me, being the son of a Coordinator didn't change that. She loved me for what I was and I with her."

"What happened?"

"The 2nd war broke out. Cagalli was engaged with Yuuna, that bastard, I didn't want to just stand around. She understood that I needed to help, when I left for PLANT, I gave her a ring, a promise ring, saying I would be back. I didn't. She didn't have the time. She was to be wedded, As I joined Minerva that was the time I found that out. Luckily Kira was there. I guess I was hurt, I was so caught up on my own, I wasn't sensitive to her feelings. I didn't go back since I thought my duty was more important, but I was fighting at the wrong side…What a let down. I'm so stupid." A tear slid down his cheek.

"Because of this, I lost her. When I saw her again, she wasn't wearing the ring, I thought she threw it away. I expected her to be mad after all I had the reputation of being a playboy." He forced a laugh.

Shiho could only listen, watch him. Hoping that listening to his problem would ease his pain.

"At the end of the war, we were hesitant to show our feelings that we ended in only a hug. The next day I was off the PLANT. I had no idea whether she knew or not. All that was in my mind was and until now is, I am a burden to her. She is busy running Orb and I am there, stealing her attention. I don't want her to be hurt by someone like me. I didn't comeback to Orb for 3 years. I only heard about her from Kira, Lacus and the news. She looked happy I didn't want to bring back the painful past. I avoided her. It seemed she left me to find my own happiness rather than being tied down to a busy woman. I fell for it. After all the talk that I was happy whenever she was happy then me leaving her, I'm a fool. I thought she threw the ring but she kept it near her heart.

He bowed his head low, but tears were falling unto his folded hands on his lap. "I love her so much, but I can't just return to her. I would hurt her all over again."

Shiho sat beside him, she gave him a hug just as a big sister would do, "You gave it your all, you were naïve back then, why don't you make a new future with her?" She said in a soothing tone as he cried on her shoulder.

"I love her so much, it hurts. I'll try but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"You heard all those, Kira?" Lacus asked

"Yeah"

"So he was trying to protect her, Stupid Zala." Yzak said

"I always knew that." Kira defended

"The why did you do all those things? reject Athrun and stuff?" Miriallia asked

"I wanted him to open up. To let out the pain that was eating him. After their separation, he became a lifeless doll. He was not the Athrun I knew, when he was with Cagalli. He opened up and laughed a lot with Cagalli, but after, he was dead. I wanted to try and open him up. I wanted him to tell about his past just to ease the pain, even though we cant remove the pain I wanted him to use that pain to make him stronger. Opening up, Shiho was able to do that. And I'm grateful to her" Kira smiled, _'Be strong Athrun, love again, put aside the past and make a new one with her.'_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_For what? Don't talk save your energy…"_

"_For always… hurting… you." He said in a hushed tone. Then he was unconscious. _

Cagalli stared into space…

'_For always hurting you… Athrun…' _

She stirred the coffee in front of her.

'_He loves black coffee. I love sweet things. He doesn't like them. I'm headstrong. He's rational. I'm reckless. He's careful. We're completely opposite. Yet things happen for a reason.'_

She gave a sigh. _'Why don't I remember him…shadows…'_

She went back to the infirmary. As soon as the door slid close, she realized she was the only one in it except the sleeping Athrun.

'_Aww…they left you…hehehe'_

She walked towards the bed. She brushed his bangs away.

'_You owe me a lot but you saved my life, guess we're even.'_

She slept at his bedside.

'_Athrun…'_

Athrun woke in a start. His chest was hurting.

'_Damn wires!'_ he thought as he pulled them out of his body. He removed the oxygen mask.

'_Now I feel lightheaded.'_

'_Damn Amaya-san, damn gun, damn bullet, damn chest, damn it!'_

He was going to throw his legs over the bed when he kneed a head

"Ow!" Cagalli woke up

"Cagalli? Uh…sorry…what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping until you kicked me in the head."

"Sorry, what happened to your arm?"

"Apparently you weren't thick enough to stop the bullet" she said jokingly but he took it seriously

"Sorry. I'm really sorry…"

"I was just kidding." She laughed at his reaction. She took off the sling and moved her arm around, "You see, its fine!!"

Athrun laughed at her actions. Cagalli then turned serious.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked

"For always being there."

"huh?"

She smiled at him, "You hungry?" completely ignoring him

"hmm? Uh…sure…"

"I'll be back." Then she left

"What did she mean 'for always being there'" he thought for awhile, "Don't tell me—"

"Here." She came back and tossed him a rice cake and a canned coffee

"Canned Coffee and rice cake?"

"Yeah…I forgot that we're in the infirmary…it's somewhat far away from the dining area…so I got it from the vending machine." She laughed a little.

They sat there for awhile in silence until Athrun spoke up

"Hey, Cagalli?"

"hmm?"

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" he looked down on his hands

"huh? Oh you mean the 'for always being there'? well it is true, if you weren't there then I would have died."

"Oh."

"…and you were there when I needed someone to talk to. I remember a little again."

"About?"

"Well, not about you but someone else…Alex…his name was Alex"

Athrun froze, "You…remember his face?" as he took a sip from his coffee

"Yeah…"

Athrun chocked, Cagalli rushed to his side, "You okay?" she started patting his back, "I was kidding…I could only see his back, his shadow nothing more. But he does have these cool green eyes" Athrun blushed at the compliment, "You okay? You look red"

He nodded his head. Athrun looked into her amber orbs, "Cagalli, I…" his face closing the space in between them

Cagalli placed her hand on Athrun's cheek. He loved the feeling of her warm hand on him. He was enjoying the feeling when the next thing he knew was her lips was on his.

He was in shock at first but after a while he responded. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. It was a chaste kiss at first. She placed both hands around his neck to bring him closer. He opened his mouth to make love with it. She obeyed in turn. The kiss showed that they were more than just friends. It was a mutual feeling.

'_Athrun, you're gonna hurt her again' _with just this thought, he snapped out of it. He pulled back, "Sorry, Cagalli…I…" he couldn't look at her in the eye.

She shook her head. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

She helped him lie back down. "Night, Athrun"

'_Dumb, Cagalli…you practically threw yourself at him. Do you not know what happens whenever you fall in love? I'll tell this to you, you get hurt.'_ Her inner voice said

'_I know, yet there's something about him. I don't know I'm confused!!!' _she was frustrated, whenever she was she messes her hair up that makes her look crazy.

She rested her chin on her knee, pulling her hair.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Oh! Yeah!" she placed a chair near his bed. "Go to sleep, I'm fine" she assured him

"You're gonna sleep here?"

"Sure, why not? I'm repaying the favor."

"Then at least take the bed."

"I'm not weak, Athrun. Besides, you're injured."

He got up, "I insist."

"Sleep" she ordered

"You take the bed."

"No."

Athrun stubborn nature kicked in, "I won't sleep till you take the bed."

"I can sleep fine here." She gritted through her teeth

He got up, he winced as he felt his wound open up.

Cagalli held him by the shoulders, "Okay, fine what do I have to do to make you sleep in the bed?"

"Sleep in the bed"

"Besides sleeping in the bed"

"Come on Cags, sleep in the bed, its big enough for the both of us."

"You're in it, you need it more than me…I mean, I owe you my life anyway"

Athrun started getting up again

"Fine, fine" she snuck under the covers, "You told me to sleep in the bed, then don't mind if I do," she said as she dozed off.

'_Pretending to give someone their comfort, you never think about yourself.' _He smiled as he leaned back down.

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered, _'As much as I want you not to leave me, we live in separate worlds.'_

"Alex…" she mumbled

Athrun froze. _'She's dreaming about me!'_ he leaned closer to listen to what she was saying. His eyes widened then he lay back down, smiling as he slept

"…I still love you wherever you maybe…"

"So how's Amaya?" Yzak asked the doctor pointing to the restrained Amaya

"Well, we pulled her records and found out that after you broke up with her, she suffered from…"

"from?"

"she's a schizophrenic."

"Oh, that explains a lot

"Shiho, thanks for everything…"

"For what?"

"Letting me open up"

"So what are you gonna do now? Confess?"

"I still have to think about that." He smiled as he waved and walked off

"Athrun, your so unpredictable." She smiled ro herself.

"So you guys wanna go around, first?" Luna asked as they stepped on PLANT

"I don't think so, I still have work to do…I think it would be better if I went back to Orb." Cagalli said

"Aww, come on, sis, Athrun's here."

Cagalli flushed red, "I think Athrun has his work of his own."

Athrun snickered at her face, he loved it when she blushed she looked like a frustrated little girl. It made her look really cute.

"Athrun!"

"huh? Sorry I wasn't listening…"

"Yeah, he was too busy thinking of Cagalli-chan over there." Dearka said in a teasing tone.

"Dearka! I wasn't—"

"Well, you can't deny that can you, Zala? You were busy staring at Cagalli." Yzak interrupted

"What were you saying?" he decided to ignore them both.

"That we should walk around first before we get back to work" Meyrin said

"Oh. That. I don't think I can, I missed a month's work already…"

"You see! Even Athrun has work to do." Cagalli burst out

"Well, I think I cam afford another day off, how 'bout you Cags?" Athrun grinned

"You are so dead." She muttered under his breath. "I guess another day wouldn't hurt."

Athrun laughed at her.

Dearka whistled, "Woah, dinner at The Pavilion."

The Pavilion was one of the most expensive restaurant in PLANT, of course, fine dinning.

"Yeah, just because of this, I have to wear a stupid dress." Cagalli and Shiho said in unison.

"Come on, you don't look bad" Athrun winked at her

"Shut up." She snapped as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Stop it with the flattery, Athrun, Let's go I'm hungry." Kira said

"Wine, this is good!" Cagalli said out loud

"Stop drinking, Cagalli, wine has a bad effect on you." Lacus scolded

"Lacus…" Cagalli pouted, her face was flushed a little

"Shiho, drink?" Yzak offered her a glass

"That stuff is strong. NO thanks." Shiho shook her head

Yzak raised a brow, "Strong? You used to drink this all the time."

"That's why I know its strong."

"Shiho you're not making sense, you love this. Here." He gave it to her

"I said 'No thank you.'" She pushed it back to him

"here."

"no."

"here"

"no!"

"Yzak, I think it would be better if Shiho didn't drink that." Miriallia interrupted

"Why? Are you sick?" Yzak placed a hand on her forehead.

"No.I.am.not.sick." She slapped his hand away

"What's wrong with you then?"

"I…uh…nothing"

"Shiho." He said sternly

She mumbled some incoherent words.

"What? I cant hear you" he leaned closer

She said it again. "Still can't hear you."

She said it louder this time.

"What?!" he shouted in shock making everyone in the place turn to look at him. Shiho bowed her head embarrassed at Yzak's shout

"I'm gonna be a father?!" he was smiling, really happy. He hugged Shiho tight, squeezing the life out of her.

"I think that's enough, Yzak" Yzak let her go but he was still smiling down at her. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Eww…don't display your affections here, wait until your home." They all complained

They didn't care, their love for each other were strengthening. They were going to be a family.

"What are you doing out here?" Athrun asked Cagalli, they were at the balcony

"Nothing. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to love? Yzak and Shiho, Lacus and Kira, Milly and Dearka, Luna and Shinn, Mwu and Murrue even Meyrin and Sai." She smiled

"Here" he took off his coat and offered it to her

"Don't need it"

"You're shivering"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. "

"No."

After a moment

"Lend me your coat." She turned to him and extended her arm

"I thought you said you didn't need it." He grinned.

"I don't need it, I just need it." She said

"You're confusing me." He said as he gave her his coat

"Good."

He chuckled.

He sat at the railing of the balcony as she leaned on her arms.

"The stars are pretty aren't they?" she said

"Yeah"

"Even though PLANT is an artificial colony, things seem so real."

"Ne, Cags…"

"hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about living here, in PLANT?"

She thought for awhile, "Yeah…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, that's what I said right?"

"uh…yeah…"

"I thought about it lots of times, to be with someone special…But in the end, I chose Orb…I guess I cant just leave Orb like that. I always thought it was a duty to fill my father's place but at the end, I realized I love Orb. I'd rather do my duties as the Orb leader than find my own happiness."

"You think to much." He stated

"huh?"

"I'm sure your special someone understood."

"I just don't know, for all I know he may be mad at me. I just want to live by my father's name."

"why?"

"I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want to disappoint Orb when they find out who I really am."

"Who are you anyway?"

"A spoiled brat"

"I told you, you think too much. You're one of the most selfless people I've ever met."

"Thanks for the flattery…"

"Who said that it was? I mean come on would a spoiled brat be chosing Orb over her lover? That would be something Amaya-san would do…unless you're like Amaya-san" he said in mock shock

"Hell no." she muttered

"See. Be yourself." He gave a lopsided grin

"A tomboy?"

"Are you?"

"Hell no."

"see. You're just not like some common vain girl."

She had to laugh at his way of making her feel better, "Thanks"

"You're welcome."

Athrun jumped down from his seat. Cagalli looked at him raising a brow

He offered his hand to her

"what?"

"May I please have this dance?" he bowed low.

Cagalli listened to the song, it was so familiar to her…

_**doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de**_

_**kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?**_

_**dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide**_

_**doushite boku wa mayoinagara**_

_**nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?**_

_**nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo...**_

She let him lead her. His hands wrapped around her waist

"Athrun?!" she was startled

"Shh…just dance." He whispered, _'I've made my decision, just this once, this last time let me hold her.'_

_**find the way**_

_**kagayaku sora uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo**_

_**hibiku ai dake tayori ni susunda michi no saki **_

_**hikari ga mitsukaru kara**_

_**you'll find the way**_

"They're such a cute couple." Lacus squealed in delight. They followed them both, peeking through thr balcony door

"I just hope Athrun tells her already, They're killing me" Miriallia whispered back

"I don't think so, Athrun's a coward." Yzak said

"Yzak." Shiho scolded

"It's true, we still have to give hima push I guess…" Kira agreed

"Wasn't there enough pushing?" Meyrin asked

"Unfortunately not enough." Dearka said

"We have to do something, fast…"Kira said worried

"Fast why?"

"Cagalli's gonna get…"

She relaxed in his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes letting her body sway to the music.

_Two shadows wew talking. She was one of them. More likely, she was talking and he was listening. _

_**kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita**_

_**totemo kanashii yume datta to**_

_**soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai**_

_**boku wa itta naite iinda to zutto soba ni ite ageru yo**_

_**hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo...**_

'_What am I saying?' she asked herself_

_**find the way**_

_**kotoba nakute mo **_

_**tobu hane wa nakute mo**_

_**midasu kaze ni makenu you ni**_

_**ima dare yori hayaku **_

_**itami ni kizuketa nara...**_

"…_Let's dance!" the image of herself said,as she pulled him to the dance floor._

_**kotae wo dasu koto **_

_**kitto subete janai**_

_**aseranakute iinda yo **_

_**anata mo...**_

"_Cagalli, I have two left-feet. Don't blame me if I step on you," _

"_Two-left feet, my ass. If I know, you have dancing lessons didn't you?!" she accused_

"_Uh…"_

"_I take it, I'm right" she gloated_

_**find the way**_

_**kagayaku sora uchuu ni te wa todokanakutemo**_

_**hibiku ai dake tayori ni susunda michi no saki **_

_**hikari ga mitsukaru kara**_

_Cagalli glanced around, 'This place is the…'_

_**find the way**_

_**kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo**_

_**midasu kaze ni makenu you ni**_

_**susunda michi no saki **_

_**tashika na hikari wo mita...**_

**_you'll find the way_**

"Pavilion"

"huh?" Athrun looked at her with a confused look.

"The Pavilion, I've been here before…" she held her head, trying to remember.

'_Athrun, you are so dead when she remembers.' _He thought

"_Ano, Cagalli…"_

"_hmm?" she was aimlessly floating around in the Eternal_

"_Well…when we arrive…I…I…" he was really nervous_

"_Spit it out, Athrun"_

"_Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said ina single breath_

"_What?"_

"_Would you go out with me?" he repeated shyly_

_Cagalli stood still, looking at him if there was a sign that he was playing with her. None._

_A blush came to her cheeks, she smiled genuinely, "Sure."_

_Athrun hugged her, "Thanks!"_

_After the 1st war, Athrun mustered all his courage to ask Cagalli out_

"_The Pavilion?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Isn't it too expensive? It would be okay if you just brought me to a bar or something…" _

"_Its on me anyway, don't be shy," he teased_

"_Oh yeah right. The almighty Athrun is gona pay." She said in mock awe_

_He chuckled at her reaction, then she joined in as they burst out laughing, removing the awkward atmosphere of the 1st date._

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she flipped her phone open, "Hello? Athha speaking…" she listened for awhile

"Mwu, MUrrue, calm down, I cant understand when both of talk at the same time. Mwu get our of the extension."

She gave a few nods, "Yeah…ok…yeah im 21, so…ok…WHAT?!!!!" she shouted at the phone.

Athrun looked at her questioningly

"Cancel it, do whatever it takes…please…What do you mean you can't? Damn! Ok, I'll be back as soon as possible…bye" she slammed shut the phone, "Shit!"

"What happened?" Athrun asked alarm in his voice

"I'm getting…"

"You're getting?"

"I'm getting fucking married!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Athrun, wake up" he could feel Kira shaking him.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled against his pillow

"Don't tell me you plan to hide in here, Athrun?" Yzak raised a brow

"I'm not hiding, I need to sleep." He drawled out as he propped himself with an elbow

"Oh, yeah…sleep…11:00 in the morning." Dearka said

"Leave me alone." He buried under the blanket trying to shun them out.

"I never knew that you were a coward, then again, I'm always wrong…" Shinn taunted

"I'm not." He snapped

"Athrun-san, I think it would be better if you told Cagalli how you feel, I'm sure she feels the same." Sai reassured

"Feels the same what?"

"She loves you."

Athrun let out a laugh, "Oh sure that's why she's getting married. We're friends no more okay?" He sat up, "Why are all of you here anyway?"

"Athrun, friends stick together" Kira patted him on the back

"Come on buddy, we love one another" Dearka grinned

"We were worried" Sai said

"Your girls were worried" Shinn corrected

"So were you, Shinn" Sai pointed out

"Was not"

"I was forced"

"Don't mind him Athrun, Yzak loves you too, he's just shy to admit it." Dearka swung his arm on Yzak's shoulder, pulling his cheeks.

"Dearka."

The guys were talking all together.

"Whatever you guys say, I'm going back to bed."

"You're lucky the girls aren't here—"

"Athrun Zala of PLANT" Lacus' voice rang out. She sent sivers down their spine.

"What?" he said hesitantly. Lacus rarely uses that tone unless she was really serious.

"Look at me when you're talking to me."

Athrun sat back up looking at her as she gave him a cold stare.

"What are you doing here?" sha asked quietly

"Supposed to be sleeping." He answered back

"Can everyone please leave, I need to talk to Athrun."

"Not you, Kira" she grabbed him by the arm

As soon as the door shut, Athrun cleared his throat, "What is it, Lacus, Kira?"

Lacus sat down at the edge of the bed with Kira behind her "Athrun, I—"

"Don't start Lacus," he interrupted, "I know what you're gonna say, I've made my decision, I already told you I won't hurt her again, this arrangement is the best."

"Athrun, I think you better listen to Kira."

He turned his gaze to Kira who was still looking for the right words.

"Well, eversince Yuuna died," Athrun flinched at the name of Yuuna, "Cagalli's engagement wasn't broken"

"What are you trying to say?" Athrun asked confused

"The next one in line was to be her fiancé, Yuuna's brother, Yuuta"

"Did she know?" he asked quietly

"Yes"

"That's why she broke up with you. She doesn't want you hurt again, with the inevitable." Lacus explained

"We didn't have a break up, I left her." He said

"Athrun, why did you leave her?"

"I wanted to protect her from…me"

"It started when she took off your ring didn't it?"

"How did you—"

"That time, you looked dismayed when you saw Cagalli without the ring, Meyrin said so. She even said that Cagalli told her to take care of you."

"So in the end, she was protecting me?" he said to himself

"I think it would be time for you to fight for her."

"Then why, why was she surprised when she found out?"

"We were informed that she would be getting married at the end of the year, not next week. It's natural to be surprised."

"So she was just going to get married just like that?!" he asked incredulously, "Then again she already did that."

"You have to forget about that. She made her mistakes and you did too, you didn't even come after her." Kira said hotly, "You have no idea, what she went through" he was going to resume his sermon when Lacus stopped him

"She was thinking of a way to get out of the marriage. She actually has an agreement with Yuuta-san" Lacus said

"Yuuta? Isnt he like his brother, a gold digger?"

"Actually no, he's a sweet boy, he has someone else, but because of this arrange marriage he had to leave her."

"Sounds like some story I know." Kira said

"Why are you telling me this? We have nothing anymore." He lay back down. His arms under his head.

"Athrun, you bastard, you sound like you don't give a damn. And YOU say you love her –" Lacus stopped him by just touching his arm and shaking her head.

"It's his decision." They went out of the room

"In the end I was just being protected again." He whispered, "Cagalli…I give a damn…I just don't know what to do…I want to protect you not the other way around…I guess it would be best to just let go…It hurts but I have to let go…I love you, Cagalli" he whispered to nobody in particular as a single tear slid down his cheek.

There was a knock on her door

"Come in" Cagalli called out as she placed the last of her clothes into her luggage. She was going back to Orb the next day.

"Athrun" she smiled

He smiled back, "Would you like to go around PLANT for the last time?"

"Sure, but I think it would be best if…"

"If what?" he raised a brow

"If you change out of your pj's first."

Just as if it struck Athrun that he hasn't changed yet, "I like my pj's don't you?"

They were blue pj's with little frogs all around

"frogs?"

"Nice? No?"

"Nice…come on are we going or not?" she changed the topic

"Yeah…yeah…5 minutes we're leaving."

'_Cag, you're too obvious, you like frogs, you like his pj's you like his smile, his smell, his body, you like him wholly and may even love him'_

'_love?'_

'_yeah…duh'_

'_Stop this nonsense, I'm getting married and I can't do anything about it again'_

"Cags, you alright? You're mumbling to yourself."

She glanced up to see Athrun, "No…everythings fine…looking good" she teased. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white turtle neck which emphasized his broad shoulders and his body.

"Same with you." He teased back. She was wearing flared white pants and a white sleeveless shirt.

"thank you, thank you" she said taking a bow, grinning

Athrun chuckled, "Come on"

"You guys going out?" Lacus asked

"Yeah"

"It would be better if you brought you coats along, it's chilly out there." Miriallia handed them his black long coat her her red one.

"Thanks were going out" Cagalli called out as she shut the door.

"Athrun, you really confuse me" Lacus said

"It really is killing me to see them together. They sure are slow" Miriallia complained

"What do you want to do?" Shiho asked as she looked up from her book

"Nothing" Yzak answered

"I wasn't talking to you, Yzak, obviously you don't have any idea how to get them together" Shiho said

"NO idea?" Yzak smirked

"Why you have one?" Dearka asked

"Of course"

"Spit it out" Kira said

"We do this…"

They walked together down the streets of PLANT, chatting happily. If people didn't know who they were, they'd think they were a couple.

She linked her arm with his

"Cagalli, what are—" he blushed hard

"Come on, I thought you were going to show me around? You're too uptight. I doubt anybody's gonna recognize you unless I scream out your name." She grinned as she pulled him along.

Whenever she got excited about something, she would drag him along, pointing to whatever grabbed her attention.

"_I think it would be time for you to fight for her." _Lacus had told him

'_We have our own fates, I'd rather enjoy our remaining time together than to fix things which aren't meant to be'_ he stared at her

"Athrun?"

That brought him back, "hmm?"

"Are you going to show me around or are you just going to stare at my pretty face?" she emphasized the world pretty.

"Well, I wouldn't mind to just stare at your PRETTY face here." He decided to tease her a bit

"Very funny" she said her face flushed, "You're gonna treat me for ice cream"

"When did we decide that? Besides, it's cold"

"The moment you asked me out. Come on, it's just ice cream." Once again she pulled him into the ice cream parlor.

"Don't tell me you're not gonna eat ice cream?"

"Then I won't tell."

"Miss, a chocolate parfait and…a vanilla one please."

"Don't tell me you're gonna eat two?!"

"Dumbass, the other one's for you."

"I don't eat sweets."

"Now's the time to start."

"No thank you."

"Don't make me shove this beautiful parfait into your mouth. Eat it" She threatened

"Make me." He crossed his arm in front of him.

She shoved the chocolate ice cream on his face, "I was aiming for you mouth but you closed your mouth at the same time…Sorry…" she said n mock apology.

"Cagalli" he said in a low voice as he wiped his face

"Come on, Athrun, loosen up." She laughed, "Missed a spot"

Athrun glared at her

"Come on, its my last day here. At least let me enjoy."

An evil smile crept up his face "Enjoy? Sure." He got the glass of ice cream

"Athrun wait!" her palms out, "Enjoy, not enjoy enjoy. Be reasonable" she gave a nervous laugh

"Too late" he dumped his on her

She wiped the ice cream off her face and she grinned. She suddenly squealed like what his fans usually did which took Athrun by surprise. "Athrun Zala just dumped his ice cream on me" Everyone in the parlor looked at them

'_Oh no'_ she just announced that he was there. He slapped his hand against his forehead. _'No please…'_

"Athrun Zala-sama?" one repeated

Cagalli smiled triumphantly

"Athrun-sama dump your ice cream on me too!!!"

"No me!!"

"Me!!"

"I love you, Athrun-sama"

The girls were all dedicating their love for Athrun

"Okay, I thought it would stir them a bit but this is just too much." Cagalli said

"Yeah" he agreed as he stood up and pulled Cagalli by the hand, "That's why you are so dead." He whispered

"I'm not the one who's gonna get trampled by a bunch of fan girls…" she smiled

"Athrun-sama who is she?!"

"I'm nobody in particu—" Cagalli started

"My girl" he pulled her closer, holding her by the waist which caused a gasp among his fan girls.

"The hell are you doing?" she hissed

"Revenge is sweet, Cagalli-chan"

"Nooo!!!!" his fan girls screamed.

"I think we better run."

"Yeah, lets go!!"

They ran out of the ice cream parlor with fan girls trailing behind them.

"I think we lost 'em" Athrun panted

She leaned against the wall, "The hell was that? I had to run for my life."

"Now we're both even" he grinned

"Damn you"

He laughed, soon she laughed along with him.

They were finally in front of the house by nighttime. She was walking ahead of him with her arms behind her. He hadn't noticed that she had stopped

"Ne Athrun?" she suddenly turned around

"Y-yeah?" he was surprised not only by the sudden turn but with their closeness

She smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks for everything."

He froze but he soon hugged her back, "Anytime"

The gang were peeping from the window

"They're friendly…"

"They're becoming friendly…"

"The hell they are!" Kira exclaimed

"Kira. I thought you said you don't care anymore." Lacus said

"Laccuuusss…but he…"

"He what, Kira?"

"nothing." He mumbled

"Just follow the plan." Shinn said

A/N: Random ideas just popped into my head…sorry if you don't like it but its good enough for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Bye," Athrun gave her one last hug as she boarded the shuttle.

"Meyrin, you staying or going with Sai?" Luna asked

"I'm going. See you in a week." Meyrin said

"Why a week?"

"Next week's Cagalli's wedding already."

Athrun flinched.

"Okay, see you."

"You going?" Yzak asked Athrun as the shuttle took off

"Going where?"

"The wedding, dude! Drinks on the house!" Dearka said

"I don't think so."

"You're choice."

Athrun turned on the news, _'Wow shocking, Cagalli's wedding is in the news' _he thought sarcastically

"I am a dumb, pathetic bastard." He said

"I know, you don't have to tell me."

Athrun looked up. Yzak was leaning against the door

"Aren't you going?"

"here" Yzak threw something at him

He caught it, "What's this"

"I think you know what that is."

"Yeah…its suppose to be with her"

"She gave it back"

"How did she know it was mine?"

"She knew. I think you better go to her now, before you regret it. She remembers already." He said as he walked away, "The weddings today."

"You aren't going?" he asked again

"I'm going, by the way you are a dumb pathetic bastard but she loves that dumb pathetic bastard seated on that dumb chair, who hasn't made any stupid effort to fight for her" he raised a hand as a gesture of leaving.

"The hell…"

Athrun rushed to the shuttle, "I need to get on that shuttle now."

"Chairman Zala, you can't its full." The conductor reasoned

"Then bring out the private shuttle" he gave a deep breath, "But you said—"

"I don't care what I said, I need it now. 5 minutes. Thanks."

"Damn, I never saw Chairman Zala this flustered." He shook his head

"Faster…fasterfasterfasterfaster…" he was drumming his fingers on the table of his shuttle. "Wait for me."

'_Damn I thought Yzak just went, why is he already at Orb?!'_ he was flustered really flustered that disturbed him. _'Keep Cool, Athrun.'_

"This is why I don't like dresses." Cagalli complained as they fitted the wedding dress on her. It was like her first wedding dress. "This brings back bad memories…" she muttered

"You look great, Cagalli!" Miriallia squealed

"Yeah right."

"Come on, you do. Well, if you'd act like a lady for today, you would go throught with this without any problem" Shiho said

"Cagalli, you look bored"

"I am"

"Cagalli, have you ever thought of ditching this wedding?" Lacus asked

"Yeah…Lacus is that you? Are you telling me to ditch this wedding?" she was surprised Lacus usually followed the rules

"I was just asking, anyway he's coming."

"He who?"

"You're prince charming."

As soon as the shuttle landed, he jumped out of it. He glanced at his watch it was 3:50. The wedding was going to start at 4. "Damn. If I only had my car." He started running when—

"Oi, kiddo!" a familiar voice yelled

"Mwu?"

"Want a ride?" it was his sleek convertible. "Where did you get this?" he asked as he slid in the passenger's seat

"Orb parking. I have my ways"

Athrun smiled, "Sure, would you step on it just make sure you don't scratch it."

"Of course, this was given to you by the princess now, why would I scratch this baby?"

"Come on, let's go."

Cagalli stepped out of the room, she was headed for the limosine that would bring her to the Haumea temple (A/N: is that what you call it?)

"Cagalli, you're so pretty like a bride"

"I am a bride"

"Cags, good luck" Kira wished her, "By the way, I had a twin SISTER?"

"Shut it, Kira" she gave him a headlock

She was in the limo with Yuuta, "Cagalli, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This" he kissed her in the cheek. This left Cagalli confused

The limo stopped in front of the temple. "Wait, Yuuta" she called out, "What was that?"

Suddenly Meyrin appeared beside her, "Here" she ropped something into her hand

"Meyrin what is this?"

"He told me to give it back to you"

She fingered it, "Thanks"

"I'll go ahead."

"Yeah thanks Meyrin"

She forgot all about Yuuta when he said, "Yo, Cagalli"

She turned around to see Yuuta

"Hey" she smiled

"Nice necklace, a Haumea pendant?"

"Yup, it was mine."

"Was. Means you gave it to someone else and why is it here?"

"He gave it back"

"Listen to me Cagalli, about what I did awhile ago…I want you to be happy. I want to let myself be happy…"

"Yuuta, you mean…"

"Yup. Here a pen." He handed her a pen and a document

"Thanks" she gave him a hug

Athrun panted as he ran along, the traffic was bad. Apparently the news went to feature Cagalli's wedding causing one hell of traffic. Even though he was tired, he still had his composure, Nice suit and still had nice unmessy hair.

He saw the crowd from far away, "How am I gonna go through that?!"

A helicopter flew above him

"Athrun, here!" Shinn shouted as he piloted the helicopter. A ladder rope was dropped down. Athrun climbed a few steps as took hold of the ladder.

"This is some dramatic entrance" Athrun muttered under his breath

Cagalli walked down the aisle, holding a bouquet. Something unusual was that she was smiling. The elders of Orb and Earth Alliance were in front with Yuuta waiting for her.

She reached the front. Yuuta offered his arm to her. She took it willingly

"You ready?" he whispered above her ear

"Ready." They turned to the elders. "We're sorry but we decided to—"

There was a shadow above them. "The hell…" Cagalli looked up just to see Athrun jumped down.

"The hell are you here?!" she took him by the collar, "You're suppose to be in PLANT."

"What if I told you I can't stay there…alone." he looked at her directly in the eyes.

"What are you talking about, Athrun?!"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm Yuuta Seiran by the way." He extended his hand. Athrun watched it at first, then he brushed off Cagalli's hands which were around his collar, "Athrun Zala, please to meet you" remembering to be civil.

"So Cagalli, this is the man. I knew you like someone else but not the famous Athrun Zala." He winked at her

"Yuuta!" she blushed

"Am I missing something here?" Athrun asked

"We'll somewhat. Well, you see I have my—"

"Yuuuttttaaaaaa-kun!!!" a girl ran to him. A beautiful girl actually. She jumped into Yuuta's arms. "Maya-chan!!" he twirled her around. People like went **O.o. **A murmur spread through the crowd.

"So Yuuta, this is Maya-chan" Cagalli said smugly

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, you only cried, you know how many times saying you don't want to leave Maya-chan…" she said nonchantly

"Cagalli!" it was his turn to blush

"I was kidding." She turned to the elders, "I'm sorry but we, Yuuta and I decided not to get married, however we made an agreement." She took out an envelop

"What is this, Cagalli-sama?"

"This is the agreement. We both signed it, here it states that Orb and the Earth Alliance are now allies. War is not an option." Yuuta explained.

"Are you Cagalli, Yuuta-kun?" Maya asked him

"No, but I think she need to talk to someone, right now." He gave Athrun a wink and walked away with Maya.

"Cagalli, I…"

"What is it?"

"I…you…you look like a girl." He blurted out

"What?!"

"I said you look like a girl." He was digging his own he grave. But it was a mistake. He was too nervous to say anything that it came out.

"I am a girl, jackass!" She yelled at him

"No…it's just…"

"NO? I'm telling you I am a girl!" she once again held him by the collar, her hand folded into a fist.

"Wait, I'm sorry, okay?" he removed her hand from his collar again. "I need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me, you blurt out one more nonsense, I will…hmm…punch you."

"Okay, fine…I—" he was gonna say it, after all he had already mustered all his courage and was ready to take a leap of faith. He wanted her, he wanted to be near her, he loves her

"Cagalli-sama what are you going to do with this situation?" an elder interrupted. Athrun sighed, great, now his courage was falling. He was just suppose to say it out loud. Now what was he gonna do?

"What situation? There is no situation anymore."

"The press, rulers, citizens, they're all waiting for a wedding." They expplained

"But—"

"But, nothing. Athrun-san since you somehow destroyed the wedding, I need you to be her groom."

Athrun and Cagalli's mouth hung open. Athrun was able to muster a "What?"

"After all, you have a history together. And I'm sure what you wanted to say was 'I love you' , right? We may be old, but we know stuff."

"Well…it's too sudden…and…I…uhh…" he stammered

"Well, if you don't want to then think of a way to end this." Cagalli grinned at him, "You have some work to do…" she smirked

"Yeah, yeah…" he walked to a reporter, grabbed the mike, walked in front of the camera and… "I'm sorry, you must have waited for this **beloved princess'** wedding," he looked at Cagalli who was shooting daggers at him, "but, we must never force another to marry someone they are not in love with."

Everyone was listening intently to what he was going to say. Kira was beaming at his actions. Miriallia was busy taking pictures, Dearka was laughing his head off while Yzak simply put on a smirk. Shiho was proud of him like an older sister, Meyrin and Luna were teary from his speech, Shinn and Sai just gave each other high fives. Cagalli was clinging onto his every word.

"I may not give you another wedding here today, but I have come to ask, the hand of marriage of the Princess of Orb, Cagalli." He smiled at the camera, cool and composed. "What will you say Princess Cagalli?" he made his way to her, bending down, as he slipped on the same ring. The ring that was special to them both. Red and Silver, it shone brightly. He glanced up to see her, she was blushing really hard, tears stinging her eye. The crowd held their breath waiting for her answer. They did not dare blink, as if, if they did everything will be gone.

'_Don't cry now, I'm so dead if I let you cry in a crowd.'_Athrun hoped

Instead she smiled and pulled him up, "Yes" she whispered as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back, "I love you."

"I love you too, Athrun…Alex has no chance." She pulled back. Athrun put on a frown, "Well, you know that I am—"

"I know, that is why I'd rather be with Athrun Zala, a man who just stood up for himself than a man who hides himself from the crowd." She explained

"When did you…remember?"

"Some time ago…Images of you were forming, but I was afraid to admit it since it would be awkward. What the hell." She smirked "By the way…"she smacked him in the head, "You called me princess."

Athrun laughed out loud, "Whatever happens, you are my princess." He pushed her chin up as his mouth caught hers. A cheer erupted from the crowd. Happy cheers as well as cries of fans. They pulled back, "Whatever happens, you are my princess." He repeated.

"Hey Athrun, don't hog her all by yourself will you?" Kira pushed him away as he gave Cagalli a hug. "Kira, you're squeezing me." She gasped out.

"I love you, sis." He whispered on her ear, "I love you, too, bro." she said as she hugged him back. Kira burst out crying, chibi style, "Aww…Kira, your soaking my wedding dress." He wiped his tears, "Athrun take care of her okay?" he sniffed

"Of course." He extended his hand for a shake. But Kira gave him a hug, "You hurt her again, I'm gonna kill you" he muttered. Athrun shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if we really are best friends."

"We are…take good care of her…I want a nephew. A nephew!" he yelled at him

"Kira!" Cagalli pulled his cheeks, "Was that necessary to scream that you want kids from us?!" He placed his arm around Lacus' shoulders. "Yeah! That's what you did to us," Lacus giggled

"Athrun, you owe us a lot." The gang was behind him. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"Not enough, Zala…I have a few favors, you will help me won't you?" Yzak smirked. Dearka backed him up, "Come on, Athrun. We went through a lot."

"What have I gotten myself into?" he whispered to himself.

"Chairman Zala, I have a question" a reporter said in the press conference

"What is it?"

"Did you just propose on the spot or did you teo know each other intimately?"

"Stop with all the quest—" Cagalli was cut off by Athrun before she would have told them to mind their own business

"We knew each other from a…uh…time ago…" he said

"Chairman Zala, where were you after the 1st war? You disappeared for two years."

"I was with someone important to me." He stated, sneaking a peek at Cagalli who was blushing hard.

"Who was that?"

Athrun just smiled at them offering no answer

"Was it Princess Cagalli?"

"Se-cr-et" he grinned as he winked at them

"Athrun, you pompous ass, you could at least told them to mind their own business."

"It was a press conference, Cags, what do you think they do in a conference?" he reasoned with her.

"Well, you could have…hmph!!" she was cut off by a pair of lips on top of her own. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He brought her closer to his chest. A hand slip up his broad shoulders, then around his neck. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "We have a lot of catching up to do…"

"Don't worry we have all the time."

"So what's the plan?"

"We just play it out. Cagalli remembers about Athrun. She gave me this" Yzak held a ring. Cagalli's ring. "So what do you propose?" Lacus asked.

"I've already talked to Yuuta, and he's already agreed. He just wants a few things."

"Yuuta? Cagalli's fiancé? What things?" Kira asked confused

"Maya-chan"

"My secretary?" Lacus asked in disbelief, "Who would have thought that he had a thing for Maya-chan?" she giggled, "It's a deal, I'll tell Maya-chan, she was actually obsessing over Yuuta-kun."

"How do you know Yuuta and Maya, by the way, Yzak?" Shiho asked

"I have my sources" he smirked

"What made you decide t help them?" they looked questioningly at him

"I'm tired of waiting. Besides I'm not all that bad, I…uh…care? Anyway, after all they both are too predictable." Yzak smirked, "They're meant for each other."

OWARI

Thanks to Housenka, cagalliyulathha, Canadain-Girl, Hades.Throne.Heiress, Xer0SHadoW, yuuri13, Latias 24, digi-gal-rox, simply -v-, akidarchangelprincess, Yuri Xyza, Kokoro Onee chan, Prophecy 's Illusion, TinhThuyVan, suna-girl, wewewewewe, Wraven2590, cagalli20, animeboy-12 for the reviews. Some were positive and some were negative but at least it made me finish this fic. Even though it may be sucky…hehehe…


End file.
